En Búsqueda del Perdón, Encontrando una Disculpa Sincera
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: No todo se puede arreglar con solo decir perdón, hay veces que un corazón roto necesita más que solamente una disculpa. Cuando se vuelven a encontrar (para la desgracia de Juniper), tanto Fennel como Colress tendrán que descubrir el camino correcto y Amanita estará obligada a formar parte del drama. Participante del reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y el juego le pertenecen a Nintento.

Participante del reto "We are a Family" del Foro de DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

Nota: se podría decir que esto es una continuación del poema que escribí (Esperar, Soñar y Recordar) no es necesario para entender el fic pero necesita ser mencionado. Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes pasan a leerlo y a los administradores del Foro por la idea.

* * *

 **En Búsqueda del Perdón, Encontrando una Disculpa Sincera**

 _Le dedico esta historia a todos quienes buscan el perdón y aquellos que necesitan una disculpa sincera en sus vidas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Galvantula de la Ópera**

 _Fennel sabía que ir a la universidad sería una experiencia que cambiaría su vida, pues aunque las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien en la secundaria, estaba segura que todo se arreglaría en la universidad. El problema no se derivaba en sus calificaciones, pues había tenido una calificación de 99.87% de 100, sino en las pocas cosas que pudo cumplir y tachar de su lista._

 _La joven ya había aceptado desde hace muchos años sus rarezas, sabía que no todas tenían un amor por la brillantina como ella o que algunas personas no entendían la importancia de usar algo floreado en tu guardarropa sin importar la situación (jamás entendió por qué tenía tanta fascinación por las flores). Pero si había algo raro, ella lo más seguro era que lo amaría con todo el amor meloso que su corazón le permitía compartir. Era de esa clase de chicas gentiles con corazones extremadamente dulces y empalagosos para algunos._

 _Tenía una lista de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de morir y una de ellas era encontrar a su verdadero príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido que sería su novio perfecto… incluso cuando se preparó para mudarse a la universidad, Fennel supo que su verdadero príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido podría estar esperando en una esquina misteriosa de la calle. Solo necesitaba ser optimista y buscarlo para así atraparlo entre sus calurosos abrazos repletos de brillantina para jamás dejarlo ir… porque lo amaba, obvio._

* * *

Aurea Juniper se quedó sin palabras, en toda su carrera se educó para disponer de diferentes herramientas y así investigar fenómenos naturales que la ayudaran a encontrar el origen de los Pokemons. Sin embargo, nada en el mundo la preparó para escuchar los sueños descabellados de su amiga Fennel. Así que se encontraba sentada en la silla en frente de su amiga, con su taza de café en el aire y todavía sin emitir un sonido intentando procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

—Te juro que no tengo idea de qué decirte —respondió finalmente Juniper.

—Tu opinión sería bueno, —dijo Fennel molesta revolviendo su séptimo cubo de azúcar en su café— ¿qué crees que signifique mi sueño?

—Que deberías dejar de echarle tanta azúcar a tu café —respondió molesta Aurea mientras le arrebataba el azucarero lejos de ella— dime quién en su sano juicio tiene sueños acerca de un Galvantula cantante de ópera buscando el calcetín perdido de su esposa Haunter… ¡los Haunters ni siquiera tienen pies! Hay veces que creo que te inventas estos sueños.

—Todo está escrito en mi diario de sueños y yo jamás miento en esas entradas —respondió molesta Fennel ante la actitud de su amiga— además, he logrado con mi nueva máquina grabar dos o tres sueños míos y estoy segura que guardé este en el archivo… ¿quieres verlo? La imagen y el sonido es un poco distorsionado así que podría sonar un poco extraño y perturbador si usas los dos audífonos…

—Prefiero dejarlo al beneficio de la duda —la amarga profesora tomó un poco más de su amargo café— estoy convencida que si algún día puedo ver tus sueños o leo tu diario quedaré con una cicatriz permanente en mi cabeza, mi mente no podría soportar tanta rareza.

—Y la mía no podría soportar tu amargura, ¿qué tienes hoy que andas de peor humor que de costumbre? Tanta mala vibra saliendo de ti enfermará a mi Munna.

—Perdón Fennel, tienes razón… es solo que no he podido dormir con tanto trabajo y además tengo que ir a una estúpida cita que me arregló mi papá —dijo Juniper con un tono molesto— creo que ya le dio la urgencia de tener nietos a ese viejo…

Fennel se rió ante la actitud de su amiga, era normal que Aurea se pusiera así cuando el tema se trataba de hombres, sobretodo si su padre intentaba hacer de casamentero. Ambas se encontraban en la cocina del humilde departamento de Fennel y después de hacer unos experimentos con unos Pokemons (el cual básicamente se basaba en grabar y monitorear las actividades del cerebro de un par de Pokemons psíquicos), decidieron descansar en la cocina tomando café y abriendo una bolsa de galletas. Un Watchdog se encontraba durmiendo frente a la cocina en un sillón en la sala con la compañía de Munna que aprovechaba cada segundo para alimentarse de sus sueños.

—Solo asegúrate de llevarte _el_ vestido de noche que te ayudé a escoger el otro día en la tienda —comentó con tono pícaro Fennel— que estoy segura que _"casualmente"_ te encontrarás con un viejo amigo que jamás conocí y te desaparecerás el resto de la noche con el hombre misterioso con nombres de mujeres… ¿cómo se llamaba? Denise… Olga… Irma… ¿o su nombre era Glinda?

—N-no sé de lo que hablas —Juniper, totalmente sonrojada, decidió distraer su boca comiendo galletas, así no estaría obligada a responder mientras que su queridísima amiga Fennel quien se moría entre carcajadas. Munna dejó atrás la sala para unirse a la pequeña reunión flotando rápidamente sobre Juniper emocionada.

Ambas mujeres eran amigas desde la universidad, compartieron dormitorio y en un principio no se llevaron muy bien. Naturalmente alguien tan gruñona como Juniper tendría problemas para vivir en el mismo cuarto con alguien como Fennel, era ruidosa, se emocionaba rápido y amaba escuchar música cursi que hacía que sus oídos sangraran. Con el tiempo Juniper descubrió que su compañera de cuarto era alguien gentil, paciente y siempre que necesitaba ayuda con algo se ofrecía para apoyarla. De todas las personas que conoció en la universidad, Fennel era la única que todavía mantenía contacto.

Su pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Con la taza de Jumpluff en su boca, Fennel tomó el teléfono de la cocina y contestó con un tono alegre disfrutando el tormento de su amiga:

—Usted se ha comunicado a la casa de los Makomo, ¿en qué lo puedo asistir?

Escuchar a Fennel intentando imitar la voz de una operadora hizo reír a Juniper, en verdad podía ser alguien muy inmadura. Pero la sonrisa y la expresión alegre de Fennel se desvaneció para revelar una cara seria y preocupada, Juniper no pudo ver mucho al estar ocupada con su taza de su café y al mismo tiempo alejando a Munna de su cabeza; pero solo escuchó un "¿qué?" acompañado con un "¿qué hizo?" y finalmente "voy para allá". La profesora suspiró, algo le decía lo que ocurría y eran los momentos que su amiga dejaba todas su inmadurez atrás. Colgando el teléfono, Fennel se dirigió a su cuarto y mientras lo hacía dijo:

—Necesito ir a la escuela de Amanita, el director quiere hablarme de algo que hizo.

—Siempre un amor tu hermanita —comentó sarcásticamente Juniper lavando rápidamente las dos tazas, quería ayudar un poco a su amiga— cuando regreses me tienes que llamar para contarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok, ahora vámonos —Fennel apareció de nuevo en la cocina y había cambiado su conjunto sencillo y cómodo de pantalón y camiseta su clásico vestido dejando la bata de laboratorio atrás—. Watchdog, cuida la casa y asegúrate de alejar a Munna del laboratorio.

Amanita se encontraba en la oficina del director de su escuela, la pequeña niña de diez años miraba nerviosamente el piso del lugar. El director estaba sentado frente a ella con una cara seria que le ponía los pelos de punta así que evadir contacto visual parecía la mejor opción. El sonido de la puerta la asustó ya que sabía que lo peor venía ahora.

—Srta. Makomo, por favor tome asiento.

Con una pequeña reverencia, Fennel lo hizo pero no sin antes ver a su hermana con unos ojos asesinos.

—Amanita —dijo el director llamando la atención de la niña— ¿no le quieres decir a tu hermana la razón por la cuál estamos aquí?

La niña negó con su cabeza mirando el suelo, era obvio que estaba avergonzada así que el hombre mayor tomó las riendas y dijo:

—Su hermana fue descubierta intentando ingresar al sistema administrativo de la escuela, aunque no haya realizado un cambio encontramos con la ayuda de dos profesionales que intentó cambiar unas notas de una estudiante. Sé que Amanita tiene unas notas sobresaliente entre sus compañeros y jamás nos dio problemas, la puedo dejar ir con la condición que explique la razón por la cual intentó hacerlo y con la promesa de que nunca más lo volverá a hacer.

Ambos adultos miraron a la niña quien se negó a hablar, Fennel suspiró frustrada y dijo:

—Le aseguro que jamás volverá a intentar algo así, me aseguraré de eso señor.

—Amanita —dijo el director— ¿podrías darnos a tu hermana y a mi un poco de privacidad? Ve a recoger tus cosas a la clase.

Sin necesitar otra excusa para salir, Amanita saltó de su asiento para correr lejos de la oficina y su hermana. Al cerrar la puerta el director se quitó sus anteojos y miró a la científica suspirando.

—Fennel, ¿cómo están ustedes dos? —preguntó el hombre— sé que no es fácil criar a una hermana por tu cuenta pero creo que algo está cambiando con en ella y no sé si lo has notado.

—Amanita se aísla cada vez más de mi —confesó Fennel— he intentado todo pero siento que hay algo que le está molestando y no me quiere contar. Sé que le cuesta hacer amigos y estoy segura que eso tendrá que ver con lo que hizo. En verdad lamento mucho que hiciera eso.

—Estoy seguro que Amanita también lo lamenta, pero no siempre podré dejarla ir —respondió el hombre poniéndose de regreso sus anteojos de regreso y levantándose de su escritorio— pronto comenzará las vacaciones de verano y tal vez deberías enviarla a un campamento para que haga nuevos amigos.

—Gracias por el consejo, en verdad aprecio lo que hace por ella —Fennel se inclinó un par de veces más ante el hombre para dejar en claro su gratitud y al salir de la oficina encontró a Amanita esperándola afuera.

El camino a su casa no era uno largo a pie así que se encontraban caminando en silencio, Fennel estaba insegura si debía de actuar enojada o preocupada por Amanita así que decidió comenzar por algo fuera del tema y neutro:

—Ya casi empiezan las vacaciones, ¿no te gustaría ir a un campo de vacaciones científico? Conozco unos muy buenos.

—No —respondió Amanita secamente.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Fennel.

—Porque no —respondió molesta su hermana.

—Dame una razón.

—Porque la ciencia es estúpida, déjame en paz.

Sin previo aviso, Amanita corrió hacia su casa y Fennel se enojó por completo. Últimamente esta actitud insolente se frecuentaba más y la siguió rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Al entrar dejó su bolso en el suelo y dijo:

—¡Amanita! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me digas cosas estúpidas de por qué la ciencia es mejor que cualquier cosa? —su hermanita salió de la cocina con galletas en la mano.

—Para hablar de lo que te metió en problemas en la escuela, ¿qué se te metió en la cabeza para intentar cambiar notas en el sistema de la escuela? Si hubieras cambiado algo, ¡te hubieran expulsado!

—¡Qué importa que me expulsen! ¡No necesito ir a la escuela!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Quieras o no seguirás yendo a la escuela!

—¡No! ¡La escuela es estúpida! ¡Tu ciencia es estúpida! —Amanita, con la bolsa de galletas en mano, corrió a su cuarto con Munna siguiéndola preocupada atrás y antes de azotar la puerta se asomó— ¡Tú eres estúpida!

—¡A tu habitación! —gritó furiosa Fennel.

—¡Adivina en dónde estoy! —gritó la niña antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

Fennel casi grita de frustración, su hermanita en verdad la ponía furibunda con su actitud insolente y sentía que cada día que pasaba se ponía peor. Con pasos fuertes y furiosos, Fennel buscó el router de wifi y con gran enojo lo desconectó para escuchar a Amanita gritar furibunda desde su habitación. No había forma, en su sano juicio, que la dejara con internet estando castigada. Su Watchdog apareció para observar preocupado a Fennel quien al verlo, suspiró preocupada y acarició ligeramente su cabeza.

—Estoy segura que mamá haría un mejor trabajo que yo, Watchdog —le dijo la científica a su Pokemón muy preocupada— ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

La noche llegó y Fennel decidió romper el hielo trayendo una taza con avena al cuarto de la castigada; desde pequeña, su mamá le pegó la mala costumbre de comer cosas en la taza en lugar de un plato y sin lugar a duda lo estaba haciendo también con su hermanita. Tocó la puerta y después la abrió para ver a su hermanita acostada en su cama con su computadora en frente, su Munna descansando pacíficamente al lado de la niña que parecía más un cojín.

—¿Podrías dejar tu laptop un momento? Te traje la cena.

Sin oponerse, dejando claro que tenía hambre, Amanita cerró la computadora y la hizo a un lado para darle espacio, su Watchdog entró rápidamente a la habitación para unirse a la fiesta y se acostó tranquilamente en la punta de la cama. Después de acomodarse entre su hermana y los múltiples Pokemons y peluches, Amanita finalmente dijo:

—Perdón por decirte estúpida Fenie, estaba enojada.

—Está bien, sé que no fue tu intención insultarme —dijo Fennel sabiendo que su hermanita solamente estaba pasando por un momento de estrés— en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices qué pasó no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—¿Soy rara? —la pregunta de su hermanita la sorprendió.

—Tú y yo sabemos que ninguna de las dos somos personas exactamente normales —dijo con una sonrisa Fennel abrazando a su hermana.

—Todos dicen que soy rara y nadie quiere juntarse conmigo por eso —la confesión de su hermanita le rompió el corazón— Kimi me dijo que me dejaría juntarme con ella y sus amigas si lograba cambiarle la nota en una clase… no quería hacerlo pero… es que no me gusta estar sola en los recreos.

—Pensé que Jullie era tu amiga —dijo Fennel recordando ver a la niña varias veces en su departamento.

—No desde que Jullie se hizo amiga de Ashley… ya no quiere estar conmigo porque las amigas de Ashley piensan que soy rara y me rechazan.

Fennel apoyó su cara sobre la cabeza de su hermana entendiendo su tristeza, verla así en verdad le afectaba muchísimo ya que sabía que Amanita se esforzaba siempre por hacer amigos en la escuela. Era solo que los niños no parecían querer aceptarla y cada vez se volvía peor. Watchdog y Munna se acercaron más a Amanita y a Fennel sintiendo su tristeza.

—No tengo amigos…

—Eso no es cierto, tienes muchos —dijo Fennel mirando seriamente a su hermana que había dejado la taza a un lado sin tocar la avena— tienes a Bianca, Chili, Cilan, Cress, Cheren, Juniper, Bill, Alder, Rosa, Iris, Hugh, Juniper viejo, también…

—Esos son tus amigos… no tengo ninguno que yo haya hecho sin que tú me presentaras —respondió un poco molesta Amanita mirando la pared furiosa— todos me rechazan…

—Te prometo que pronto harás un amigo propio —respondió Fennel tomando su barbilla y dándole la vuelta para tener contacto visual— eres alguien linda y muy especial, te aseguro que encontrarás a un amigo de verdad que tendrá muchísima suerte de tenerte a ti como amiga. Pero tienes que prometerme que jamás harás una amistad que te obligue a hacer algo malo… ¿está claro?

Cuando Amanita asintió, Fennel la abrazó con mucho cariño y después de recibir el abrazo de regreso sus dos Pokemons se unieron para un abrazo grupal. Amanita tenía que admitir que por lo menos era muy amada en su casa y aunque todavía no entendía mucho su suerte, sabía que tenía a una hermana que amaba muchísimo. Munna se libró del abrazo grupal para empezar a flotar alegremente alrededor del cuarto y su actitud adorable inspiró a Fennel diciendo:

—¿Y si hacemos una fiesta de pizza? Podemos pedir una y después, mientras que esperamos, llamar a Juniper durante su cita para atormentarla.

—¡Sí! —gritó Amanita feliz saltando de su cama corriendo para atrapar a Munna.

Horas después, cuando Amanita ya dormía, Fennel se encontraba sacando las dos cajas vacías de pizza con el teléfono en mano hablando con Juniper mientras que Watchdog la ayudaba con los platos en la cocina. Al principio, su amiga le respondió furiosa gritándole que sus bromas no habían sido graciosas y que dejara de usarla como víctima de sus bromas telefónicas.

—Aunque debo de admitirlo, —comentó Juniper— tus llamadas fueron lo más emocionante de mi cita.

—¿Así de mala estuvo?

—No, me refiero el hombre era alguien muy educado pero era tan… aburrido —comentó Juniper.

—¿Segura que es eso o que tienes una relación secreta con un hombre misterioso? —preguntó Fennel con un tono pícaro.

—N-no sé de lo que hablas… —respondió nerviosa Juniper al otro lado del teléfono— al final, ¿qué pasó con Amanita?

—Intentó hacer amigas de las formas incorrectas, hackeó el sistema de la escuela para ayudar a otra compañera —Fennel suspiró y tomó el té que se había estado preparando.

—Tienes que admitir que para una niña de diez años, eso es impresionante…

—¡Ese no es el caso! Estoy preocupada Auri, si apenas soy una hermana decente cómo puedo esperar criarla bien, en ninguna manera posible me acerco al nivel de nuestra madre pero en verdad quisiera poder ayudar a Amanita para hacer amigos. ¿Qué hago?

—¿Por qué no le regalas un Pokemón? Estoy segura que la compañía le ayudaría.

—Prácticamente mi Munna es suyo y recuerda que también adoptamos ese Watchdog que el Equipo Plasma abandonó cuando nos atacaron años atrás.

—¿Y del curso de vacaciones que te mencioné? Augustine Sycamore está insistiendo mucho con este campo de entrenamiento científico y constructivo en Kalos, no es tan caro ya que yo te puedo conseguir un descuento y tú conoces bien a mi compañero y sabes que él la va a cuidar…

—Amanita me dijo que no porque no le gusta la ciencia porque cree que es estúpida, ¿será que está entrando en alguna clase de etapa rebelde? —Fennel en verdad le preocupaba esa clase de comentarios viniendo de su hermanita.

—Dale tiempo y ya verás que dirá que sí al campamento, tienes como un mes para convencerla —Fennel sonrió ante los mensajes alentadores de su Juniper— que la ciencia es estúpida… por Arceus tu hermana en verdad tiene sus cosas, Fennel.

Después de hablar por un par de horas más sobre cualquier cosa, Juniper le dijo a su amiga científica que el viernes Rosa celebraría su cumpleaños y que la había invitado a ella y a su hermanita. Tanto ella como Juniper se dieron cuenta que había un inconveniente con sus horarios ya que tenían una presentación esa misma tarde las dos juntas, Juniper la tranquilizó diciéndole que ya se lo había explicado a Rosa y que su papá, el Sr. Juniper, se ofreció a llevar a Amanita a la fiesta en Aspertia City. Feliz de saber que su hermanita saldría este fin de semana, Fennel aceptó con la esperanza que eso la ayudara a olvidar su semana difícil en la escuela.

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado y la profesora Juniper tuvo problemas para encontrarle un regalo a Rosa. Fennel era una maestra en el arte de tejer con dos agujas así que le había hecho una nueva bufanda en tan solo tres días, su amiga profesora la envidiaba ya que eso facilitaba mucho encontrar regalos. Después de la presentación de su reciente experimento y análisis de sueños de Pokemons psíquicos, Fennel decidió ayudar a Juniper buscándole rápido un regalo para Rosa y terminaron comprándole unos aretes en forma de flores con brillantes de fantasía (si ibas con Fennel a comprar algo, siempre terminaba siendo algo brillante con flores).

Volaron a la ciudad Asprtia con el Archeops de Juniper y al llegar a la pequeña casa, Fennel y Juniper se quitaron las batas de laboratorio para verse más "casuales". Tocaron el timbre y la mamá de Rosa les abrió la puerta dándoles una cálida bienvenida a la celebración. La casa era pequeña así que casi todo el evento se estaba desarrollando en el jardín. Pudieron ver varios globos de colores desparramados por toda la habitación y mucho confeti decorando el suelo, el olor a pizza era fuerte en el ambiente y todo se sentía como una perfecta celebración.

—Le diré a Rosa que ya llegaron —dijo la mujer pero antes de irse miró a Fennel con una sonrisa— tu hermanita hizo un nuevo amigo, ha estado hablando con él desde que llegó hace horas en el jardín. Es un buen muchacho, raro y excéntrico pero con buen corazón.

—¿Un nuevo amigo? ¿En serio? ¡Raro y excéntrico con buen corazón es la combinación perfecta! —gritó completamente emocionada la científica, sin previo aviso abrazó fuertemente a su amiga científica que no esperaba el repentino contacto físico— ¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Auri soy feliz! ¡Amanita por fin hizo un amigo!

—¿Podría tu felicidad dejarme respirar? —el abrazo de Fennel era asesino y sus pulmones estaban sufriendo.

—Necesito ver quién es el nuevo amiguito de Amanita —dijo la científica librando a su amiga, sin pensarlo entró directo al jardín buscando a su hermanita.

Fue ahí, en ese mismo instante que miró a Amanita en el jardín, que su corazón se congeló. Toda su felicidad, toda su alegría y dicha se desvanecieron en el aire y la pura tristeza de recuerdos horribles invadieron su mente. Fennel reconoció la espalda del nuevo amigo de Amanita, podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia por ese color dorado que tantas veces acarició con sus manos.

Amanita, al ver a su hermana parada sin moverse en la entrada del jardín, tomó la mano de su nuevo amigo y casi jalándolo le dio la vuelta para irlo a presentar. Al darle la vuelta, su corazón también se detuvo al ver de nuevo a Fennel.

—¡Fenie! —gritó Amanita emocionada jalando al individuo de la mano— ¡tengo un nuevo amigo que hice yo solita! Colress, te presento a mi hermana Fennel.

* * *

 _Su nueva compañera de cuarto en la universidad no era tan alegre como Fennel hubiera deseado, pero estaba segura que si seguía intentándolo tal vez Aurea Juniper se volvería su nueva mejor amiga. Pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse más en encontrar a su novio perfecto, a su verdadero príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido. Era joven y tenía dos necesidades: aprobar con notas excelentes la universidad y encontrar a su verdadero príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido para compartir todo el amor que tenía para dar._

 _Su primera clase de química fue totalmente aburrida ya que el profesor se puso a hablar de cosas que ya habían aprendido en la escuela. Fennel aprovechaba esos momentos aburridos leyendo revistas sobre instrucciones para aprender a tejer escondidos entre su cuaderno pero un fuerte ronquido interrumpió su lectura._

 _Ella, junto a varios compañeros, miraron atrás para encontrarse con otro alumno que dormía profundamente sobre su escritorio. Tenía el descaro de estar durmiendo con la cabeza hacia atrás, ni se molestó en esconderse entre sus brazos en reposo y el profesor lo notó rápidamente. Furioso, el profesor lanzó una enorme enciclopedia sobre el escritorio del joven y este se levantó de un brinco, todos se rieron de su reacción._

 _El muchacho abrió sus ojos y Fennel se dio cuenta que eran amarillos, era un lindo y raro color. El profesor cruzó sus brazos frente al estudiante de cabello rubio y él parecía estar confundido, como si no supiera por qué lo estaban viendo así._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el profesor._

 _—_ _Colress Nikolai Acromo —respondió el muchacho con un bostezo, su falta de interés hizo reír a Fennel y se vio obligada a morderse la lengua para no reírse más._

 _—_ _¿Podría explicarme por qué se cree con el derecho de dormirse en mi clase?_

 _—_ _¡Eso es simple! —el sueño del muchacho se sustituyó con un tono lleno de optimismo y alegría— todo lo que usted está explicando son cosas que ya sé y ya que la noche pasada no pude dormir bien por la pésima calidad de las camas de los dormitorios, decidí aprovechar el tiempo de su clase durmiendo para recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Fennel continuaba riéndose con una mano sobre su boca, sentía que si seguía conteniendo la risa así terminaría explotándole la cabeza. El profesor le gritó furioso que se fuera de su clase, el muchacho tomó sus cosas apurado para huir de ahí. El hombre se paró frente al escritorio de Fennel y dijo:_

 _—_ _Ya que usted parece estar disfrutando mucho los chistes del joven Acromo, la invito a retirarse también de mi clase, ¡ahora!_

 _Fennel al principio no supo qué hacer pero la mirada del anciano profesor la espantó y tomó sus cosas para salir del salón. Al hacerlo se encontró perdida entre los pasillos de la facultad y dejando escapar un suspiro, Fennel se dirigió al área de descanso sabiendo que faltaban por lo menos dos horas antes de su próxima clase. Ajustando su bolso amarillo Pikachu con flores rosadas, la joven se encontró una mesa para sentarse y continuó leyendo su revista para aprender a tejer, quería aprender a hacer suéteres ya que jamás encontraba uno que llenara sus necesidades coloridas._

 _—_ _Tú asistes conmigo a la clase de Química I, ¿verdad? —la pregunta la sacó de su lectura y al ver quién era quien le hablaba, dio una gran sonrisa._

 _—_ _¡Sí! ¡Por tu culpa me sacaron por reírme tanto! —respondió Fennel felizmente, Colress parecía confundido por el tono que usaba y la joven se empezó a reír._

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¡Me preguntó y le respondí honestamente! —por alguna extraña razón, Fennel encontraba el enojo de Colress gracioso._

 _—_ _Eres tierno —comentó Fennel entre pequeñas risas._

 _Continuó riéndose sin darse cuenta que el muchacho la observaba atentamente, parecía como si estuviera observando un nuevo fenómeno el cual no estaba seguro de cómo examinarlo pero definitivamente quería saber más. Sin pedir su permiso se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:_

 _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—_ _Fennel._

 _—_ _Fennel, tú también eres… —el muchacho miró un poco inseguro el suelo para volver a verla— lo que tú llamas… tierno… eres tierno también. ¡Un momento! Eres mujer así que eres tierna, eres tierna también a eso me refería._

 _Una vez más se rió por su actitud y una vez más se vio atrapada por sus ojos amarillos. En verdad era alguien atractivo este Colress, era alto, delgado y con cabello rubio que hacía juego con sus ojos. Tal vez no era un príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido, pero era raro y tierno, era un buen comienzo._


	2. El Baile Muffin de Spinaraks

_**Capítulo 2: El Baile Muffin de Spinaraks**_

 _—_ _¡Auri! —el grito de su compañera de cuarto casi la hizo escupir el café que tomaba y la joven estudiante Juniper miró a la puerta aterrada al darse cuenta que Fennel había regresado a su habitación compartida— ¿podemos ser amigas? ¿Y te puedo llamar Auri?_

 _—_ _Sí, claro… —Aurea Juniper era una persona tímida y todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien tan extrovertida y alegre como Fennel._

 _—_ _Muy bien, te contaré todo muy rápido —dijo la joven sentándose en la cama atrás del escritorio donde trabajaba Juniper— desde que vine a la universidad estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido y creo que lo encontré hoy en mi clase de química cuando me sacaron por reírme lo que hizo con el profesor. Claro no es tan musculoso, ni tampoco parece ser algún tipo de músico… la verdad es algo enclenque si se ve de lejos… ¡pero es tan lindo! Me llamó tierna y tartamudeó, ¡es una dulzura! Y tiene un nombre tan raro… pero sus ojos amarillos lo compensan todo…_

 _—_ _Espera, ¿es por casualidad un raro que le gusta hablar de Pokemons y que tiene un nombre que suena a un detergente? —preguntó Juniper._

 _—_ _¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Creo que sí lo conoces! —Fennel expresó su felicidad dándole al brazo de su compañera pequeños golpes amistosos en sus brazos— ¿no crees que es lindo?_

 _—_ _No lo sé… umm… ¿cuál era tu nombre?_

 _—_ _Fennel._

 _—_ _¿Fennel? Bueno mi nombre es Aurea así que no puedo quejarme… —dijo la muchacha en voz baja— Fennel, no sé si este tipo sea alguien… tierno, se pasó casi toda la clase discutiendo con el profesor para decir lo irrelevante que eran sus lecciones y lo terminó sacando del aula. No espero tanta madurez porque somos unos niños tarados de 19 años, ¿pero no te da mala espina esa actitud?_

 _—_ _No puedo juzgar a nadie por ser raro, yo soy rara y amo ser así —la actitud optimista de Fennel era algo obvio en ella— además, hablé con Colress y es alguien muy apasionado con la ciencia, le gusta tanto como a mi y estoy segura que si le das la oportunidad te va a agradar muchísimo._

 _—_ _Ahí veremos…_

* * *

La profesora Juniper salió al jardín después de saludar a todos los adultos adentro en busca de la cumpleañera y de Fennel. Con el regalo de Rosa en una mano y una soda en la otra, Juniper disfrutó la bebida refrescante tomando de un sorbete hasta que miró de lejos a Fennel hablando con alguien quien le parecía familiar de alguna manera. Al verlo más detalladamente, casi escupe su soda y ver a Amanita entre los dos solamente empeoró las cosas.

—¡Amanita! —gritó Juniper llamando la atención de la niña, los dos adultos seguían viéndose mutuamente sin hablar— tú y yo tenemos que ir a buscar a Rosa.

—Pero estoy presentando a mi nuevo amigo a Fenie, ¡no puedo dejarlos así!

—No te preocupes, no necesitan una presentación —al decir eso, la profesora notó que Fennel la miró de reojo asustada.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Amanita a los dos adultos que se quedaron mudos ante la cuestión.

—Cariño, tu hermana es una científica famosa, ella no necesita una introducción —rápidamente intervino entre los dos adultos y tomó a Amanita de los hombros empujándola delicadamente— ¿quieres ir a repartir los regalos de Rosa!

—¡Sí! ¡Regalos! —gritó emocionada Amanita.

Tanto Colress como Fennel siguieron con su mirada a la pequeña niña y cuando desapareció entre los múltiples invitados, ambos científicos se vieron mutuamente sin decir mucho. El hombre tenía una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa con el miedo pero en el caso de Fennel no había ni una sola emoción puesta en su rostro. Solo lo miraba seriamente ocultando el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos, los cuales Colress no se atrevió a mirar.

—Fennel —solo bastó que dijera su nombre para que la científica se diera la vuelta y partiera del lugar lejos de él, Colress extendió su mano como si quisiera alcanzarla pero se detuvo a medio camino suspirando confundido, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Colress! —el grito repentino de Rosa solía distraerlo, pero ese momento sus pensamientos estaban perdidos recordando sus acciones en el pasado— ¿qué fue eso con Fennel? ¿Se conocen?

—¿Te pasa algo amigo? —preguntó un muchacho con visera roja con la boca llena de pastel— te ves muy… raro, más que de costumbre.

—Yo… necesito irme por un momento —dijo Colress quien sin dudarlo entró a la casa en busca de la científica, al ser una casa pequeña la encontró rápido en el jardín en frente del pequeño y humilde hogar.

Verla de nuevo despertó emociones que llevaba años sin experimentar, no estaba seguro de cómo procesarlos ni tampoco sabía qué hacer con ellos. Lo único que tenía seguro en ese momento era que necesitaba verla otra vez, tenía que decirle algo pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, no supo qué decir.

El viento soplaba fuerte y la fría brisa acarició lentamente el cabello de Fennel con la elegancia de la naturaleza. Colress se perdió entre los trazos definidos de su cabello y la científica lo miró con gran frialdad y enojo.

—¿Tienes algo para decir? —la pregunta de Fennel lo asustó, no esperaba algo tan directo.

Colress intentó hablar, pero al abrir la boca ni un solo sonido salió de ella. Sabía lo que había hecho y su mente simplemente no podía pensar en las palabras correctas para decirle. Miró al suelo intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos, pero parecía imposible sabiendo que Fennel estaba parado frente a él juzgándolo con cada segundo que pasaba. Justo cuando abrió su boca para decir algo, un abrazo repentino lo interrumpió y al ver abajo notó que era Amanita.

—¡Fenie! ¡Fenie! ¿Ya conociste a Colress? ¡Es raro como yo! —la niña tenía atrapado al hombre en un abrazo y el pobre no supo cómo responder— ¡ven! ¡Ven! ¡Te quiero enseñar un video Colress! ¡Te va a encantar!

Dejándose llevar por la niña, Colress fue jalado por ella hacia la casa pero le hombre miró atrás para verla una vez más. Era tan familiar pero su actitud parecía venir de una completa extraña. Cuando Amanita lo sentó en una silla y junto a Rosa le enseñaron varios videos virales, Colress se obligó a sonreír ya que, aunque fueran la mayoría legítimamente divertidos, tenía tanto en mente que no lo dejaba disfrutar las cosas tranquilo.

—Esta tonta computadora —dijo Rosa llamando su atención, se dio cuenta que su laptop parecía tener problemas para cargar el siguiente video y suspiró enojada— debe de ser que el internet no está bueno a estas horas.

—No es eso —respondió Amanita abriendo varias ventanas y las analizó rápidamente— es solo que tu disco duro está muy lleno de información y necesitas limpiarlo o por lo menos pasar los archivos a otro portal para que no sature el sistema.

La explicación de Amanita fue acertada, al punto y muy sencilla que logró sorprender al científico. Finalmente algo logró distraerlo de Fennel.

—¿Tú sabes de computadoras Amanita? —preguntó Colress.

—¡Sí! Ayudo a un amigo de mi hermana que se llama Bill y es de Kanto —Amanita empezó a girar un poco sobre la silla del escritorio sintiéndose orgullosa— me gusta mucho las computadoras. ¿A ti te gustan las computadoras?

—Muchas veces me encuentro entretenido analizando los múltiples sistemas de la computación —respondió Colress con una sonrisa— así que sí, me gustan las computadoras.

—¡Yeii! Otra cosa que tenemos en común —Colress tenía que admitir que ver la emoción de Amanita en verdad tenía un sentimiento contagioso que estaba logrando alegrarle un poco su tarde— ¿puedo enseñarte mi laptop? ¡Tengo muchos programas que hago yo solita!

—Me encantaría —respondió sin pensar el científico, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esa carita?

—Si ya terminaron su charla de ñoños, quisiera recordarles que yo soy la del cumpleaños y exijo atención —proclamó Rosa atrás de ellos.

Amanita se rió y bajándose de la silla acompañó a Rosa para hablar por un rato con Cheren. Cuando le dijo al científico que las acompañara, Colress le prometió que las alcanzaría después y decidió recostarse mejor en la silla del estudio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que buscar a Fennel? Hizo eso y no salió bien. ¿Debería hablarle nada más? Estaba convencido que eso no le traería ningún beneficio.

—Así que después de todo este tiempo, nos volvemos a encontrar —la voz imponente de la profesora lo hizo suspirar frustrado, ¿por qué entre todos los invitados tenía que ser ella la que entrara al estudio?

Colress se sentía frustrado, tenía tantos deseos de huir de ahí pero sabía que con eso no podría solucionar nada. No podía dejar a Rosa y a Nate sin despedirse y lo mismo aplicaba con su nueva amiga Amanita, pero por Arceus que le asustaba la profesora tanto.

—¿No tienes las agallas para hablarme? —preguntó la profesora Juniper con sus brazos cruzados— está bien, jamás fuiste alguien muy valiente. Eres de la clase de cobarde que huyen…

Para la suerte de Colress, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien entró al estudio pero no parecía estar en su mejor racha al ver a Fennel cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Cruzó sus brazos y miró tanto a Fennel como a Colress con la misma cara fría y sin emociones. Era muy pero muy raro ver a Fennel así de seria y sabían que cuando esto ocurría, no había escapatoria.

—¿Nos podrías dejar un momento a solas Auri?

—Pero Fennel…

—Ahora, —su orden fue directa y la profesora salió sin dudarlo dejando a los dos científicos solos, queda demás decir que Colress evadió contacto visual.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Amanita?

La pregunta lo confundió, tenía tanto temor de hablarle que se limitó a torcer su cabeza sin entender bien la pregunta. No estaba seguro si Fennel entendió su lenguaje corporal o si simplemente quería escuchar una palabra salir de él, después de esperar un buen rato decidió arriesgarse y dijo:

—Me temo que no entiendo tu pregunta…

—Amanita, la hermosa y linda niña de anteojos que nos presentó, es mi hermana menor y la amo como no tienes idea —Fennel se acercó al hombre con una actitud agresiva— hace unos segundos me vino a decir, saltando de la felicidad, que habías aceptado ir a nuestra casa a ver sus programas de computadora. ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

—N-no pretendo nada, —su voz temblaba al hablar— Amanita me preguntó y yo acepté.

—Lo último que quiero es que la lastimes, Amanita se siente tan orgullosa de haber hecho un amigo por su cuenta que no me siento con el corazón de decirle el maldito cobarde que eres —dijo Fennel, las entrañas de Colress se retorcían con sus palabras— así que si en verdad quieres ser su amigo que sepas que ahí estaré yo para vigilarte, pero si miras esto en segundo plano ni te molestes en venir. Lo último que quiero es que rompas el corazón de mi hermana también.

Sin decir una palabra más, la mujer se retiró y dejó a Colress atrás paralizado. No se movió de su lugar por Arceus sabrá cuánto, pero Nate entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta atrás de ellos para tener más privacidad.

—Definitivamente necesitas hablar de esto con alguien, llevas aquí más de veinte minutos —dijo el joven sentándose en la silla frente al científico— ¿qué pasó?

—Yo... no sé por dónde comenzar —dijo Colress— no sé por qué piensa que sería capaz de hacerle daño a una niña.

—Por el principio sería algo bueno.

—Preferiría evitar hablar sobre eso… es algo personal.

Nate y Rosa conocieron a Colress aproximadamente un año atrás y si había aprendido algo el muchacho en todo ese tiempo era lo reservado que el científico podía ser. Pero había algo que compensaba esa actitud y era su honestidad, en todo el tiempo que lo conocieron, incluso si había sido durante el tiempo que fue jefe pasajero del Equipo Plasma, jamás les mintió. Estaba convencido que si no querría hablar tal vez encontraría otra forma de comunicarse.

—¿Alguna vez lastimaste a Fennel? —la pregunta de Nate fue directa, el científico estaba seguro que esa era una de las razones por la cual le agradaba tanto, Colress asintió y sin querer obligarlo a hablar, Nate supo que necesitaba ir al grano con él si en verdad quería ayudarlo— bueno, supongo tiene miedo que le hagas lo mismo a su hermanita.

—No sería capaz de hacerle daño a una niña —respondió molesto Colress, llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a la pequeña pero no sería capaz de hacerlo a ningún niño.

—Entonces demuéstraselo —la firmeza de la voz de Nate era contraria a la gentileza de la voz de Rosa— demuéstrale que serás su amigo.

—Sí… —su tono fue suave, como el de alguien pensando en un plan, después la cara triste y desilusionada de Colress se prendió en llamas de puro entusiasmo y ahí Nate pudo ver de nuevo al mismo hombre que conocía— ¡Eso es! ¡Seré su mejor amigo y así se arreglará todo! ¡Gracias Nate!

Así fue como la determinación del hombre volvió a reconstruirse tan pronto había sido destruida, recorrió la casa hasta encontrar a Amanita comiendo pastel con Rosa en el comedor. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Juniper hablando con Fennel y otros invitados con cabello extraño y rojizo. No le importó, miró a Amanita y sin pensarlo le dijo:

—¡Amanita! ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si sería tu amigo? —la pequeña simplemente asintió con la boca llena de pastel— ¡he decidido que no seré tu amigo! —por una fracción de segundo el corazón de la niña se destruyó— ¡seré tu **_mejor_** amigo!

—¡Mejores amigos! —gritó Amanita feliz de la vida subiéndose sobre su silla y con mucha confianza se lanzó hacia el científico.

Por suerte, el hombre pensó rápido y la atrapó, no sabía de dónde venían esos reflejos pero tener a alguien riéndose en sus brazos a todo volumen en verdad le trajo una felicidad que no había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo. Fennel y la profesora miraron la escena con la boca abierta.

—Santo cielos Aurea, cierra la boca si tienes pastel en ella —dijo el Sr. Juniper con un suspiro mirando a su viejo amigo a su lado con un tono desconsolado— oh Alder, estoy seguro que es por eso que no consigo que tenga novio.. jamás seré abuelo a este ritmo.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo la profesora ignorando a su padre mirando a Fennel.

—Yo la verdad lo miro como algo tierno…

—Nadie te preguntó Alder —respondió enojada la profesora, miró a su amiga científica que observaba la escena especialmente seria y callada— Fennel, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé… —su respuesta fue honesta— pero por lo menos Amanita lo está…

Por el resto de la velada, Amanita y Colress estuvieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa y de vez en cuando se les unía Rosa o Nate para unirse a la conversación. Amanita estaba tan feliz ese viernes, no solo conoció a su mejor amigo sino también hizo muchos otros gracias a la actitud de Colress. Si quería hablar con la campeona de Unova, Colress le hablaba primero ya que Amanita le decía que le daba pena iniciar una conversación. ¡Incluso ella se tomó una foto con Amanita y Colress la tomó! Ahora la niña se sentía con la libertad de sentirse orgullosa y ya quería verle las caras a sus compañeros cuando les enseñara la foto que tenía con la mismísima campeona de Unova.

No se podría decir lo mismo por el lado de Fennel, ella tenía que admitir que ver a Colress sonriendo de oreja a oreja se sentía como una daga clavada en su espalda. Lo único que detenía que el arma blanca llegara hasta su corazón era Amanita, verla feliz a ella le amortiguaba mucho el dolor pero este continuaba ahí. Hubo un momento que pensó en prohibirle a su hermana de hablar con el hombre, pero los escuchó mientras hablaba y podía ver ahí una conexión legítima que dictaba amistad, algo que tristemente estaba en cadencia en su vida. Sabía que había otra razón, pero por ahora prefería dejarlo en el fondo de su subconsciente e ignorarlo.

Esa noche, Fennel soñó con Spinaraks bailando al ritmo de muffins y pasteles. Chocolate y vainilla, de todos los colores y sabores decoraban el cielo de esa fiesta pero todo al final tenía un gusto a espárragos. La científica culpó solemnemente a Colress por su alocado sueño.

* * *

 _Fennel notó que Colress no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las citas, estaba bien para ella ya que tampoco podía admitir ser una experta en el asunto. Habían veces que ella tenía que ir a buscarlo a él a su dormitorio ya que el muchacho simplemente se le olvidaba que tenían una cita. Eso pasó por lo menos unas dos veces, pero a la tercera Colress se volvió inseparable y Fennel no podía ser más feliz._

 _Asistían a algunas clases juntos y Fennel logró convencer a Colress que se comportara mejor para que no continuaran sacándolo de las clases. Aunque fuera alguien muy inteligente, también era reservado ya que siempre que le preguntaba algo acerca de su familia el muchacho evadía el tema. Pero con el resto, era totalmente honesto y Fennel cada día se enamoraba más de él._

 _En su tercera cita, finalmente se tomaron de las manos y según las múltiples revistas que leyó la joven universitaria, sería en esta reunión en donde recibiría su primer beso. Extrañamente, Colress no parecía tener idea de las reglas así que Fennel decidió tomar las riendas en el asunto. Se encontraban en el jardín del campus bajo un árbol, Fennel apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Colress._

 _—_ _Colress… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _—_ _Claro —respondió el muchacho, estaba demasiado distraído disfrutando el olor dulce de su cabello._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no me has besado? —la pregunta de Fennel asustó un poco a Colress, el muchacho jamás había sido tan cercano a alguien y no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación. Por un momento se separaron y la miró sin estar seguro de qué decir._

 _—_ _¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien? —Fennel tenía la pésima costumbre de preguntar lo que se le viniera a la mente sin pensarlo, Colress simplemente asintió ya que sentía vergüenza responder con palabras._

 _Una vez más se vieron el uno al otro, Fennel acarició cariñosamente su mejilla y el muchacho juró jamás haber sentido una piel tan suave y hermosa como el de ella. Decidió, por primera vez en su vida, seguir sus instintos así que cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaba a él con los ojos cerrados, cerró los suyos sin moverse de su lugar. Su primer beso fue pequeño y rápido, pero sentir sus labios en los suyos hizo que se prendieran miles de fuegos artificiales en su estómago y corazón. Fennel lo miró y con una pequeña risa dijo:_

 _—_ _También es mi primer beso._

 _Sin previo aviso, Colress la volvió a besar queriendo experimentar sus dulces labios otra vez. Al separarse, el muchacho notó lo sonrojada y sorprendida que se miraba y tenía que admitir que se miraba más que adorable. Apoyó su frente sobre la suya y dijo:_

 _—_ _Ahora este fue nuestro segundo beso… tercero... cuarto..._

 _Y así fue como en una sola tarde la pareja inocente compartieron sus primeros veintisiete besos bajo un árbol en el campus._

* * *

Capítulo corto, tuve una semana dura pero el próximo será más largo. Gracias a todos por leer y déjenme saber qué les pareció el cap en sus comentarios.

Amphy and Alex: ¡Leí tu primer cap de tu historia! Tengo que dejarte review porque está buenísima. No te preocupes por el poema, no es necesario ya que pro algo estoy poniendo estos flashbacks de su historia juntos. Qué bueno que te guste mi estilo! La verdad no sé cómo podría describir mi estilo pero si capta tu atención debe de ser algo bueno, ¡gracias por tus alentadoras palabras :D !

Miu0: Cuando los vi a los dos juntos pensé que no había cosa más tierna que una pareja de bichos raros XD espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el comentario!


	3. Un Castillo de Hielo y Combees

_Capítulo 3: Patinazo a la Nincada, Un Castillo de Hielo y Combees_

 _—¡Acaso esto será una costumbre suya! —gritó furiosa Aurea a su compañera de cuarto y su novio._

 _—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? No estamos haciendo algo malo —dijo Fennel quien se acomodaba más en la cama de su compañera junto a su novio._

 _Cuando la joven estudiante entraba a su habitación esperaba tener la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir una siesta hasta su próxima clase. Pero desde que Fennel comenzó su relación oficial con Colress ese inevitable deseo se miró interrumpido. Cada tarde, cuando entraba a su habitación, los encontraba sobre su cama compartiéndola entre los dos. Fennel con dos agujas de tejer en cada brazo mientras que Colress estaba sentado frente a ella sujetando la lana en sus dos manos para que no se enredara._

 _—La última vez que intentaste tejer algo sobre mi cama la llenaste de brillantina, ¿por qué tiene que tener tanta brillantina la lana que usas?_

 _—Porque sin ella no brillaría —contestó Fennel molesta._

 _—¿Por qué no usas tu cama en la litera de arriba?_

 _—Porque tengo miedo que se rompa con nuestro peso, ya escuchas todas las noches cómo cruje cada vez que me doy la vuelta al dormir —la joven levantó su obra… bizarra de lana la cual Aurea no estaba segura si era una bufanda o un suéter mal hecho— además, esto lo estoy haciendo para ti. Jamás usas cosas coloridas y quiero hacerte algo que ponga algo de alegría en tu aburrida ropa. ¿Qué te parece?_

 _—No lo sé, —Aurea miró a Colress quien siempre se asustaba al verla— dime, ¿qué piensas tú?_

 _Llevaban casi tres meses de relación y el muchacho todavía era incapaz de emitir un sonido frente a la compañera de cuarto de su novia. Esa mujer le aterraba y prefería mantenerse seguro en sus murallas de silencio antes de decir cualquier cosa y quedar en ridículo frente a ella. Aurea solo suspiró y tenía que admitir que aunque encontrara odiosa a su compañera, sentía un cariño que poco a poco crecía hacia ella y verla tan feliz con su nuevo novio (sabiendo lo rara que era ella) la hacía feliz también. Tomando su termo vacío para llenar después, miró a la pareja y dijo:_

 _—Más les vale que cuando regrese esté mi cama libre de cualquier porquería brillante —antes de irse sacudió un poco su cama y empezó a refunfuñar— parece como si alguien hubiera mutilado a un hada aquí…_

* * *

—Ayer tuve un sueño raro —declaró Amanita esa mañana comiendo su desayuno— apuesto que fue más raro que el tuyo.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó con una sonrisa Fennel.

—Apuesto a tu galleta a que el mío fue más raro..

—Acepto el reto —Fennel bajó su única galleta restante y se inclinó sobre la mesa para estar frente a su hermanita— dame con todo lo que tengas, ¿qué soñaste?

—Soñé que estábamos tú y yo caminando sobre ramas en la selva, —Amanita parecía estar muy orgullosa de su sueño— cuánto a que el tuyo fue más normal.

Antes de responder, Fennel ajustó sus anteojos y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa malévola. Sacó su diario de sueños y se lo pasó a Amanita para que leyera en voz alta su última entrada:

—"Me encontraba en un show de hielo, mientras me sentaba en mi lugar pude ver cómo el primer acto empezó con tres Combees patinando en sincronía con piruetas, giros y saltos. Justo en medio del círculo de Combees patinadores aparece un Nincada realizando con gracia y elegancia los pasos complejos de un verdadero artista sobre hielo…" —Amanita bajó el cuaderno y ajustando sus propios lentes miró a su hermana completamente confundida— Fenie… ¿cómo los Combees pueden patinar sobre hielo?

—Muy simple —respondió Fennel comiendo su última galleta con orgullo, Watchdog se acercó y aunque la científica no pudiera darle de su galleta se conformó con acariciarle la cabeza— solo necesitan ponerse sus patines y seguir sus Sueños sobre Hielo…

—¡Pero los Combees no tienen pies! —gritó frustrada la niña.

—Es cierto… —Fennel se quedó por un momento pensando pero después aceptó que no había forma de encontrar una explicación lógica al asunto así que simplemente decidió ir a un tema más importante— ¿sabes quiénes sí tienen pies? Los demás niños que irán al Campamento del Profesor Sycamore…

—No quiero ir, la ciencia es estúpida.

Fennel suspiró molesta, en verdad su hermanita podía ser muy necia cuando quería y esta actitud se tornaba más difícil de soportar. Amanita miró enojada a su hermana y dejó su cuchara en su plato de avena sin terminar, antes lo estaba comiendo sin problemas pero justo ahora decidió no comerla.

—Terminate la avena.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Amanita con un tono molesto y sus brazos cruzados.

—Está bien, esta avena será tu almuerzo entonces —cuando Fennel se acercó para quitarle el plato, la niña empezó a comerlo a toda velocidad y manchando parte de su ropa de dormir en el proceso— no entiendo por qué no quieres ir al campamento.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que vaya a ese estúpido lugar.

—Porque pienso que un poco de aire fresco te haría bien —Fennel se sentó frente a su hermana, tomando ahora un tono más gentil compartiendo su genuina preocupación por ella— no quiero que te pases las vacaciones encerrada…

Amanita no respondió y continuó comiendo su avena silenciosamente, la científica estaba segura que su hermanita no odiaba la ciencia pero había algo ahí que la hacía decir eso. Los niños podían ser personas complicadas y Fennel simplemente no era su madre así que no tenía la misma autoridad ante ella. Situaciones como esta eran como un recordatorio para la científica, uno que le decía que no estaba lista para ser madre porque si fallaba con su propia hermanita, ¿qué podría ofrecerle a su propio hijo?

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos depresivos y Amanita atendió rápidamente con mucha alegría. Por el tono que usaba, Fennel supo que sería Colress arreglando la hora de llegada y la científica suspiró molesta. En verdad tenía el deseo de armar una barricada en la entrada de su departamento y recibirlo con lanzas y dagas, pero sabía que esta amistad podía ayudar a aumentar la confianza de su hermanita quien lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pero eso no quitaba que lo vigilaría como un Mandibuzz.

* * *

Colress apareció en su puerta unas horas después de almuerzo, era fin de semana así que Amanita no se tendría que preocupar por la escuela hasta el lunes. Cuando Fennel lo atendió, el hombre quedó un poco congelado al verla frente a frente otra vez.

—Hola Fennel… —eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

La mujer no le respondió y solo se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Aunque el departamento no fuera grande, tenía un ambiente abierto que dejaba que entrara luz de las ventanas y el balcón. Todo estaba nítidamente ordenado en la sala con sillones grises y múltiples cojines de todos los colores y patrones posibles. La mesa del comedor, el cual quedaba frente a una cocina abierta, tenía un florero con lirios que emitían un olor delicioso y fuerte en el ambiente. En la sala había una cama para Pokemons con un Watchdog durmiendo pacíficamente y un Munna flotando sobre él con gran felicidad, supuso que estaría alimentándose de sus sueños.

Pero su observación fue interrumpida cuando Amanita lo recibió con un abrazo y muy emocionada lo miró para gritarle:

—¡Ven! ¡Te voy a enseñar mi computadora en mi cuarto!

—Amanita, —dijo Fennel quien se sentó en la sala despertando a Watchdog que instintivamente se sentó a su lado para sujetar la lana que traía con ella, sacando dos grandes agujas para tejer la científica se puso a trabajar—recuerda de lo que hablamos, nada de chicos en tu habitación.

—¡Es cierto! —Amanita miró a su nuevo amigo quien parecía tener miedo de moverse— ¡espérame en el comedor! ¡Ahorita regreso!

—C-claro —respondió nervioso Colress sabiendo que Fennel podía vigilarlo perfectamente desde la sala.

Tomó una silla frente a la sala ya que sintió que estaría mal darle la espalda a Fennel. Ver a Watchdog sujetar la lana lo hizo sonreír, recordaba cómo él solía ayudarla en esto. Era aburrido, pero eso no era lo importante cuando la ayudaba.

—¿Así que sigues tejiendo? —preguntó Colress dejando que el amor de las dulces memorias sustituyeran el miedo del presente.

—Obviamente —respondió secamente Fennel quien parecía estar más concentrada en mover correctamente las dos agujas.

Hubo un momento más de silencio en donde Colress tocó la mesa con un dedo nerviosamente, intentando crear un ritmo que fuera acorde con sus latidos pero iba tan rápido que no existiría forma posible de sincronizar ambos sin un baterista profesional. Respiró profundo recordando que quería arreglar todo entre los dos y estar callado tocando molestamente la mesa no lo ayudaría en su causa:

—¿Qué tejes?

—Un suéter.

—¿Un suéter para quién?

—Definitivamente no para ti —Fennel estaba dejando ver su lado inmaduro y Colress lo prefería así, no sonaba tan agresiva como antes.

—Es un alivio, odiaría tener un suéter tan rosado —Colress se empezó a reír pero la mirada fría de la científica mató su risa en cuestión de segundos.

Para la suerte del científico, ese silencio crudo no duró por mucho tiempo ya que Amanita volvió a aparecer con su laptop y varios discos duros externos. Definitivamente la niña era hermana de Fennel, pensó Colress, pues los colores muertos del ordenador y sus accesorios eran cubiertos por múltiples calcomanías coloridas.

—¡Huele este! —dijo Amanita mientras le ponía un disco duro externo frente a su cara— le puse una calcomanía que huele a uva, al principio quería ponerle uno que oliera a fresas pero pensé que era una mala idea.

—¿Y por qué lo sería? —preguntó Colress.

—Porque leí un artículo que decía que las fresas no eran frutas sino que otra cosa que se llama _infrutescencia_ —Amanita miró aterrada al científico— ¿sabes lo mal que estaría poner una calcomanía de olor a fruta cuando no es una fruta de verdad? ¡Eso es una abominación!

—¡No tenía idea que las fresas no fueran consideradas frutas! —respondió sorprendido Colress, Fennel se preguntó si su tono era sincero o si simplemente le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su hermanita.

—¡Sí! También los higos y las piñas no son frutas.

—¿Higos? Nunca me gustaron mucho los higos, ahora puedo decir que las piñas son mi infrutescencia favorita —no había duda alguna, pensó Fennel, Colress genuinamente se había interesado por lo que decía su hermanita y no le seguía la corriente.

—Muchos en mi clase no me creen —comentó Amanita, extrañamente su tono alegre empezó a apagarse y miró con tristeza la mesa— todos se burlan de mi porque no me creen.

Fennel levantó su mirada concentrada para ver a su hermanita preocupada, Colress notó esa expresión de la científica y pensó que debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer por ellas. Sonrió y puso el disco duro sobre la mesa diciendo:

—Yo sí te creo.

—¿Por qué los demás no?

—Es solo… —era una pregunta difícil que responder, Colress pudo ver en la niña la misma confusión y sufrimiento que él pasó a su edad pero ella, a diferencia de él de pequeño, no estaba sola— es solo que hay personas que les cuesta entender. No les hagas caso, ¿me puedes enseñar lo que tengas guardado en tus discos duros?

—¡Es cierto! —lo bueno de los niños es que podían pasar de un extremo a otro con gran rapidez, regresando a la alegría de Amanita— ¿me podrías pasar el que tiene calcomanías de coronas, pastelitos y Flabébés?

Así fue como la próxima hora Colress observó impresionado el desarrollo informático que la niña tenía guardado en su disco duro. Tenía programas improvisados para todo tipo de ocasión: para comprimir documentos grandes, otro para exportar documentos de un formato a otro… ¡incluso había inventado su propio tipo de formato que solo funcionaba en su computadora!

—Mi amigo Bill y yo siempre nos sentamos para trabajar juntos —comentó Amanita quien escribía a toda velocidad— nos hablamos con video llamadas y hay veces que incluso me paga aunque yo le diga que no.

—¿Bill? —preguntó Colress pensando que conocía ese nombre de alguna parte— bueno, no importa, ¡esto es increíble Amanita! En verdad eres una genio con la computadora.

—¡La computadora es genial! —Amanita miró enojada a su hermana y bufó— más divertida que tu estúpido campamento de ciencia.

Fennel miró molesta a su hermana quien le sacó inmaduramente su lengua para mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, la científica respondió de la misma manera sacando su lengua también y Colress sonrió. Le preocupaba que hubiera algo atrás de eso, pensó que podría preguntarle después a la científica si no lo amenazaba con apuñalarlo con una de las agujas para tejer… recordó que la única capaz de hacer eso era su amiga Juniper así que se tranquilizó con más confianza de hablarle después.

Por las próximas horas Fennel escuchó su conversación: hablaron sobre cosas de computadora, hablaron de todo y de nada, después empezaron a ver videos divertidos juntos y la mujer se sentía feliz de ver que su hermanita estaba pasando un buen tiempo con alguien más que no fuera ella. Esperaba que toda esa confianza que mostraba frente al hombre se mantuviera ahí para que fuera así de segura en la escuela. Cuando se acercaba la hora de cenar, Amanita recibió una video llamada de Bill de Kanto y se vio obligada a irse a su cuarto para poder trabajar en unas cosas con él.

Dejando a los dos adultos solos Colress se preguntó si sería ahora el momento indicado para irse, pero recordó que no despedirse era de mala educación así que se quedó sentado en su lugar sin moverse. Fennel se levantó del sillón con un suéter casi terminado (supuso el hombre que sería para Amanita por el tamaño) y se retiró a la cocina. La siguió con sus ojos y notó que tomó un vaso de vidrio e intentó servirse agua de la canilla. Pero al momento que levantó el mango, un pequeño chorro de agua salió mojando un poco a Fennel y al ser tan poco no lo había notado antes, pero Colress sí.

Sin pensarlo, Colress se levantó de su silla y fue a la cocina para revisar la canilla y el mango. Fennel se asustó por un segundo ya que no esperaba verlo ahí y su Watchdog con Munna siguiéndolo bien de cerca, se acercaron a la científica sin confiar en el invitado.

—¿Tienes herramientas? Podría revisar esto para que no salga agua por donde no debe —dijo Colress que abrió la canilla una vez más para observar de cerca en dónde se encontraba la fuga.

—No gracias, —respondió seriamente Fennel cerrando la canilla— no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo arreglarlo.

—Yo sé que tú puedes arreglarlo —dijo Colress abriendo otra vez la canilla— pero yo quiero ayudarte.

—Y yo no quiero tu ayuda —dijo Fennel cerrando una vez más la canilla.

—Está bien —Colress intuitivamente abrió la canilla sin pensarlo— entonces yo traeré mis herramientas y lo arreglaré sin usar tus herramientas.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando o algo? —Fennel cerró de nuevo la canilla.

—No porque no puedo trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo —Colress abrió la canilla y la mujer se sorprendió por su respuesta, dejaron el agua correr por un momento mientras que ambos adultos intercambiaban miradas.

Finalmente Fennel bajó el mango y parar de desperdiciar agua, se retiró de la cocina y Colress se preguntó si se había enojado con él por haberle dicho su realidad. Él se avergonzaba que a su edad tenía que regresar a los estudios y había intentando mantenerlo en secreto frente a ella, pero siempre le ocurría que con la compañía de Fennel era imposible mantenerle algo oculto. La científica volvió a aparecer con una enorme caja de herramientas y lo puso sobre el counter de la cocina. Miró al hombre y Colress entendió que la había traído para él y se acercó para buscar alguna llave que lo ayudara a arreglar la canilla.

—Así que estás estudiando en la universidad otra vez —era la primera vez que Fennel intentaba iniciar una conversación normal y civilizada con él así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la miró por un momento antes de continuar buscando lo que necesitaba.

—Sí… —Colress tenía que admitir que el orden que había en esa caja de herramientas era simplemente divino, todo organizado de una manera perfecta que mostraba lo cuidadosa que era Fennel con sus instrumentos de trabajo— si quiero encontrar trabajo necesito el diploma y el título… recuerda que nunca me gradué de la universidad.

—Ya veo… —Fennel usó un tono triste, Colress sabía la razón y pensó que el daño que hizo dejar la universidad le había afectado más a ella que a él.

—¿Por qué le insistes tanto a Amanita ir a este campamento científico? —Colress empezó a usar la llave en la canilla y pensó que su mejor opción era cambiar el tema— no suena nada mal, pero es obvio que Amanita no quiere ir.

—Primero porque no quiero que Amanita permanezca encerrada en el departamento durante las vacaciones de verano, —cuando Fennel se apoyó en un mueble en la cocina, tanto Watchdog como Munna sintieron que su cuerpo dejó de estar tan tenso y se sintieron libres de dejarla sin detectar peligro alguno— segundo porque quiero que haga más amigos y tercero porque este campamento lo dirige un amigo de Juniper así que me ofreció un descuento espectacular y conozco al hombre, sé que cuidarían bien a mi hermana.

Colress se concentró por un momento y antes de responderle se enfocó en no romper la canilla de la científica. Después de tirar fuerte, Colress se aseguró que la fuga de agua se detuviera y abriendo un par de veces la canilla se dio cuenta que todavía tenía que ajustar otras cosas.

—Suena a que es un buen lugar para que pase sus vacaciones, —comentó Colress buscando otros instrumentos en la caja de herramientas— me pregunto por qué no querría ir ahí…

—Dice que no quiere porque piensa que la ciencia es estúpida —al decir eso, el científico se vio obligado a detenerse y mirar sorprendido a Fennel, al darse cuenta de su cara la mujer encogió sus hombros— yo estoy convencida que es por otra cosa y que me dice eso solo para molestarme.

—Cual sea que sea la razón, hay que convencerla que la ciencia no es estúpida… tal vez pueda hablarle un poco para que empiece a gustarle más y tal vez así sí quiera ir al campamento —finalmente terminó los últimos detalles y al abrir la canilla, este no mostraba tener más fugas— ¡listo!

Poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, Colress admitía sentirse orgulloso por su pequeño logro pero al ver a Fennel no vio la cara que él esperaba. Se miraba distraída y miraba el suelo con una intensidad que emitía una tristeza obvia, el científico se paró frente a ella y pensó en poner su mano en su hombro para dejar claro su apoyo pero se sintió muy inseguro y la escondió en sus bolsillos.

—Oye, te prometo que Amanita estará bien —escuchar eso de Colress no le trajo consuelo alguno— ahora estoy aquí y quiero ayudar, seré el mejor amigo que pueda tener…

—¿Si? ¿Y cuando te irás? —le respondió viéndolo a los ojos, la pregunta de Fennel fue directa y cruda, como la verdad que tanto odiaba admitir el científico.

Colress guardó las herramientas en la caja con un corazón pesado, esa pregunta le cayó fuerte sobre su alma y la culpabilidad se lo comía vivo. Se aseguró que los instrumentos estuvieran en el lugar correcto y el silencio volvió a ser su fuerte, uno que no parecía romperse con el pasar de los minutos. Amanita fue la que rompió la muralla entrando a la sala para disculparse con Colress.

—Mi amigo Bill quiere que lo ayude con el mantenimiento del sistema de los Pokemons, —Amanita miró a su hermana que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor observando el suéter que no pudo seguir tejiendo— ¿podría comer mi cena en mi cuarto? ¡Solo por hoy! ¡Porfis!

—Antes de eso deberías de despedirte de Colress —dijo Fennel esperando que eso lograra sacar al hombre de su departamento.

—¡Es cierto! —Amanita abrazó a Colress y debido a su altura le llegó hasta el estómago— ¡adiós Colress!

—Adiós Amanita, suerte con el mantenimiento.

Con una sonrisa, la niña corrió hacia su cuarto para continuar con su trabajo y Colress intentó pensar en alguna manera de poderse despedir de Fennel dignamente. Pero al buscarla en el departamento, ella ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo con la puerta abierta con una expresión seria y triste en su rostro. Caminó hacia la salida pero antes de salir la miró y pudo ver que parecía querer decir algo.

—Adiós Colress —dijo Fennel y antes que pudiera emitir un sonido más, la mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara.

No lo hizo fuerte o rápido como para lastimarlo, pero su mensaje había sido más que claro.

* * *

—¡Profesora Juniper! ¿Qué debería de hacer con estas cartas de universitarios? —preguntó Bianca a la profesora, quien se encontraba revisando unos números en una pantalla.

—Seguramente deben de ser para pedir permisos de usar mi contenido en alguno de sus trabajos… —concluyó en voz baja la mujer quien se dio la vuelta en la silla y tomó su taza de café con forma de cabeza de Croagunk— déjalos en mi escritorio, los revisaré esta noche para responderles mañana.

—¿Qué hay de estos folletos que mandó el Sr. Juniper? —la profesora se preguntó qué clase de folletos le habría mandado su papá— al parecer son sobre hoteles con eventos para solteros y fiestas…

—Quémalas, quémalas y después haz un baile tribal alrededor con las cenizas —respondió la profesora, haciendo reír a Bianca en el proceso.

Aunque Bianca no fuera la persona más brillante o talentosa, Juniper tenía que admitir que la jovencita lo compensaba con determinación y compromiso. Desde que la contrató como su asistente encontró su ayuda útil y su compañía en verdad la encontraba necesaria cuando se perdía entre su gran investigación. Era una experta en ver el nivel de amistad entre un entrenador y su Pokemón y auqnue eso no estuviera exactamente ligado con sus investigaciones, tenía que admitir que era un talento impresionante y esperaba que en el futuro eso pudiera servirle para cuando decidiera dedicarse en un área específica en la investigación Pokemón.

Bianca le gustaba trabajar con la profesora, habían días que podía ser odiosa e insoportable pero eso no le afectaba ya que había pasado toda su infancia creciendo junto a Cheren (quien era más de quince veces más insoportable que la mujer). Decidió lanzar los folletos a la basura pero al encontrarla tan llena de papeles, bolsas de té y filtros de café decidió que ya era hora para cambiar la bolsa de basura y tirar la otra afuera. Tomó la gran bolsa negra y después de hacerle un nudo, la joven rubia salió por la puerta para botarlo al cubo de basura pero al abrirla casi se muere del susto al encontrar a un hombre rubio parado frente a ella con su puño en alto.

Dio un fuerte grito y el hombre gritó también, Juniper simplemente negó con su cabeza preguntándose qué había hecho Bianca esta vez. No se molestó en levantarse y revisar, la muchachita se asustaba por cualquier cosa y sabía que si algo malo ocurría su Emboar saldría corriendo para defenderla. Bianca ajustó sus anteojos y se encontró frente a ella un hombre alto y delgado con anteojos también, extrañamente tenía una franja azul en su cabello y juraría verlo antes. Tenía una mano sujetando su pecho dejando claro el gran susto que le había dado.

—¡Perdón si lo asusté! —dijo Bianca dejando la bolsa de basura y ayudando al hombre a levantarse— no escuché cuando tocó la puerta y no esperábamos un invitado hoy.

—¡No se disculpe señorita! —respondió respetuosamente el hombre sacudiendo su ropa— no debería asustarme por ver a alguien salir de una puerta, eso se debe de esperar de una puerta obviamente.

—¿Hace cuánto que está aquí? —preguntó Bianca torciendo su cabeza con curiosidad.

—Media hora… creo… —admitió con vergüenza el hombre.

—¿Por qué no tocó la puerta?

—Para serle franco quiero explicarle que no había tocado su puerta ya que… bueno es solo que… considerando las circunstancias del evento no me vi capaz de…

Cada vez que intentaba completar su oración con palabras coherentes, su cerebro se detenía por la interrupción de sus nervios y se miraba incapaz de hablar con claridad. Bianca era una dulce persona con un buen corazón, así que en lugar de juzgarlo lo miró con pena queriéndolo ayudar.

—¿Estás buscando a la profesora Juniper? —el hombre simplemente asintió— ¿eres estudiante universitario?

Colress asintió extrañado, se preguntó cómo la jovencita pudo adivinar que lo era ya que su apariencia no era el de un típico estudiante universitario. Bianca asintió emocionada y después de desaparecer adentro del edificio por unos minutos, volvió a aparecer para guiar al hombre adentro del laboratorio. Lo dejó en la entrada en donde había un sillón y Bianca lo invitó a sentarse:

—La Profesora Juniper vendrá en un momento, ¿quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Colress… —respondió tímidamente el hombre.

—¡Colress! ¡Me llamo Bianca! —después de agitarle la mano la joven se retiró del lugar para dejar solo al hombre.

Colress no pudo evitar sonreír, era lindo conocer extraños que fueran amables con él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar con personas prejuiciosas y crueles que siempre atesoraba la amabilidad que carecía tanto en el mundo.

—¡Hola! Bianca me dijo que eras un estudiante universitario —Colress no se atrevió a levantarse del sillón ni mucho menos darle la cara, la profesora se acercó poco a poco a su asiento— déjame presentarme personalmente, mi nombre es Aurea Juniper y estudio a los… debes de estar bromeando.

Colress se levantó rápidamente e intentó dar una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su respeto. Sabía que era inútil y que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía evitar su destino de sufrir en las manos de la profesora, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Colress intentó responderle, pero el miedo se apoderó de él y empezó a balbucear sin estar seguro cómo comenzar— ¡podrías hablar con coherencia! Actúa como el hombre de treinta y dos años que eres por Arceus…

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dijo casi gritando con frustración Colress— ¡listo! ¡Lo dije!

La profesora Juniper lo miró con la boca abierta y dio un fuerte y ruidoso aplauso. Después de ese varios continuaron llegando por parte de la profesora y el hombre sintió cómo se enfurecía más con cada aplauso que daba la mujer.

—¡Bravo! ¡Por fin me dices una frase coherente por tu cuenta después de conocernos desde hace más de diez años! ¡Totalmente mereces un Oscar por esto! —Juniper al terminar de aplaudir, cruzó sus brazos seriamente— ¿ayuda con qué, tarado infeliz?

—Q-quiero arreglar… no, _¡tengo_ que arreglar las cosas con Fennel! —una nueva seguridad empezó a surgir dentro de él, era una flama fuerte y apasionada— pero necesito un consejo y pienso que tú eres la que conoce Fennel mejor que nadie.

La profesora quedó boquiabierta una vez más, tenía una expresión la cual no podía decidir si reírse del hombre o echarlo a patadas de su laboratorio. Escogió un camino neutro en donde miró al científico y dijo:

—A ver si entendí: quieres que te ayude a ti, el tarado egoísta que hizo trizas el corazón de mi mejor amiga de la vida, a que arregles la relación que tú solito destruiste… ¿en verdad me estás pidiendo ayuda en eso?

—¿Sí?

—Te diré algo, déjame darte las instrucciones para no arruinar una relación seria en seis simples pasos —el tono que usaba la mujer era uno confuso, no sabía si era cínico o serio— paso 1: no abandones a tu novia. Paso 2: no abandones a la novia. Paso 3: no seas un idiota egoísta. Paso 4: no abandones a tu novia. Paso 5: no ocultes nada a tu pareja. Paso 6: no abandones a tu novia. ¿Está claro?

—¡No! —gritó frustrado Colress, podía soportar que Fennel lo tratara así pero no creía que Juniper tuviera el derecho de adoptar esa actitud— ¡lo qué tú me dices es cómo arruiné mi relación! ¡Pero nada de eso dice cómo puedo arreglarlo!

—¿Jamás se te ocurrió que Fennel merece a alguien mejor que tú?

—No me importa eso ahora, esto no es acerca de eso —Colress no estaba seguro cómo poner esos pensamientos en palabras— lo único que quiero es que no me mire de la forma que lo hace, la quiero en mi vida y en verdad quiero intentar arreglarlo pero… no sé qué hacer…

—Te lo pondré en términos sencillos ya que no tengo la energía o los crayones para explicarte cómo funcionan las relaciones entre adultos —Juniper dejó que su lengua siguiera sin límite, Colress no merecía su piedad— ¿quieres en verdad arreglar lo que había entre ustedes? Te aviso: eso no va a pasar porque es imposible arreglar lo que ya está destrozado, destruiste el corazón de mi amiga y si en verdad quieres lograr algo, pues déjame decirte que lo único que puedes hacer ahora es soportar y a ver qué pasa.

* * *

 _La universidad donde asistían ofrecía un laboratorio equipado con todo los instrumentos que un estudiante podría desear tener para su aprendizaje. Colress podía pasar horas admirando cada uno de ellos pero esa tarde se encontraba admirando algo más hermoso e importante: su novia. Fennel se encontraba haciendo un trabajo para un proyecto mientras que Colress la observaba a su lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la mesa, ya que nunca la había visto trabajar. Cuando tejía tomaba una actitud normal en donde le hablaba y aunque muchas veces eso resultara en enredar la lana, jamás se detenía y continuaba hablando. Pero ahora estaba en silencio, una mirada seria y analítica que revisaba cuidadosamente los químicos que preparaba y medía con un cuaderno a su lado con notas e instrucciones. Llevaba repitiendo el experimento varias veces._

 _—¿Seguro que no prefieres hacer algo mientras trabajo? —preguntó Fennel ajustando sus lentes protectores sobre sus propios, Colress también usaba sus propios lentes protectores ya que los dos eran un par de estudiantes responsables._

 _—Me gusta verte trabajar, —eso fue lo único que pudo decir como respuesta ya que, aunque quisiera inventarse alguna excusa más, no había otra razón sincera._

 _—Ya basta, me voy a desconcertar y arruinaré el experimento —-respondió completamente sonrojada Fennel arreglando su cabello, lo llevaba recogido y jamás se había acostumbrado a usarlo así— espero solamente aprobar con esto._

 _—¿Qué debes de hacer? —preguntó Colress._

 _—Es un experimento de químicos sobre plantas y debo desarrollar uno que no les haga daño y que esté basado en persulfato de sodio o de amonio —Fennel suspiró— pensé que podría descolorarlas sin matarlas en el proceso pero… no sé si la solución acuosa de peróxido de hidrógeno en mi experimentación esté acorde…_

 _Colress llevaba meses siendo pareja de Fennel y hasta ahora jamás la había visto insegura ante algo. Siempre andaba por ahí con tanta confianza que no le avergonzaba llevar suéteres tejidos mal hechos o broches de cabello que parecerían robados a una niña de ocho años. Esa era una de las razones por la cual Colress la amaba, su seguridad era contagiosa y le gustaba ese ambiente positivo._

 _Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para ayudarla fue pedirle el tubo de ensayo, después tomó un broche que tenía Fennel para aplicar el químico sobre la planta y después de mojarlo en el químico que tanto había trabajado su novia lo empezó a echar a un buen mechón de cabello._

 _—¡No hagas eso! —Fennel sintió el impulso de arrebatarle el tubo, pero tenía miedo que cayera por accidente en alguna parte sensible de su rostro así que no pudo hacer más que morderse sus uñas enguantadas y ver con terror a su novio quien parecía muy tranquilo frotando su mechón de cabello con el químico— ¿pero qué haces?_

 _—Un profesor nos obligó investigar los químicos en los productos de belleza de mujeres —explicó Colress, cuando terminó de frotar su mechón de cabello con el químico lo soltó para que cayera tranquilamente con el resto de su cabello rubio— a mi me tocó los productos de cabello y sé que los decolorantes de cabello están basados en una solución acuosa de peróxido de hidrógeno. Ya verás que mañana mi mechón estará tan descolorido y sin daños que sacarás una nota excelente en tu proyecto, confío en ti._

 _—Gracias amor pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste._

 _—Te lo acabo de decir, confío en ti y te amo —Colress se levantó y después de dejar todos los instrumentos en su lugar, cerró el cuaderno morado de Fennel— creo que ya trabajaste mucho y que tu experimento está bien, deberías dejarlo._

 _—No lo sé… me gustaría repetir el experimento una vez más… —antes que Fennel pudiera pensar más en su proyecto, Colress acarició su cara cariñosamente con una mano mientras que la otra intentaba acariciarle el cabello (el cual fallaba al tenerlo recogido)._

 _Ella siempre se derretía cuando Colress acariciaba su rostro y esta vez no fue una excepción, sus labios rogaban por los suyos y sus plegarias fueron respondidas cuando ambos se besaron con mucho cariño y amor. Ambos se encontraban cada uno en su propio banco, pero Colress rápidamente la llevó al suyo y cuando la sentó en sus rodillas, sintió un pequeño jalón en su cabello que le pareció raro. No había sido doloroso pero se dio cuenta que alguien le había quitado la liga que sujetaba su larga cabellera negra._

 _—Siempre me gustaste más con el pelo suelto… —dijo Colress que con un simple movimiento de su mano logró sacar del camino un gran mechón de cabello negro que interrumpía su amado beso con su amada y sonrojada novia._

* * *

Notas del Autor: Esta historia es mucho más larga de lo que esperaba… ¡pero no me importa! Amo estos personajes. Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme saber lo que les pareció en los comentarios.

Amphy and Alex: Yeii agreguemos otro eslabón a la cadena de reviews, yo ahorita acabo de terminar de leer el segundo cap del tuyo y le voy a dejar un review esta noche (lo leí en el teléfono estando en el bus). Para aclararte una cosa Aurea no sale con Alder [se podría decir que la pareja de la profesora es… Handsome ;) ;) ] , pero el Sr. Juniper suele desahogar sus penas de padre sin nietos con el excampeón (hay algunas personas que a cierta edad les da la urgencia que sus hijos tengan hijos y el viejo está en esa etapa). ¡Es tan incómodo cuando quieres enseñarle un video a alguien y se traba la computadora! Hay veces que uno siente que el internet quiere jugarte malas bromas -_- ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! No te preocupes, no te puedo asegurar que todos lo sueños serán más raros que los anteriores pero sí que te harán torcer la cabeza y decir _¿qué?_


	4. Dwebbles Anarquistas

Notas del Autor: Wow, la última parte del capítulo ha sido de las cosas más dark que he escrito en un buen tiempo… ¡amo escribir cosas así de vez en cuando! Gracias a todos por leer y déjenme saber en los comentarios lo que les parece la historia.

Miu0: Los sueños se me ocurren pensando en las cosas más locas que se pueden hacer con Pokemons (entre más WTF mejor XD) Te digo con experiencia que es muy raro cuando los sueños se repiten así que simplemente deja fluir tus sueños con las rarezas que vengan con ella. El Sr. Juniper tiene una crisis existencial en donde necesita nietos :S ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar!

Amphy and Alex: ¡Mañana leeré el último cap entonces :D! Hasta ahora he amado tu historia y esta cadena de comentarios me hace reír mucho jaja Mi madre es más conservadora, si le digo la palabra nietos se asusta diciendo cosas como _"primero la universidad y la carrera y luego nietos" "primero el matrimonio y luego nietos"_ … supongo que con Juniper es diferente porque ya pasó de la universidad y ya va rajando los treinta años XD Hay cosas como los patines en Combees que es mejor no explicarlos… Créeme, Colress sabe a lo que se está metiendo pero a mismo tiempo está perdido en el espacio XD jaja él no sería capaz de usar a Amanita para eso, 1. porque es su amiga y 2. (como tú lo dijiste) porque Fennel Y Juniper lo castrarían. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Dwebbles Anarquistas y la Opresión Yanmega.**

 _Hay una serie de reglas entre los estudiantes en cualquier centro educativo que jamás se habla pero todos lo saben: jamás le recuerdes al profesor acerca de alguna tarea que olvidó o de algún examen que dejó pasar por alto y no alargar las clases con conversaciones innecesarias con el profesor halagándolo o simplemente intentando introducir opiniones que a nadie les interesa. Si uno no lo aprendía por deseo o conveniencia propia, lo hacía por la mala experiencia de sufrir acoso entre los propios compañeros que le recordaban esas reglas de alguna manera u otra. Colress jamás lo aprendió estando en la escuela y en la universidad no hubo diferencia._

 _No solo rompía las tres reglas mencionadas anteriormente, inventó una nueva en donde no se debe de pelear con el profesor intentando contradecirlo en todo. Al principio era divertido ver al tarado de pelo rubio con un mechón azul pelearse con el profesor, pero cuando esa actitud se volvió en un hábito y perdían demasiado tiempo en clase dejó de ser entretenido. Llegaron al punto en donde no dejaban entrar a Colress a la clase y hubo una vez en donde quedaron con el profesor de tener clases en el exterior del edificio así cuando Colress llegara a la clase, la encontraría vacía._

 _Por más molesto que podía ser el muchacho, en verdad lo hacía con las mejores e inocentes intenciones que un hombre listo podía tener. Creció en un ambiente en donde siempre le cuestionaban todo y aprendía a través de la discusión. Se había vuelto como una segunda naturaleza en él y Fennel no la descubrió hasta que discutían por cualquier idiotez que tuviera que ver con cosas relacionadas a la ciencia._

 _Era raro cuando estas discusiones ocurrían pero Fennel era alguien gentil y lo dejaba pasar rápido ya que no era algo tan importante para ella como lo era para él. Colress también evitaba pelear con su novia ya que la amaba y después de sufrir el acoso de sus compañeros la veía como su única amiga en toda la universidad._

 _—Deberías de intentar no discutir con los profesores todo el tiempo, amor —comentó Fennel una tarde en donde el muchacho se desahogaba con su novia en su propia habitación, su compañero de cuarto se había ido a hacer algo con alguien más… seguramente con más personas que lo odiaban._

 _—¿Y dejar que el profesor me enseñe mal las cosas? —preguntó molesto Colress, su cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de su novia._

 _—Solo concéntrate en aprobar los parciales —desde su posición, Fennel podía acariciarle el cabello a su novio y lo hacía con mucho cariño, la cama de Colress era lo suficientemente grande para tenerlos a los dos— ya cuando seas profesional podrás hacer lo que se te de la gana…_

 _—¿A eso estoy destinado? ¿En lugar de aprender someterme a lo que los demás me digan? —Colress en verdad estaba enojado con el asunto, no lo comprendía y para él era injusto que lo trataran así._

 _—Por favor mi amor, no hagas esto más grande de lo que es… no vale la pena…_

 _—¿Tú que piensas de mi? —la pregunta de Colress pareció por un momento fuera de lugar, pero Fennel estaba acostumbrada a responder esa clase de preguntas ya que muchas veces se hacía a ella misma preguntas incluso más descabelladas._

 _—Pienso que eres alguien muy inteligente—se acercó a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso— también que eres lindo… mi novio listo y atrevido… luchador… mi amor, eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido… y eres muy importante para mí…_

 _Con cada halago que le daba le plantaba un pequeño beso en sus labios y Colress los recibió cada uno con su corazón abierto. Nadie le había dado cumplidos que se sintieran tan honestos como los de ella. Cada vez que sentía los labios de Fennel, su cuerpo temblaba con el deseo de tenerla más cerca y finalmente se dejó llevar cuando se levantó de sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella dándole la vuelta al asunto. Ahora ella estaba por debajo de él y verla tan sonrojada solamente la hacía más atractiva y hermosa para sus ojos._

 _—Te amo tanto Fennel… —se apoyó en sus brazos y recostó su frente sobre la suya y pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo deseo que tenía él en ese momento. Cada beso los llevaba a otro más profundo y Colress abandonó su boca para saborear su suave y limpio cuello con sus labios, entre todo la pasión ella finalmente pudo responder:_

 _—Yo te amo muchísimo a ti también, mi amor…_

* * *

Colress se tardó mucho para entender el consejo agresivo que le había dado la profesora, al hacer a un lado todos sus insultos, se dio cuenta que lo que básicamente le decía era que necesitaba soportar toda la furia de Fennel hasta que finalmente volviera a confiar en él. No estaba seguro por qué estaba tan dispuesto a soportar tanta hostilidad, pues sabía que siempre podía dejarlo. Pero había algo que no se lo permitía y era el simple deseo de tenerla de regreso en su vida. Se había comprometido a algo y pensaba cumplirlo. Amanita era otra razón por la cual quería acercarse más a la científica, en verdad le empezó a agarrar cariño y era la poca alegría que tenía en su vacía y solitaria vida.

Tenía Pokemons, así que tampoco estaba completamente solo, pero había algo en él que le gritaba con desesperación de tener contacto humano. No estaba seguro si era por haber permanecido durante tantos años aislado entre sus propias investigaciones o por la nostalgia que sentía al pensar en su antigua relación con Fennel.

—¿Qué creen que debería hacer? —preguntó Colress recostado en su cama, a sus Pokemons.

Su equipo se basaba en tres Pokemons solamente: un Magneton, un Metagross y un Rotom. Originalmente tenía un equipo más grande pero después de todos los acontecimientos que vivió con Nate y Rosa se dio cuenta que sus demás Pokemons eran indiferentes a su existencia. Pensó que serían más felices libres y ellos aceptaron sin problemas, Colress no sintió dolor alguno al ver a su Klinklang, Beheeyem y Magnezone marcharse, siempre los había visto más como sujetos de experimentos que como sus propios amigos. La historia con Metagross, Magneton y Rotom era diferente, tenía una conexión personal con ellos y con los años esas conexiones se hacían más fuertes.

Colress sabía que ninguno de los tres podrían responderle, pues Magneton se limitó a flotar sobre él con curiosidad mientras que Metagros simplemente lo vio abriendo un ojo, le habían interrumpido su siesta. Rotom entró a la habitación más revoltoso que nunca e intentó animar a Colress dándole pequeños choques eléctricos. Apreció su energía al saber sus intenciones, pero no podía complacerlo al pensar en su pasado.

—Me encantaría presentarte con Amanita, es divertida y muy eléctrica como tú —dijo Colress tocándolo varias veces con su dedo, emitía pequeñas ondas eléctricas así que cada vez que lo tocaba sentía un pequeño choque eléctrico, no le dolía ya que estaba acostumbrado, Rotom pareció mostrar mucha curiosidad al escuchar el nombre de Amanita torciendo su cabeza— pero tengo miedo que arruines toda la maquinaria en la casa de Fennel, sé lo bromista que eres.

Rotom se rió y finalmente se tranquilizó descansando cerca de su entrenador, recostándose sobre sus piernas. Era un pequeño reboltoso, pero aun así lo quería muchísimo el científico. Se volvió a recostar y pensó una y otra vez qué actividades se podrían hacer en la ciudad Striaton con una niña como Amanita (y si tenía suerte, Fennel los acompañaría también).

Ya la había visitado en varias ocasiones e incluso una vez la llevó al parque, pero Fennel siempre ponía una excusa para no salir con ellos y si estaban en la casa, tomaría su lugar habitual en la sala para tejer o leer algún libro mientras hablaban en el comedor. Antes de poder pensar más en el asunto su teléfono empezó a sonar y con un brinco lo atendió, era Amanita quien le pidió que si la podía acompañar durante la tarde al Dream Yard para un proyecto en la escuela.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió emocionado Colress, siempre había sentido curiosidad por ver de cerca los fenómenos que ocurrían ahí pero siempre se le terminaba olvidando.

—¡Yeii! —dijo Amanita por el teléfono— ven por mi a la escuela a las tres y media.

—¿En dónde queda tu escuela? —preguntó Colress, no recordaba haber visto una en Striaton en primer lugar.

Escuchó por un momento a Amanita gritando algo, escuchó pasos y el hombre se imaginó que estaría preguntándole a su hermana por la dirección. No se esperaba que la científica tomara el teléfono y después de decirle la dirección le dijo:

—Cuida bien a Amanita.

—P-por supuesto —respondió nervioso Colress— tú sabes que yo la cuidaré… Fennel, yo…

Sin previo aviso, colgaron el teléfono y el hombre suspiró, dejó su celular a un lado y miró el techo con mucha tristeza. Entendía que necesitaba soportar esa actitud pero era difícil. Su Rotom se acercó más a su entrenador, Colress sonrió y se preparó para dormir sabiendo que por lo menos tenía el apoyo de sus amados Pokemons.

* * *

Cuando el sonido de la campana sonó, Amanita recogió su mochila emocionada y corrió a la salida con sus demás compañeros. Al ver al hombre alto esperándola afuera, sonrió con mucha alegría y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo. Colress, extrañamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su peso.

—¿Lista para ir al Dream Yard? —preguntó Colress dejándola en el suelo.

—¡Sí! Incluso Fennie me preparó comida para llevar, ¡traje mis _infrutescencia_ favorita! —con mucho orgullo presumió el sandwich y las fresas cortadas que le había preparado su hermana, Colress sonrió— también me prestó a Watchdog para que nos cuidara, ¡nunca sabes si nos podemos encontrar con alguien!

—Sí, es mejor ir preparados —dijo Colress tomando la pequeña mochila de Amanita y pensando en su pasado— ese lugar podría tener rufianes o matones…

—O también momias —Colress miró extrañado a la niña sonriente— las momias me dan miedo.

—No te preocupes, si hay momias te protegeré con Watchdog y mis Pokemons.

—¿Tienes Pokemons? —preguntó emocionada Amanita.

—Tengo tres, pero hoy solo traje dos porque uno es demasiado travieso —respondió Colress, al momento de cruzar la calle, Amanita tomó inconscientemente la mano del científico que al principio se asustó del contacto físico. Pero al verla se dio cuenta de cuánto confiaba en él, eso lo hizo sentirse triste porque no se sentía merecedor de esa ciega e inocente confianza.

Llegaron al misterioso jardín, Colress admiró la iluminación mágica del día esplendoroso que bañaba delicadamente las ruinas del lugar. Todo cubierto por una capa de vegetación dejando claro el abandono del lugar, ocasionalmente pudo ver a varios entrenadores caminando por ahí y peleando contra otros. Era un lugar mágico definitivamente.

—¡Es lindo estar aquí! —comentó Amanita emocionada, tomó su mochila de la espalda del hombre y empezó a buscar un instrumento que le había prestado su hermana.

—Apuesto que Fennel ama este lugar —dijo Colress sintiendo el aire místico recorriendo el área.

—No, la verdad Fennie no le gusta estar aquí —respondió Amanita sacando a su Watchdog y prendiendo la pequeña máquina— creo que es porque trabajó aquí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido Colress, Amanita asintió y el hombre se preguntó si algún día podría hablar del tema con ella, este lugar parecía ser los escombros de un lugar bombardeado e imaginarse a Fennel en el mismo lugar era difícil.

—¿Listo para buscar Polvo de Sueño? —preguntó Amanita emocionada, Colress jamás había escuchado ese término antes y se preguntó si se refería a un nuevo dulce en el mercado o alguna canción pop ridícula de la radio.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Es cierto! La Profesora Juniper me habló de ti y me explicó que tú eras otra clase de científico y que no entendías de estas cosas.

—¿Qué clase de científico dice que soy según la profesora? —preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

—De la clase tarada, la cual no entiendo por qué dijo eso —Colress no se sorprendió de su respuesta— ¡pero te explico! El Polvo de Sueño es un material emitido por Munna y Musharna, ¿has visto el polvito que emite los sueños de los Pokemons que aparece cuando un Munna o un Musharna se los come? Bueno, el Polvo de Sueño sería como que el resi… resuido… resudo…

—¿Residuo? —preguntó Colress intentando ayudarla, incluso cuando se trababa con palabras era tierna.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! Es lo que queda y mi hermana estudia las diferentes clases dependiendo del Pokemón que se esté alimentando Munna o Mushurna.

—¿Por qué necesitarías eso para un proyecto escolar? Se ve complejo…

—La profesora nos dijo que teníamos que hacer un proyecto que tuviera que ver con energía, con cualquier tipo de energía y el Polvo de Sueño emite una y me gusta mucho —Amanita empuñó sus dos manos emocionada— ¡es como estudiar a Munnas después de comer!

—Se podría decir que te gusta la ciencia, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Colress.

—No, ciencia es lo que hace Fennel en su estúpido estudio casi todos los días sin descansar —comentó Amanita enojada.

Colress podría discutir por horas el concepto erróneo que tenía Amanita acerca de la ciencia, pero su madurez adulta (la cual, al parecer, apareció no hace mucho) le dictaba que había algo en lo último que dijo la niña que era importante para entenderla. No respondió y se quedó por un momento mirando el cielo pensativo, estaba seguro que había algo ahí que tenía que entender…

—Un momento —dijo finalmente el hombre— ¿es por eso que no te gusta la ciencia? ¿Por qué mantiene a tu hermana ocupada?

—No lo sé… —respondió Amanita avergonzada mirando el suelo, en el proceso pateó con suavidad un pequeño fragmento de escombro— yo…

—¡Oye! ¡El del pelo estúpido! —gritó un niño malcriado— ¡ten una pelea conmigo!

Colress miró al niño para encontrarse a uno pequeño con gorra y camisa anaranjada, tenía varios Patrats siguiéndolo y el hombre suspiró molesto pensando que el mocoso había interrumpido algo importante.

—Me encantaría, pero creo que mis Pokemons son demasiado fuertes para pelear contra los tuyos —respondió honestamente el hombre.

—¡S-soy fuerte también! —dijo quejándose el niño.

Sin decir una palabra más, Colress decidió sacar una Pokeball y al lanzarla, un enorme y pesado Metagross se materializó. Cuando aterrizó sobre el pasto y el cemento emitió un fuerte rugido que dejó a Amanita sonriendo y al niño aterrado.

—¿Ves?

El niño no respondió y corrió a toda velocidad dejando a los dos atrás, Amanita se empezó a reír al verlo aterrado y Colress sonrió orgulloso. Algo le decía en su mente que no debería de estar tan orgulloso de haber asustado a un niño de esa manera, pero ver a la niña riéndose le decía que valía la pena sentir orgullo.

—¿Puedo acariciarlo?

—Por supuesto, Amanita.

Al principio, Metagross solamente la observó serio pero cuando Amanita empezó a acariciarlo, sonrió para dejar clara su aceptación hacia la pequeña. Empezaron a explorar el área, Colress caminando junto a Watchdog mientras que Amanita montaba a Metagross que flotaba tranquilamente siguiendo a su entrenador.

—¡Hay que ir por allá! —gritó Amanita sobre Metagross apuntando a unas escaleras escalofriantes.

—¿No preferirías buscar Polvo de Sueño en un lugar… menos… peligroso y oscuro? —algo le decía a Colress que no era buena idea llevar a una niña pequeña a un lugar oscuro bajo unos escombros.

—No, Fennie jamás me lleva ahí y estoy segura que encontraremos más Polvo de Sueño allá adentro.

—Amanita, si Fennel no te deja entrar ahí… creo que deberíamos…

—¡Adelante mi feroz amigo! —gritó Amanita con todas sus fuerzas y Metagross extrañamente la obedeció flotando hacia las escaleras, Colress no tuvo más opción que seguirlos casi corriendo con Watchdog.

Ahora Colress entendía por qué Fennel no le permitía a Amanita entrar a este lugar: era oscuro, seguramente peligroso con todas las vigas metálicas colgando y escombros desparramados en el suelo. Pensó que sería la mejor idea dejar afuera a Metagross ya que si alguna estructura se caía de su lugar, el Pokemón psíquico sería capaz de detenerlo sin problemas. Amanita no parecía tener miedo y tenía que admitir que era un rasgo admirable de la pequeña. Había tanto silencio que Colress decidió traer de regreso un tema que habían dejado pendiente atrás:

—Amanita, quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera conmigo —la niña miró curiosa al hombre quien había adoptado un tono mucho más serio que antes— allá arriba me diste a entender que no te gustaba la ciencia porque alejaba a Fennel de ti, ¿es por eso que no quieres ir al curso de vacaciones que tu hermana te insiste?

—No…

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué no?

—No…

—¿No de que esa _no_ es la razón?

—No…

—¿No qué? —preguntó un poco frustrado Colress.

—¡No! —gritó Amanita quien saltó de Metagross y empezó a correr adentro de la oscuridad.

Tanto Metagross, como Colress y Watchdog intentaron seguirla pero el hombre se tropezó bruscamente contra unas vigas metálicas que atravesaban el pasillo. El pedazo de metal había cortado notablemente su pantorrilla y su Metagross se detuvo al instante para ir con su entrenador sintiendo su dolor y fatiga, al ser un Pokemón tan grande, ocupaba todo el pasillo y Watchdog no pudo pasar sobre el Pokemón psíquico cuando este paró.

—¡Amanita! —gritó Colress quien al intentarse levantar volvió a caer por el dolor— ¡Amanita por favor! ¡Amanita!

Pero la niña no respondió, dejó de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo y el hombre se estremeció enormemente. Le comandó a su Metagross que fuera tras ella para cuidarla y el Pokemón obedeció flotando a toda velocidad tras la pequeña, extrañamente Watchdog se quedó parado a su lado negándose a dejarlo solo. Era un buen Pokemón definitivamente.

Colress rápidamente registró la pequeña mochila de Amanita, sabía que Fennel era de la clase de persona que siempre llevaba consigo toda clase de instrumentos de emergencia y estaba seguro que prepararía a su hermanita de forma parecida. Encontró un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y al abrirlo rápidamente se desinfectó la herida abierta y la vendó para que dejara de sangrar. Tuvo problemas para ponerse de pie pero lo hizo a pesar del dolor, ahora tenía que encontrar a Amanita.

* * *

Parte de ser una investigadora involucra no tener horarios fijos para trabajar algunos temas. Cuando se trataba de Pokemons, tu horario iría acorde a las criaturas y esta vez anduvieron estudiando por la madrugada para observar varios fenómenos con Pokemons. Después de eso regresaron al laboratorio en donde pasaban todos los datos a una computadora y y después empezaban a evaluarlo e interpretarlo.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente Bianca —anunció la profesora estirando sus brazos— no es sano que hayamos trabajado toda la madrugada y el día sin parar.

Ya habían avanzado en la mayoría del proyecto y eran más de las tres de la tarde, encontró a Bianca cabeceando en su silla y al mismo tiempo intentando escribir algo en la computadora. Con una sonrisa, Juniper recordó cuánto le costó a ella trabajar sin tantas horas de dormir y era obvio que Bianca todavía se estaba acostumbrando.

Ayudó a Bianca a regresar a casa y después se dirigió a una cafetería para comprar su almuerzo: un pastelillo y un café. Sabía que no era sano, pero tenía sueño y solo quería comer algo rápido antes de lanzarse a su cama y dormir por el resto del día. Mientras caminaba, respiró profundo disfrutando el aire fresco de un suburbio sin tantos autos como Castelia o Nimbassa. Lo bueno de vivir en un lugar como el pueblo Nuevama era la tranquilidad que había, lo malo era que la única cafetería que había en todo el lugar estaba en el centro y eso significaba que tendría que caminar por unos sólidos veinte minutos entre campos abiertos y caminos de tierra vacíos.

Pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó un auto acercarse, era un jeep descapotable que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Juniper se hizo a un lado instintivamente y la profesora se sorprendió cuando el auto frenó repentinamente frente a ella. Al ver el conductor reconoció a un clásico escalador de montañas con un perfume muy particular:

—Disculpe hermosa dama, ¿me podría decir qué hace una bella dama como usted cami…?

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando la profesora saltó al auto y rápidamente besó al hombre, quien al sentir su dulce gesto la besó de regreso. Al estar en un auto el ángulo del beso fue raro, pero definitivamente lo disfrutaron dulce y lentamente.

—¿Tan rápido me reconociste? —preguntó el hombre cambiando su tono con un fuerte acento extranjero.

—Digamos que ya me acostumbré a tus disfraces, —la mujer tomó el asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón— ¿le molestaría al escalador invitar a esta damisela a un café y un muffin?

—¿Y recibiré algo a cambio? —preguntó el hombre mientras manejaba las solitarias calles enterradas.

—Tal vez, si tienes suerte…

* * *

La niña corría a toda velocidad y mientras lo hacía lloraba, ¿quiénes se creían para preguntarles cosas como esas? ¿Por qué nadie en su vida la podía dejar en paz? Si no eran sus profesores eran sus compañeros y si no eran ellos era su hermana. Ahora Colress, su único amigo, también se estaba comportando igual que los demás y eso le dolía, la confundía y la hacía sentirse triste.

Finalmente sus pulmones la obligaron a detenerse y al hacerlo se sentó en la pared de un pasillo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar sin estar muy segura de por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía triste y no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo.

Hubo un ruido que interrumpieron sus lágrimas, escuchó algo extraño en sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que unas máquinas viejas del edificio empezaron a prenderse y apagarse al mismo tiempo. Hacían un ruido extraño que parecía ser un extraño sonido del más allá, eso la asustó mucho y continuó llorando sin parar. Escuchó alguien más acercarse y al ver a Metagross flotar hacia ella, la llenó de alivio así que corrió para estar a su lado para que la protegiera del demonio que controlaba las máquinas.

—¡Amanita! —escuchó a Colress de lejos.

—¡Colress en dónde estás! —gritó de regreso Amanita a la oscuridad, al no recibir una respuesta continuó llorando— ¡Colress!

Metagross no parecía estar asustado por el extraño comportamiento de las máquinas y cuando sintió unos brazos abrazándola, Amanita se tranquilizó un poco sabiendo que Colress estaba ahí para protegerla y enterró su rostro sobre su pecho.

—¡M-me quiero ir! —dijo Amanita aterrada— ¡las máquinas nos van a matar!

Colress pensó en cargarla y salir de ahí, pero al ver el comportamiento de los mecanismos suspiró tranquilo. Era una extraña mezcla entre molesto y al mismo tiempo entendimiento, con una sonrisa miró a la niña y dijo:

—No hay nada que temer, mira las máquinas… no te harán daño.

Todavía con un poco de miedo, Amanita volteó su rostro para ver que la pantalla de las máquinas intentaban hacer una clase de gesto raro con pixeles que encontró gracioso. Dio una pequeña risa y eso pareció alentar más a las máquinas ya que con varios _beeps_ sincronizados lograron organizar una clase de sinfonía tecnológica alegre que animaron mucho a la niña. Colress reconoció el ritmo de una película que habían visto el otro día.

—¿Quiénes son las máquinas? —preguntó confundida Amanita.

—En realidad es un solo Pokemón, es mi Rotom —al escuchar su nombre, el Pokemón plasma salió de las máquinas y se paró frente a Amanita con curiosidad— tenía miedo de presentártelo ya que hay veces que puede ser un poco… travieso y no mide su fuerza. Pero ahora veo que en verdad quería conocerte y seguramente me siguió hasta aquí para hacerlo… lo lamento Rotom, te presento a Amanita.

Y así, el Pokemón plasma empezó a bailar alegremente alrededor de la niña quien respondió igual de emocionada intentando imitarlo. Era demasiado adorable, Colress sonrió y se dio cuenta como en tan poco tiempo había logrado encariñarse con la niña y era un cariño legítimo que no había sentido desde que había conocido a Nate y a Rosa. Ellos dos lo salvaron de sus ciegas ambiciones y ahora Amanita lo estaba ayudando a encontrar una nueva: estar ahí para su nueva amiga y arreglar todo con alguien más.

Exploraron juntos los pasillos oscuros de los escombros, con Amanita esta vez llevando a Rotom entre sus brazos y Watchdog siguiéndola bien de cerca mientras que Colress estaba sentado sobre Metagross por su herida en la pierna. No le quiso decir a la niña que se había lastimado intentando alcanzarla ya que no la quería hacer sentirse culpable, para su suerte estaba tan distraída con Rotom que no notó su pantalón café roto con la venda puesta sobre la herida.

Encontraron el famoso polvo en varias partes del lugar y Amanita le enseñó a Colress su "escondite secreto" que era el segundo piso de las ruinas que daba a un cuarto sin paredes ni techo con una hermosa vista del bosque. La niña le comentó a su amigo que este era el mejor escondite porque no habían entrenadores molestos retándola a batallas.

—Perdón por salir corriendo —dijo Amanita a media conversación.

—Está bien, te perdono… pero, en verdad me gustaría que me explicaras por qué no quieres ir al campamento… —Colress pensó que había sonado como una orden y pensó que ese no sería el mejor ángulo para entrar al asunto— ¿podrías explicarme, por favor?

—No quiero que me traten mal… —la respuesta sorprendió al hombre.

—¿Tratarte mal? —preguntó confundido.

—Todos me tratan mal en la escuela… yo sé que todos serían iguales en el curso de vacaciones…

Finalmente había una explicación lógica atrás de su comportamiento, Fennel tenía razón cuando dijo que había algo ahí que iba más allá de la ciencia y se resumía a las inseguridades de la pequeña niña con lentes. Watchdog estaba acostado a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pequeña y Colress se apoyó más en su Metagross.

—Amanita… pienso que deberías de hablarle a tu hermana de esto… —la niña miró confundida al hombre— yo no soy una persona muy buena que digamos y no sé si pueda ayudarte con esto…

—¡Eres increíble como persona! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y eres genial! —gritó Amanita con un tono que mezclaba enojo y entusiasmo, era un tono raro.

—Y tú también eres una gran amiga y por eso te digo que deberías de explicarle a tu hermana las cosas —Colress pensó en lo preocupada que se vio Fennel la tarde que le arregló la canilla y lo triste que se miraba— ella te ama muchísimo y… y a ella le afecta verte triste.

—¿Qué esté triste la hace a ella triste también? —preguntó confundida Amanita.

—Es así con todos supongo, cuando quieres a alguien y lo ves triste es normal que estés triste también.. por lo menos eso he visto yo… —el sol ya estaba anaranjado pintando el hermoso cielo con todos cálidos y brillantes, Colress pensó que ya pronto anochecería y que ya habían pasado suficientes horas explorando el lugar— regresemos a tu departamento, tienes un gran proyecto en el cual trabajar ahora.

* * *

Fennel se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo una nueva entrada en su diario de sueños. Al estar expuesta al Polvo de Sueño de Munna habían ocasiones en donde se quedaba dormida y recientemente había tenido un sueño y tenía que apuntarlo.

Recientemente había tenido una siesta rápida en donde soñó con Dwebbles anarquistas queriendo destruir el sistema de opresión Yanmega. Revueltas con Dwebbles luchando sin parara y Yanmegas reprimiéndolos con gas pimienta para detener sus campañas políticas.

Fennel suspiró y culpó el documental histórico que miró ayer a la noche por su sueño extraño, ¿por qué siempre soñaba con Pokemons insectos? Se preguntó si algún día obtendría alguna explicación lógica del asunto.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidamente salió de su estudio con Munna siguiéndola de cerca para ver a Amanita feliz saltando hacia ella para saludarla. Fennel la abrazó de regreso y acarició con cariño su cabello mientras que su hermanita le contaba todo lo que habían hecho en menos de tres minutos. En verdad la niña podía hablar rápido cuando quería.

—Deberías ir a trabajar en tus tareas —recomendó su hermana, cuando la niña asintió muy feliz, se lanzó sobre Colress para despedirse de él.

Colress le sonrió y Fennel notó que se paraba con una postura muy extraña, cuando la niña lo soltó y corrió a su cuarto, observó detalladamente sus piernas para encontrar la venda sobre el pantalón.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? —preguntó Fennel directamente, Colress se preguntó si podía evadir la historia para no preocuparla, pero llegó rápidamente a la conclusión que mentirle sería lo peor que podría hacer con ella.

—Me lastimé cuando explorábamos el jardín, no me di cuenta que habían vigas tiradas aunque Amanita me advirtió… —no necesitaba saber _toda_ la verdad— pero no te preocupes, Amanita está bien.

—Lo sé, gracias por llevarla —cuando Fennel intentó retirarse para llevarlo a la puerta, Colress actuó por instinto y la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, ninguno de los dos esperaban contacto físico.

—Fennel… creo que deberías hablarle a Amanita sobre el campamento otra vez —Colress tragó saliva y soltando su hombro ocultó su mano en su bolsillo— aunque… deberías intentar entrarle al tema con otro ángulo… solo opino.

—¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Yo… no creo que debería de ser yo el que te lo dijera, es algo entre tú y tu hermana y yo no me quiero… ya sabes, entrometer —Colress se rascó un poco su cabeza y miró a la mujer que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, siempre pensó que sus ojos eran hermosos aun en la noche— pero tenías razón, ella no odia la ciencia; solamente está confundida.

Fennel asintió entendiendo las razones atrás de su inseguridad, lo acompañó a la salida y cuando el hombre se encontraba caminando en el pasillo del piso, la científica decidió también seguir sus instintos:

—Colress, —al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, el hombre se detuvo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta— necesito decirte algo.

—C-claro… —el hombre no sabía si sería algo bueno o algo muy malo.

—Yo… quiero agradecerte por estar haciendo tanto por mi hermana, haces mucho más de lo que te puedo dejar saber —Colress suspiró aliviado, era algo bueno y que viniera de Fennel solamente lo hacía más satisfactorio.

—De nada, en verdad agradezco que me… ¿agradezcas supongo? —Colress dio una pequeña sonrisa, Fennel admitió recordar esa sonrisa.

—Aunque también te quería preguntar algo más serio —con decir eso, Fennel cerró la puerta del departamento y la tensión se intensificó entre los dos— esta actitud tan pendiente que tienes con Amanita, ¿tiene que ver algo con nosotros?

—¿Con _nosotros_ te refieres…? —Colress sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza al estar incluido en un _nosotros_ con solamente Fennel.

—Con nuestra pasada relación… tengo miedo que la estés usando para acercarte a mi.

Una vez más, la pregunta cayó bajo en la conciencia del científico y en verdad sus emociones se vieron atrapados en un gran remolino de incertidumbre. No estaba seguro si sentirse ofendido de saber que Fennel pensaba así de él, o si debía sentirse triste porque ella no lo miraba más que como el maldito que se aprovechaba de los demás para obtener lo que quería, pero al final todo se resumía a un sentimiento de culpa profunda que lo hizo reflexionar seriamente a lo que le iba a responder:

—Estoy en una etapa confusa en mi vida —dijo finalmente Colress— siempre pensé que el mundo trabajaba de cierta forma pero unos años atrás me di cuenta que no era así y que… y que durante la mayoría de mi vida actué tan encerrado en mi propia burbuja que ahora no sé cómo actuar afuera de ella.

Fennel lo escuchó con atención, no presionó al hombre para que hablara rápido ya que lo conocía y sabía lo difícil que era para él expresarse. Colress se apoyó contra una pared y miró el techo pensativo, necesitaba encontrar las palabras exactas para ella, la única persona que en verdad quería que lo entendiera.

—Sé que he sido egoísta —continuó Colress— y pensé que no tenía esperanzas de ser alguien bueno después de todas las cosas que hice, entré a la universidad otra vez porque la mamá de Rosa me aseguró que mi vida mejoraría si iba retomando lo que dejé atrás antes de… ya sabes… Decidí hacerle caso porque sentí que se lo debía a Rosa y a Nate, ellos fueron los que me sacaron de la burbuja y me ayudaron a darme cuenta de mis errores.

Ahora Fennel entendía por qué siempre ambos entrenadores y la madre de la Rosa siempre estaban pendientes del científico.

—Cuando conocí a Amanita, no tenía idea que era tu hermana, pero sí sabía que era una niña rara que deseaba mi compañía… hoy al cruzar la calle, Amanita tomó mi mano y confío en mi… confío en mi, en un hombre patético como yo —Colress dio una sonrisa triste— hay veces que me siento identificado con ella porque sé lo que es pasar tanto tiempo solo sin amigos… cada día que paso con Amanita, siento que estoy haciendo algo bueno en mi vida. Aunque sé que jamás podría presumir mis logros con ella como si fuera una clase experimento, sé que me gusta hacerlo porque me importa Amanita por quien es.

Fennel se apoyó en su puerta, secretamente impresionada por al honestidad que estaba mostrando el hombre.

—Que sea tu hermana solo me da una razón más para ser incluso mejor porque… ¿cómo alguien como yo podría compararse a alguien como tú cuando se trata de dar un buen ejemplo? Siempre fuiste tan perfecta y yo… yo no lo aprecié… —Colress miró al suelo, su voz estaba cerca de quebrantarse— lo que intento decirte es… es que Amanita es mi amiga y tú no tienes nada que ver con nuestra amistad.

Fennel asintió satisfecha con la respuesta, justo cuando pensó que había terminado, Colress la sorprendió con algo más:

—Quiero que sepas que pienso tomar todo lo que dejé atrás para arreglarlo y eso te incluye a ti Fennel… aunque me odies, seguiré luchando para que me aceptes… no sé de qué forma lo harías pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad. Si es como tu amigo o como el amigo de Amanita o… o solamente como parte de tu vida finalmente… finalmente seré feliz.

Pudo ver a través de sus anteojos la brillantez de sus ojos amarillos y no estaba segura si brillaban con determinación o con las lágrimas que tal vez estaría ocultando. Su corazón latía rápido ya que no esperaba algo tan directo como eso.

—Colress… me estás pidiendo cosas muy difíciles de hacer, no estoy lista todavía ya que… en verdad me hiciste mucho daño —respondió incómoda pero sobretodo triste peinándose su cabello negro, el hombre miró desanimado el suelo del pasillo, obviamente no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente… sintió una mano en su brazo y al verlo se dio cuenta que era la mano de Fennel— pero… te agradezco mucho tu honestidad. En verdad lo aprecio.

Cuando Colress puso su mano sobre la suya, le dio una sonrisa que todavía emitía mucha tristeza pero incluso mostraba una pequeña fracción de felicidad que mostraba todavía ese cariño que sentía hacia ella el cual tanto dudó Fennel durante años. La científica lo miró a los ojos preguntándose todavía sus intenciones aunque le hubiera explicado todo unos momentos atrás, estaba tan confundida y triste que prefirió darse la vuelta y retirarse a su departamento. Esa noche no soñó con Dwebbles anarquistas y Yanmegas dictadores, tampoco hubo Galvantulas cantando ópera o pistas de hielo con Combees y Nincadas, ni siquiera hubo señales de Spinaraks bailarines amantes del ritmo muffin. Solamente estaba él en sus sueños, uno el cual no estaba segura si era uno hermoso o un triste recuerdo del pasado…

* * *

 _La universidad tenía una semana de proyectos en donde los profesores alentaban a los estudiantes a demostrar su inteligencia al mundo. Invitaban a personas importantes del mundo de la ciencia y también a algunos empresarios con la esperanza de poder poner a sus estudiantes en el interés de algún personaje destacado. Muchos estudiantes se tomaban en serio este evento y todos ponían su esfuerzo, sus energías y todo su intelecto para sorprender a los demás y conseguir una buena nota._

 _Fennel se emocionó por completo y cuando presentó su plan de estudiar los mecanismos de los sueños inducidos por Polvo de Sueño de Munna, su profesor aprobó su proyecto viendo un buen potencial inocente. Era un área más psíquica que matemática o química, pero sabía que si el proyecto venía de alguien como Fennel, tenía que ser algo bueno._

 _Junniper decidió presentar la idea de investigar Klink con la hipótesis que le Pokemón tenía un origen parecido al de Voltorb, el cual involucraba la intervención humana como factor clave de su existencia. Era algo… impredecible y difícil de comprobar, pero el profesor aceptó su propuesta pidiéndole el doble de trabajo para estar seguro que no haría el ridículo. Sabía que su padre era un investigador importante y lo último que quería hacer era que la muchachita se humillara frente a tantas personas incluyendo a su padre._

 _La propuesta de Colress parecía inocente a primera vista: el muchacho quería encontrar una forma de sacar a la luz el verdadero potencial de los Pokemons. Bien, no sonaba mal. El profesor mostró preocupación cuando Colress ilustró planos con máquinas que sacarían ese potencial, sin pensarlo dos veces rechazó la propuesta y le recomendó al muchacho que buscara otro tema para tratar en la feria._

 _Colress no aceptó su rechazo y le insistió por días y días que aceptara su proyecto. El profesor continuó rechazándolo y llegó a su punto límite cuando Colress le dijo:_

 _—Si no me deja presentar este proyecto, no pienso presentar nada._

 _—Pues que sea así, —respondió serenamente el profesor— recuerda que tienes la opción de presentar tu experimento en un ensayo sin la necesidad de hacer el proyecto físico, pero hágalo con un formato profesional como si lo fuera a presentar a una compañía._

 _La respuesta enfureció a Colress, ahora estaba más determinado que nunca en trabajar en su proyecto. Investigó por días y no durmió durante varias noches. De vez en cuando recibía la dulce visita ocasional de Fennel en donde ambos descargaban su estrés viendo películas y quedándose dormidos en el proceso, ayudando a su novia sujetando la lana para que hiciera sus mejorados suéteres tejidos o, su favorito, abrazarla por horas viendo televisión juntos. Ella muchas veces se quedaba dormida a su lado y eso en verdad lo ayudaba mucho para tranquilizarse._

 _Volvieron los dos a trabajar por tiempo completo en sus proyectos y finalmente el día de la presentación llegó. Colress presentaría en el primer día ya que iba en orden alfabético por el apellido de los estudiantes, Fennel prometió pasar más tarde para felicitarlo pero su novio entendía que anduviera muy ocupada trabajando en los detalles de su experimento. Muchos estudiantes preparaban sus pequeños cubículos con sus presentaciones y el profesor observaba todo con orgullo y cuidado de dar la mejor imagen posible ante los ojos de los espectadores e invitados curiosos. Aunque todavía no fuera la hora oficial de inicio, ya habían varios circulando por el gran salón del evento y el hombre tomó ese tiempo para revisar que todo estuviera en orden._

 _El profesor era alguien mayor y la salud de su frágil corazón se vio amenazado cuando encontró un cubículo con Colress que tenía una pequeña maqueta con tantos cables y otros materiales que no estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero definitivamente no podía ser algo bueno, pues no lo había revisado anteriormente y lo había hecho sin su permiso._

 _—Sr. Acromo, ¿con qué derecho se presenta aquí? No recuerdo aprobar ningún experimento suyo —dijo el profesor con un tono enojado._

 _—Verá profesor, usted nos enseñó en su clase que los mejores científicos eran aquellos que habían desafiado el estigma de su sociedad y ahora pongo en práctica sus enseñanzas para demostrarle el mundo mi experimento —presentó así la pequeña maqueta que al verlo mejor parecía ser alguna clase de láser, frente a esta maqueta había un pequeño árbol delgado con una única fruta empezando a florecer, era tan delgado el tronco que se deformaba por el peso de la pequeña fruta— le pondré esta pequeño chip a la planta y al activar mi máquina, enviaré ondas electromagnéticas que aumentará la fuerza de la planta instantáneamente. La postura del tronco se enderezará y ya no tendrá problemas para sujetar la fruta._

 _—Hay una razón por la cual desaprobé este experimento Sr. Acromo —dijo el profesor furibundo— este proyecto lo llevaría a tratar con seres vivos y usted y yo sabemos que es ilegal experimentar con Pokemons. No le permitiré demostrar este proyecto y arriesgar la imagen de la universidad._

 _—¿Qué clase de profesor es usted? —preguntó furioso Colress, su discusión ya había llamado la atención de varios curiosos y estudiantes— ¿piensa que la percepción de los demás hacia una institución es más importante que el progreso? ¡Le demostraré que mi máquina funciona!_

 _Sin previo aviso, puso el chip sobre la planta y al prender la máquina, un horrendo sonido salió como un grito desgarrado de la máquina. Varios estudiantes se estremecieron al notar que sus propios proyecto habían sido dañados por culpa del idiota problemático, las ondas electromagnéticas habían sido demasiado poderosas y Colress contempló confundido su maqueta, estaba convencido que había seguido cada paso a la perfección y que sus evaluaciones y ecuaciones estaban correctas._

 _—¡Sr. Acromo! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? —preguntó furioso el profesor, apuntó hacia la pequeña planta la cual tenía el tronco roto y retorcido— ¡su experimento falló y terminó matando a la pobre plantilla! ¡Ahora imagínese qué hubiera ocurrido con un Pokemón! ¡Su incompetencia le costó la oportunidad de otros estudiantes a lucirse y usted no pensó en nadie más que su ignorante orgullo! Ni se moleste en presentarse por el resto del semestre ya que queda reprobado de mi clase, ¡salga de aquí en este instante antes que lo expulse de la universidad con el director!_

 _Era demasiado, todo estaba derrumbándose a su alrededor y Colress no sabía que hacer. Varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a él furiosos, habían arruinado sus proyectos con grandes oportunidades para el futuro y varios buscaron pelea con él. El profesor hizo de vista ciega y volteó la cabeza ignorando a los tres estudiantes que empezaron a empujar a Colress afuera del salón de presentación. En el proceso se le cayeron sus anteojos, pero no necesitaba una buena vista para saber lo que lo podía esperar si no se libraba de los compañeros enfurecidos._

 _Lo llevaron al patio trasero del salón en donde no había nada más que un espacio vacío de concreto, el cual se usaba para dejar los tachos de basura por las noches después de vaciarlos. Intentó huir de ellos, intentó mover frenéticamente las piernas y los brazos para escapar… pero no pudo. Dos estudiantes lo sujetaban, uno en cada brazo y el tercero se paró frente a él insultándolo fuertemente. Colress intentó defenderse y al momento que abrió su boca para responder a los insultos, una fuerte patada lo calló. Tenía un cuerpo débil, uno el cual los tres estudiantes aprovecharon ya que después de la primera patada no necesitaron sujetarlo para continuar con su castigo._

 _No supo cuántas veces le pegaron, pero sí sintió que al final todos le escupieron para insultarlo una última vez antes de dejarlo tirado en el suelo entre tachos de basura. Se mantuvo en esa posición por un buen rato, furioso y llorando del dolor intentó levantarse para pelear de regreso. Pero su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo debilucho no pudo con la fatiga y al levantarse terminó una vez más en el suelo sin poderse mover. Maldijo varias veces, todavía con lágrima en los ojos sintiendo la humillación siendo sustituida por furia. No pensó en Fennel, ella ya no era parte de su mente en esos momentos ya que habían otros sentimientos más fuertes e impuros que la hicieron a un lado._

 _Finalmente se pudo levantar, pero fue un proceso lento en donde se vio obligado a apoyarse contra la pared todavía en el suelo. Se quedó en esa posición por un rato hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y Colress se asustó, rápidamente cubrió su rostro con sus brazos con miedo esperando a ser golpeteado otra vez._

 _—"El camino del cielo es saber vencer sin combatir, responder sin hablar, atraer sin llamar y actuar sin agitarse" —Colress no tenía idea de quién hablaba, pero quien fuera que fuese se paró frente a él— esta es apenas una lección de tantas en libros antiguos, uno que nos enseña el camino de la virtud y el poder. Tú, por el otro lado, hiciste lo contrario y mira cómo paraste, humillado y linchado por tus propios compañeros. Eres definitivamente una vergüenza para tus profesores y compañeros._

 _—¿Quién…? —preguntó Colress adolorido sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca y su cuerpo temblando de la furia— ¿quién es usted?_

 _—Digamos que soy un humilde hombre buscando mentes brillantes —vio como la imagen borrosa se hincó frente a él y se dio cuenta que le había puesto sus anteojos de vuelta, uno de sus ojos se había inflamado por los golpes así que lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre grande de espalda ancha con pelo verde y un parche rojo en su ojo izquierdo— y pienso que tú eres exactamente lo que necesito…_

 _Colress no habló y dejó que el hombre continuara, con cada segundo que pasaba, su furia se intensificaba._

 _—Verás, no necesito conocerte para predecir tu futuro mi joven genio —dijo el hombre con un tono sombrío, caminó en círculos frente al muchacho pero sin quitarle la vista de encima— te graduarás y buscarás realizar tu sueño, el puro e inocente deseo de contribuir a la ciencia y buscar un espacio propio para ti en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Pero qué tragedia! El mundo no fue diseñado para jóvenes dotados e intelectuales como tú. Todo se mueve en función a la demanda de aquellos que tienen dinero, tus sueños serán puestos a un lado mientras que la necesidad de encontrar un trabajo para traer pan a la mesa se hace más presente en tu vida. Conocerás una chica trabajando en algo que solo te da dinero, te casarás y tendrás seguramente dos o tres hijos dependiendo de lo amargada que es tu vida. ¿Y qué pasó con esos sueños que tanto habías anhelado cumplir durante tantos años de tu vida? En este mundo, tus sueños estarán condenados a ser sometidos por personas como tu profesor: hombres con miedo y poca carisma, nada estará bajo tu poder y serás visto solo como un fenómeno golpeado en medio de basureros._

 _Cada palabra que dijo penetró por su mente, Colress le encontró la verdad absoluta en cada palabra que pronunció y la furia adentro de él se fue tornando en odio y rencor rápidamente. ¿Por qué nadie lo dejaba experimentar? ¿Por qué nadie lo dejaba descubrir? ¿Por que no había espacio para la curiosidad? Miró una vez más al hombre que lo observaba con una sonrisa, se volvió a hincar a su altura y dijo:_

 _—Vi tu experimento, por una fracción de segundo el tronco de la planta se enderezó como tú predijiste. Pero el árbol era demasiado débil para tu experimento, no fuiste tú el que falló, fue la planta que no resistió los niveles de tu intelecto y el descubrimiento científico que lograste hacer —lo vio directo a los ojos y Colress se sintió un poco intimidado, se sintió expuesto frente al desconocido con parche—. Eres alguien muy especial, alguien tan inteligente como tú necesita a alguien quien lo apoye, alguien que mire el potencial en lugar de las dudas. Te lo puedo dar todo si tú me das solamente tu servicio e intelecto, mi joven genio._

 _El hombre pasó su pulgar sobre el labio del joven estudiante y limpió la sangre que caía de una herida abierta que tenía en el labio superior. Colress ignoró el contacto físico ya se encontraba absorbiendo cada palabra que le había dicho el hombre, este sonrió al poder leer sus gestos como un libro abierto._

 _—¿Te interesa mi propuesta? —le preguntó el hombre._

 _—Sí… pero tardaré unos años para graduarme y sacar mi título…_

 _—Una hoja de papel no es nada comparado con la verdadera ciencia —interrumpió el hombre— tú eres alguien que obviamente no necesita la universidad, lo que no sabes lo puedes ir aprendiendo con experiencia y yo te daré lo que necesitas para que logres hacer tu experimento realidad: sacar el verdadero potencial de los Pokemons. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad?_

 _—Más… más que nada en el mundo —respondió Colress con rencor y odio pensando en su horrible humillación._

 _—Si es así, demuéstramelo volviendo a este mismo lugar mañana en la noche… —el hombre se acercó al oído del muchacho y con un murmullo sombrío dijo,— recuerda, una vez que vengas no habrá vuelta atrás. Traerás tus cosas pero no volverás a este lugar, vendrás conmigo y mi equipo que te ayudará pero tendrás que confiar en mi, un completo extraño que te dará todo. Tengo grandes planes para esta región y necesitaré a un genio superdotado como tú a mi lado para hacerlo realidad y a cambio haré tus sueños realidad… déjame ser tu amigo y guía y te llevaré más lejos de lo que esta patética universidad te podría llevar… sabes en dónde encontrarme, Colress Acromo. Te estaré esperando..._


	5. Silcoonlander

Notas del autor: Tengo insomnio y no puedo dormir, llevo días así… espero poder terminar la historia a tiempo T_T Podría poner algo muy listo y significativo aquí, pero la verdad es que son casi las dos de la madrugada y no puedo dormir o pensar bien en cosas afuera de la historia. Soy un desastre de persona cuando no puedo dormir... andan las cosas difíciles por acá...

Amphy and Alex: Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia (pregunta rápida del reto, ¿necesito terminarla antes del 30?) ¿En serio le calculabas 21 a Juniper? Yo siempre la calculé entre sus treinta porque si era profesora profesional necesitaba haber estudiado en la universidad jaja perdón por arruinarte la imagen. Creo que en este cap encontrarás la explicación de por qué siempre sueña con tipos insecto. Amanita sabe que su hermana la quiere, es solo que es una niña inmadura que no entiende cómo funciona las cosas. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Miu0: Espero que este cap logre complacerte con el posible final de la historia, ¡en verdad disfruté muchísimo escribirla! Aquí en este cap hay un tipo de explicación de por qué Fennel siempre sueña con tipos insecto, a ver si les gusta XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Vicky SMC: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Llevaba tiempo con la idea pero no tenía inspiración para desarrollarla hasta ahora. En verdad aprecio el apoyo y los comentarios, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Silcoonlander_**

Amanita tenía su proyecto listo y cuando se lo enseñó a su hermana, la mujer estaba impresionada. Tenía frente a ella un completo análisis del Polvo de Sueño y cómo algunos componentes de la partícula se pueden transformar si se manipulaban con ciertas máquinas. Debió admitir que estaba todo explicado muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que había un pequeño problema con su cartulina. Estaba tan lleno con explicaciones y texto que mareaba al quien fuera que viera el proyecto.

—¿Te parece si dejamos el texto completo para la profesora y resumimos el que está en la cartulina? —preguntó Fennel.

—¿Por qué tengo que resumirlo? —preguntó Amanita.

—Porque hay algunas personas que entienden de manera diferente —era la mejor forma de decirle las cosas a su hermanita.

—¿Puedo hacerlo con dibujos y crayones?

—¡Claro! —Fennel se acercó al escritorio de su hermanita y tomó dos elementos esenciales para cualquier proyecto— ¿y qué tal si ponemos un poco de brillantina?

—¡Sí! ¡Mucha brillantina! —dijo emocionada la niña mientras sacaba otra cartulina para trabajar.

—¿Quieres escuchar mi sueño raro mientras trabajamos? —preguntó Fennel haciendo reír a su hermana, quien siempre le parecían graciosos su sueños.

—¿Involucra Combees patinando?

—No, algo mejor todavía —comentó Fennel mientras empezaba a sacar la brillantina del cajón del escritorio— soñé con un Silcoon.

—¿Un Silcoon que evolucionaba a un Beautifly? —preguntó emocionada Amanita sacando la goma líquida para escribir el título de la cartulina.

—Nop, soñé que era un súper modelo Silcoon y que había sido secuestrado por un Masquerain —Fennel agregó un tono dramático a su relato— que quería lavarle el cerebro al súper modelo Silcoon para matar al presiente Accelgor.

—¿Por qué eres tan rara? —preguntó Amanita quien ya tenía goma y brillantina en la cara.

—Se podría decir que soy... _un bicho raro._

* * *

Al día siguiente Fennel se encontraba trabajando meticulosamente en su último proyecto el cual presentaría para una comunidad científica del área Sur de Unova. Su único trabajo en el proyecto era revisar la maquinara de un lector de sueños y como ya había tenido experiencia previa para cuando trabajó para la Compañía Devon, digamos que ya era considerada como una de las pioneras del estudio del sueño desde una perspectiva científica. Escuchó varios golpes en la puerta y totalmente confundida, Fennel se preguntó quién sería.

Sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que fuera Amanita regresando de la escuela, revisó por la mirilla y se sorprendió de su repentino invitado. Era Colress, obviamente, y traía con él una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Cuando Fennel le abrió la puerta, el hombre tragó un poco de saliva e intentó sonreír fallando en el intento.

—¿Q-qué tal, Fennel? ¿Cómo estás?

—Confundida, sabes que a esta hora Amanita está en la escuela —respondió Fennel cruzando sus brazos, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

—La cosa es… la cosa es que tengo que hacer unos parciales en la tarde y no creo poder pasar a celebrar su éxito en el proyecto —explicó Colress mientras extendía sus manos dándole la pequeña caja— le prometí que le daría un pastel si le iba bien, me comentó que le encanta el chocolate con maracuyá.

Fennel abrió un poco la tapadera y sintió el extraño olor que emitía el pastel, el maracuyá era algo que tenía un sabor muy fuerte para su gusto y no entendía cómo su hermanita le podía encantar combinación tan extraña. Cerró la tapadera y al momento de hacerlo, Colress puso un muffin sobre la caja y Fennel observó un poco confundida el otro postre esperando que el hombre se explicara.

—Recuerdo que no te gusta el maracuyá y… bueno… —Colress se quedó sin palabras y finalmente dejó que el miedo ganara— m-me tengo que ir.

Rápidamente empezó a caminar apurado por el pasillo, Fennel lo vio presionar el botón del elevador y le pareció simpática la manera que intentaba verla desde ahí pero al mismo tiempo fingir que no lo hacía queriendo.

—Colress, —cuando escuchó a Fennel pronunciar su nombre, el hombre la miró ignorando las puertas del elevador que se abrían frente a él— buena suerte en tus parciales.

El científico sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hacia el elevador sin darse cuenta que las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Se chocó contra las puertas cerradas y Fennel se tuvo que morder la lengua par no reírse, pero decidió demostrar su sonrisa para que el hombre no se sintiera mal de haber hecho el ridículo frente a ella. El hombre presionó nervioso el botón del elevador pero este, al no venir, decidió huir por las escaleras despidiéndose nervioso de la mujer una última vez de lejos. Vivían en el doceavo piso, Fennel se preguntó si no llegaría muy cansado a su parcial por caminar tanto.

Al principio no quiso comerse el cupcake por puras cuestiones inmaduras, pero el dulce olor del pequeño pastelillo terminó ganándole a su orgullo. Al morderlo, quedó impactada al sentir el sabor. Miró a su Watchdog que dormía pacíficamente cerca en su cama y dijo:

—Es de chocolate blanco con nueces y almendras… ¿en verdad él se recuerda de que es mi sabor favorito o fue mera coincidencia?

Watchdog la miró por un momento y después volvió a acomodarse para seguir soñando, Munna apareció rápido para aprovechar el sueño del Pokemón. Fennel miró triste el cupcake, simplemente no podía disfrutar su sabor sabiendo que venía de Colress. Silenciosamente dejó el pastelillo a un lado y se lavó el rostro rápido sabiendo que su hermana pronto regresaría de la escuela, lo último que quería era que la encontrara llorando. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidamente se secó el rostro con una toalla, salió a la sala para encontrar a su hermanita con una enorme sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que esa sonrisa tiene que ver con tu proyecto —dijo Fennel con una sonrisa también.

—¡Saqué 100! —gritó emocionada Amanita y después sacó un sobre de su mochila extremadamente feliz— ¡y Jullie me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Una fiesta de verdad!

Con gran felicidad ambas hermanas se abrazaron y prontamente Munna se unió a la fiesta al sentir la gran emoción emitida por las dos. Se abrazaron con mucho cariño cuando Amanita sintió un olor dulce y fuerte que llamó su atención, se separó de Fennel y empezó a seguir su nariz que la llevó a la cocina.

—¿Hiciste pastel? —preguntó Amanita.

—No, Colress te trajo uno ya que tiene parciales ahora y no podrá venir a felicitarte —explicó Fennel.

—¡Yeii! ¡Pastel! —gritó con toda la felicidad del mundo Amanita corriendo hacia la cocina para comer el regalo del científico, mientras se cortaba un pedazo Fennel se preguntó si debía detenerla para dejar el postre para después de la cena. Pero Amanita había sacado una buena nota y además había sido invitada a un cumpleaños, merecía un pedazo de pastel.

Amanita le habló sobre la fiesta que la habían invitado, estaba tan emocionada por la celebración que le pidió a su hermana si la podía llevar a comprar ropa nueva. Fennel no tuvo problemas para aceptar ya que adoraba ir de compras y nunca iba con Amanita porque la pequeña no quería, pero ahora era diferente. Al día siguiente, Fennel empezó a trabajar desde la madrugada para poder tener libre la tarde así que su cafetera fue víctima de su explotación laboral. Por suerte tuvo a Watchdog acompañándola en el proceso así que siempre que empezaba a cabecear del sueño, su Pokemón la agitaría suavemente para levantarla (entendía la mujer que su Pokemón sabía el movimiento Wake Up Slap y agradeció que no lo usara contra ella).

Fue a recogerla a la escuela y la encontró hablando por teléfono, por la forma que hablaba seguramente andaba charlando con Colress y esperó que le hubiera agradecido por el pastel. Cuando terminó, las dos hermanas fueron a recorrer las tiendas de Striaton en busca de un conjunto hermoso que le hiciera juego a la hermosa niña. Se rieron, comieron helado y finalmente encontraron un hermoso conjunto que se basaba en una blusa sencilla y una falda que le llegaban hasta las rodillas (perfecto para una niña de la edad de Amanita). Mientras regresaban, Fennel decidió aprovechar el momento y traer de regreso el tema incómodo, solamente esperó que no intentara huir como las otras veces:

—Amanita, te quiero preguntar algo —empezó Fennel llamando la atención de su hermana— ¿qué piensas sobre la ciencia?

—Que es linda supongo, —respondió Amanita encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Linda? ¿No habías dicho que era estúpida?

—No… ¿sí? —Amanita empezó a cuestionar su propia respuesta— es solo que no me gusta cómo haces tú ciencia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida Fennel.

—Bueno… yo… —Amanita miró el suelo triste— me gusta que hagamos esto, pero siempre estás trabajando y no lo hacemos mucho desde que mamá murió…

Tan rápido como su madre salió en la conversación, la culpabilidad y tristeza de Fennel se fueron al tope con gran velocidad. Continuaban caminando hacia su departamento, pero la mujer abrazó con un brazo a su hermanita y decidió que mejoro irían al parque por el resto de la tarde. Parecía que estar afuera hacía a su hermana más sincera. Desde que su madre murió años atrás, Fennel estuvo obligada a tomar las riendas para la crianza de su hermana y eso incluía el dinero que su padre se negó a darles al estar formando otra familia con, en aquel momento, su nueva esposa.

—No sabía que te sentías así Amanita… —dijo Fennel muy preocupada sentándose en el banco con ella— yo trabajo mucho para que podamos vivir cómodas y pueda comprarte tus cosas… no sabía que te sentías tan sola.

—Es que… es que me gustaba más cuando mamá estaba con nosotras, a ti te gustaba mucho ver televisión conmigo mientras que tejías algo para Munna —que Amanita hablara de su madre era extraño, pues tenía a penas siete años cuando murió y que lo recordara todo era importante— ¿por qué no puede ser así ahora?

—Es solo que… yo soy la hermana mayor y tengo que cuidarte —Fennel abrazó a su hermanita en el banco y ella la abrazó también— pero te prometo que ahora en adelante pasaré más tiempo contigo los fines de semana. Haré lo mejor que pueda para pasar entre semana también pero recuerda que tengo trabajo, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Por qué papá no nos cuida?

La conversación iba de mal a peor. Cuando sus padres estaban casados, Amanita había venido como el hijo que arreglaría todo en un matrimonio que no funcionaba. Tristemente no fue así y después de pasar años siendo infiel a su esposa, el padre de las niñas finalmente decidió pedir el divorcio para empezar una nueva vida con su amante. Fennel se negó aceptar a su padre de regreso cuando lo vio en el funeral con sus dos nuevos hijos y su esposa ya que ni reconoció a Amanita cuando la vio parada frente a él.

—Él no es una buena persona Amanita… es mejor para nosotras no estar relacionadas con él…

—¿No nos quiere porque somos niñas? Recuerdo que en el funeral de mamá tenía dos niños y otra mamá…

—No lo sé Amanita, la verdad yo solamente creo que él no estaba destinado a formar parte de nuestras vidas —dijo Fennel recordando los comentarios machistas de su padre ( _¿una mujer científica? Por qué te molestas ir a la Universidad si podrías empezar a buscar un esposo y darme nietos_ ).

Escuchó como su hermana empezó a llorar y mientras la abrazaba, la científica llegó a la conclusión que su hermana llevaba demasiado tiempo con esta burbuja de sentimientos acumulados y eso explicaba su agresividad.

—Quiero a mi mamá —dijo entre llantos la niña mientras abrazaba a Fennel.

—Y yo también… te juro que yo también —respondió su hermana llorando abrazándola cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

Después de esa confesión Fennel notó que su hermana estaba más animada y ansiosa por la fiesta. Verla tan emocionada por algo como eso la hizo muy feliz y eso ayudó a Colress para que la mujer no lo viera con tanta frialdad la tarde que vino a visitar a su hermanita. Amanita había sido tan amable y considerada que guardó un pedazo de su pastel favorito para Colress sin saber que él no era muy amante del maracuyá como ella.

Esta vez, cuando estaban los dos sentados en el comedor, Fennel decidió sentarse con ellos y ver videos divertidos con su hermanita. Por supuesto que Corless lo interpretó de otra manera, pensando que tal vez la científica finalmente estaba empezando a abrir su corazón a él otra vez. Cuando Amanita lo invitó a que se quedara a cenar y Fennel se negó diciendo que sería una mala idea, supo que todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Pero no había perdido toda esperanza ya que al final de la tarde cuando se iba, Fennel le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te fue en los parciales?

—Aprobaré todo con buenas notas, espero yo —respondió Colress con una sonrisa sin presionar el botón del elevador, aprendiendo de su último error en su última visita.

—Bien, adiós Colress —antes que pudiera despedirse ya le había cerrado la puerta.

Por lo menos mostró preocupación por él y le preguntó por los parciales, pensó el científico intentando ser optimista mientras esperaba el elevador.

* * *

El día de la fiesta finalmente llegó y Fennel estaba más emocionada de lo que se espera que esté una mujer de treinta años por el compromiso social de su hermanita. La recibió del colegio con un almuerzo preparado mientras le decía que ya había hecho una cita en el salón para que le arreglaran el cabello. Aunque le pareciera raro que desde tan corta edad ya empezaran a hacer fiestas, no le importó ya que esto era un evento en donde su hermanita podría hacer nuevas amigas. Tenía tantas esperanzar por el cumpleaños que no podía evitar demostrarlo con su animada actitud.

Esa tarde, cuando Fennel esperaba a su hermanita en la sala con Watchdog y Munna, Amanita salió de su habitación para mostrar su nuevo look para el evento. Todos mostraron su emoción, Fennel se paró para darle el regalo que había preparado para la niña del cumpleaños y cuando buscaba su chaqueta para salir a dejarla, su hermanita la detuvo diciendo:

—Colress me va a llevar a la fiesta, me dijo que lo esperara afuera del edificio.

—Bueno, iré contigo para recibirlo también —dijo Fennel.

—¿No tenías que hacer algo del trabajo? —preguntó Amanita— fue por eso que le pedí a Colress que me llevara.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Amanita —respondió la científica pensando que necesitaba llamar urgentemente a su amiga Juniper, se acercó a su hermana y después de plantarle un beso en la frente se despidió diciéndole que disfrutara la fiesta.

Amanita se fue con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y saltando fue hacia el elevador. Su hermosa falda bailando de un lado a otro con todo su cabello listo para disfrutar la fiesta. Fennel se despidió una última vez y regresó al estudio para continuar con el trabajo. Aunque hubiera terminado la revisión de la máquina que le habían pedido chequear, habían otros reportes que andaba trabajando en otro proyecto aparte con Juniper que necesitaba revisar lo antes posible.

Pasaron las primeras horas y mientras cenaba su sopa en su taza favorita, sintió el impulso de llamar a Amanita para preguntarle cómo les estaba yendo. Tan pronto pensó en la idea la descartó, ya que sabía que eso sería vergonzoso para una niña de su edad. Pensó en otra solución, pero tenía que lidiar con su orgullo para hacerlo. Desde el día que Amanita fue con Colress al Dreamyard, ambos adultos intercambiaron números por cualquier emergencia. Quería llamarlo para saber cómo le había ido dejando a la niña y tal vez podría darle una pizca de información de cómo se miraba el lugar. Debatió con ella misma durante media hora hasta que finalmente decidió hacerlo, tomó el teléfono de la casa y llamó:

—¡Amanita! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —respondió rápidamente el hombre, Fennel se impresionó por lo rápido que había atendido.

—Umm… en realidad soy yo, Fennel… —dijo extrañada la mujer.

—¡F-Fennel! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Colress completamente nervioso con su voz quebrantando en múltiples tonos.

—Solo llamo para preguntarte cómo te fue dejando a Amanita en la fiesta, —preguntó Fennel intentando sonar casual y fallando en el intento— ¿cómo se veía el lugar?

Colress no respondió rápido, hubo un momento de silencio en donde no escuchó nada por lado del hombre hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Fennel, Amanita me dijo que tú la llevarías a la fiesta…

—Colress, si esto es una broma te juro…

—No estoy bromeando —el tono del hombre cambió a uno serio, el corazón de Fennel se aceleró mil por hora en tan solo cuestión de segundos— no te muevas, voy para allá.

Fennel tuvo problemas para colgar el teléfono, tan pronto lo hizo el pánico empezó a invadirla como una asquerosa enfermedad que se esparcía a través de su cuerpo. Tanto Watchdog como Munna notaron su actitud ya que se acercaron a ella rápidamente, ¿por qué Amanita le mintió en algo así? ¿Salió sola a un lugar desconocido siendo solamente una niña sin un Pokemón? Se sintió estúpida, cómo había permitido que esto pasara pero le impactaba más el hecho que Amanita le hubiera mentido. Pensó en llamar a la policía, pero los golpes en su puerta la detuvieron y al abrirla se encontró con el científico.

—¿Sabes en dónde es la fiesta? —preguntó Colress entrando sin ser invitado al departamento.

—N-no, pero la invitación… creo que la dejó en su cuarto.

Ambos adultos se movieron rápidamente por el departamento y por primera vez en la historia de ese lugar se rompió la regla de entrar con un muchacho sin compañía de alguien más en el cuarto de Amanita. Registraron el escritorio y Fennel encontró la invitación en la mochila rosada y morada. Revisaron la dirección y rápidamente corrieron hacia el lugar.

Tocaron la puerta muy nerviosos en la enorme casa con varias luces y decoraciones afuera. Mientras esperaban, Colress notó lo nerviosa que andaba Fennel e intentó tranquilizarla diciendo:

—Seguramente vino sola porque no quería venir acompañada con adultos, estará aquí lo sé.

Puso su mano en su hombro y Fennel simplemente lo observó intentando recuperar el aire. Habían corrido muchísimo para llegar ahí rápido. Solamente rezó con todas sus fuerzas que Colress tuviera razón. Cuando una niña abrió la puerta, los miró con mucho prejuicio diciendo:

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Amanita Makomo, ¿llegó a la fiesta? —preguntó Fennel, la niña solamente los miró confundida y llamó a su mamá cerrando la puerta. Cuando Colress dio un paso adelante para pegarle a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas por el enojo, Fennel lo detuvo sabiendo que lo que había hecho la niña era lo correcto. Después de todo eran un par de extraños para la pequeña cumpleañera. La puerta se volvió a abrir con una señora seria y de apariencia amenazante, los miró de pies a cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Mi nombre es Fennel Makomo, soy la hermana mayor de Amanita Makomo —dijo Fennel quien sacó la invitación de su bolso y se la mostró a la mujer, en el proceso sacó su celular y empezó a buscar una foto con su hermana y al encontrarla la enseñó— ¿saben si ella ya llegó a la fiesta?

La mujer tomó el celular y observó la foto cuidadosamente, llamó a su hija quien al enseñarle la foto les confirmó:

—Ella nunca vino a la fiesta.

Llamaron a la policía al instante y después de reportar todo y dar una descripción de la niña, la Oficial Jenny les pidió que regresaran al departamento por si Amanita regresaba. Ambos adultos se quedaron entre las cuatro paredes, pasaron unos pocos minutos pero para ellos se sintió como horas. Fennel estaba en el sillón ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Colress estaba parado en la terraza esperando que el aire fresco lo tranquilizara. Pero había algo más que podía hacer y sacó a sus tres Pokemons para comandarles que buscaran a Amanita y que la trajeran de regreso aquí. Los tres Pokemons flotaron hacia la oscuridad dejando a su entrenador atrás. Colress hubiera querido ir con ellos pero no podía dejar a Fennel sola sabiendo lo mal y preocupada que estaba.

No dijo nada ya que sabía que no había palabra alguna que pudiera consolarla, simplemente se acercó a ella que continuaba sentada en el sofá con su Watchdog y Munna bien cerca preocupados por ella. Colress se sentó a su lado y rodeó el hombro de la científica con un brazo. Finalmente reveló su cara de su escondite entre sus manos y mostró sus ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, se quitó sus anteojos y se frotó sus ojos intentando parar de llorar sin éxito alguno.

—Amanita es una niña lista, la oficial Jenny regresará pronto con ella —dijo Colress intentando animarla, era la mejor manera de distraer sus propias preocupaciones porque en el fondo andaba aterrado, pero necesitaba ser fuerte para Fennel— le dije a la oficial los lugares favoritos de Amanita en el Dream Yard y la encontrará… ya verás que sí…

—No la puedo perder Colress, —dijo Fennel entre lágrimas— perdí a mi madre hace algunos años, Amanita es la única familia que me queda. ¿Qué voy a hacer si le ocurre algo?

Colress quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía idea que la madre de Fennel había muerto y aunque solamente la conoció un par de veces, sabía lo cercana que era la científica a ella. Se sintió mal por no saber y quería preguntarle por más, pero ahora no era el momento ya que lo último que necesitaba Fennel era hablar de su difunta madre.

—Fennel, escúchame —Colress tomó su delicado y entristecido rostro entre sus manos y levantó delicadamente su cabeza para hacer contacto visual, Fennel notó que sus ojos también tenían lágrimas— Amanita estará bien y regresará a nosotros, la están buscando y la encontrarán.

Soltó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y después la abrazó fuertemente intentando tranquilizarla, al momento que puso su cabeza en su pecho sintió su olor que mezclaba sudor y un poco de perfume. Tomó su camisa con sus manos y rompió a llorar del miedo, tenía tanto miedo que no pudo controlarse y empezó a llorar. Colress tuvo que concentrarse muchísimo para no llorar con ella porque se sentía con la obligación de mantener su cordura frente a Fennel. Acarició su cabello mientras continuaba llorando y permanecieron en esa posición por lo que parecieron ser horas.

Finalmente las lágrimas se detuvieron pero Amanita todavía no regresaba, continuaron esperando en el sillón y aunque no estuvieran abrazados, Colress sujetó la mano de Fennel y ninguno de los dos quisieron soltar al otro. Escucharon un ruido en la puerta y esta se abrió para revelar a Amanita entrando silenciosamente con Rotom y Magneton siguiéndola de cerca, ambos adultos se levantaron corriendo de su lugar para recibir a la pequeña, Watchdog intentó acercarse con Munna pero ambos Pokemons se distrajeron cuando vieron un Metagross flotar en la terraza.

—¡Amanita por Arceus! —dijo asustada Fennel tomándola de un hombro hincada frente a ella.

—¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Colress tomándola del otro hombro hincado también.

Pero Amanita ni se atrevió a darles la cara, solamente miraba el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra. Sus mejillas y nariz se pusieron rojas y cerrando sus ojos empezó a llorar muchísimo, ambos adultos se vieron mutuamente, sin estar seguros de qué hacer.

—Perdón —dijo finalmente la niña— es que no quería ir a la fiesta. Jullie me invitó a la fiesta porque puse su nombre en mi proyecto, no porque me quería invitar… Al principio sí quería ir pero… pero después me dio miedo y sé lo felices que estaban los dos porque fuera a la fiesta y no quería que estuvieran tristes porque yo estuviera triste… pero no quería ir a la fiesta. No quiero que me rechacen. Pero no quiero que me miren triste porque sé que me quieren feliz todo el tiempo.

—Amanita, cariño… —dijo Fennel con lágrimas en los ojos, le peinó su cabello y le levantó la barbilla— la única razón por la cual estaba feliz era porque pensé que tú lo estabas… jamás te quise obligar a ir a una fiesta si no querías.

—Sé que es difícil, te juro que sé lo que se siente que te rechacen pero por favor Amanita… —Colress también le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas ocultas y le acarició el cachete a la niña para limpiar las lágrimas— te juro que el peor error que puedes hacer en tu vida es huir y alejarte de nosotros. No te alejes de las personas que amas porque te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida…

—No te queremos solo porque seas la niña feliz, te queremos por quien eres y eso incluye cuando estás triste. Ven aquí, —dijo finalmente Fennel y la pequeña niña se lanzó para abrazar a los dos adultos que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Y así los tres lloraron juntos en la entrada del departamento, abrazados compartiendo ese momento especial en donde Amanita se sintió segura entre sus brazos. La amaban y ella los amaba a ellos.

* * *

Después de esa noche muchas cosas cambiaron, sus corazones se libraron de un gran peso y se sintieron más ligeros y libres que nunca antes. En orden para que algo crezca algo se debe de perder, pues con toda esa experiencia Fennel perdió rencor, Colress dejó atrás la inseguridad y Amanita el miedo. Una tarde, Colress ayudaba a Amanita con su último proyecto del año que involucraba la construcción de un sistema eléctrico (con Rotom cerca observando curioso los cables de cobre y las baterías conectadas con varias bombillas). Fennel terminó su trabajo rápido ya que ahora se había organizado mejor para trabajar más de noche y poder pasar más tiempo con su hermana y al verlos trabajar tan concentrados, decidió dejarlos en paz mientras que preparaba la cena. Pues esta noche prepararía una cena para tres personas. Cuando Colress se preparaba para retirarse, Fennel lo sorprendió diciéndole:

—Es de mala educación irse cuando están apunto de servir la cena.

Colress le tomó unos momentos para entender lo que decía y verlo cambiar sus gestos de confundido a sorprendido y de sorprendido a feliz era algo maravilloso de presenciar. Incluso Amanita notó lo ocurrido y se rió al ver a su mejor amigo así. Desde esa noche, se volvió una costumbre cenar juntos por lo menos tres veces a la semana. Colress intentó cocinar un día para todos y Amanita se unió a la contienda de preparar la cena con su mejor amigo pero todo al final terminó en Fennel estrenando su nuevo extintor de llamas. Esa noche comieron pizza y Colress pagó la cuenta mientras prometía jamás volver a intentar cocinar carne adobada otra vez.

—Amanita, esta semana ya se termina la escuela —comentó Fennel comiendo su pedazo de pizza, Colress la observó desde el otro lado de la mesa sabiendo a donde iría la conversación, la pequeña niña simplemente miró a su hermana con una gran tira de queso colgando entre su boca y la pizza— quiero hablarte del campamento… y no, no me hagas esa cara hasta que me escuches. Te quiero mandar a ese campamento porque eso hizo mamá conmigo cuando tuve problemas en el colegio a tu edad. Pero si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió la niña tragando su queso, Colress pensó que era impresionante como los niños podían cambiar de parecer tan rápido— si mamá lo hizo contigo, quiero hacerlo también.

—Excelente —respondió Fennel con una sonrisa, Colress sonrió también aunque tuvo problemas para mantener el queso sobre la masa de la pizza.

El día del viaje llegó y Amanita fue llevada al aeropuerto por todos sus amigos. Su hermana, Colress, la Profesora Juniper, Rosa, Nate, todos habían llegado y después de pasar aduanas y chequear sus maletas, Amanita miró nerviosa a Fennel y a Colress que la acompañaron hasta donde le permitieron los de seguridad.

—Recuerda de tener mucho cuidado —dijo Fennel mientras le arreglaba su cabello.

—Y también de no ir con nadie que no conozcas —recordó por quinta vez Colress quien le ponía la mochila en su espalda.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —Amanita los abrazó y recibió un abrazo de los dos.

Cuando la niña empezó a caminar hacia las terminales, miró por última vez atrás y corrió para abrazar a Fennel una última vez. Era la primera experiencia que tendría sin su hermana y era sano que sintiera miedo, pero el apoyo de sus amigos le dieron fuerza para seguir adelante y despidiéndose una última vez subió al avión sabiendo que le iría bien en el campamento. Colress observó desde el aeropuerto el avión despegar y sonrió al imaginarse a su mejor amiga sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo las nubes en el cielo, pero también sonrió al ver que Fennel lo miraba de lejos y en lugar de hacerle una cara fría le dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. Por supuesto que estaba la Profesora Juniper a su lado aventándole la mala seña, pero decidió ignorarla enfocando toda su atención en una de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. La otra mujercita estaba en un avión viajando a Kalos.

 ** _El fin… _** ¡Na! Son bromas :) Los veré el próximo capítulo.


	6. Una Cena Plasmática

_**Capítulo 6: Una Cena Plasmática**_

Su casa sin Amanita podía ser un lugar extremadamente silencioso, Fennel despertó y preparó desayuno para dos personas olvidando que su hermanita estaba en el campamento. Apenas llevaba una noche sin ella y ya se sentía como una persona solitaria.

Comió su desayuno, guardó el resto para mañana y se fue a bañar pensando en qué podría hacer ese día. Sabía que tenía que trabajar pero había adelantado tanto que ya no tenía mucho para hacer. Al terminar su trabajo, ni siquiera era hora del almuerzo así que se sentó a ver televisión. El teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar y rápidamente lo atendió esperando que fuera su hermanita, pero para su sorpresa:

—Hola Fennel… —dijo Colress sonando un poco nervioso— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien gracias —Fennel pensó que lo menos que le debía al hombre, después de todo lo que la ayudó, era ser educada con él.

—Eso es bueno, escucha, te quería preguntar si quisieras ir conmigo hoy a hacer algo.

—¿Por qué me invitas a salir? —preguntó Fennel activando automáticamente su mecanismo de defensa.

—Es solo que no quiero que te la pases encerrada todas las vacaciones —que Colress estuviera usando sus propias palabras en su contra no le pareció gracioso. La mujer solamente suspiró y pensó en la oferta para llegar rápidamente a una conclusión:

—Gracias pero… no gracias —y sin decir más, colgó el teléfono.

Algo dentro de ella en verdad quería salir con Colress, estar con él y volverlo a conocer sabiendo que en todos estos años podría haber cambiado. Pero otra parte de ella se lo prohibía, le recordaba ese duro recuerdo que la dejaba sin dormir algunas noches:

 _Fennel podía recordar todo lo que ocurrió ese día: se levantó más temprano para poder arreglarse bien el cabello, ayudó (mejor dicho, obligó) a Juniper a que se maquillara con ella y planchó su vestido más bonito para verse lo mejor posible para la presentación. La última vez que le habló a Colress le había dicho que estaría ahí y se preguntó cómo le habría ido en su presentación que había sido el día anterior. No lo había hablado desde entonces por lo ocupada que estuvo pero suponía que lo vería en la feria durante su presentación._

 _Presentó su proyecto y varias personas mostraron un interés por el lado psicológico del análisis de los sueños de los Pokemons. Fennel recibió todos los cumplidos con una sonrisa, pero siempre estuvo viendo por todas partes buscando a su novio. Terminaron las horas de presentación y la muchachita decidió llamarlo a su celular, como nadie atendió siguió para buscarlo en su dormitorio. Al tocar la puerta, nadie lo atendió._

 _Regresó a su cuarto para buscar a su amiga y preguntar por él, andaba tan preocupada que algo le hubiera pasado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sobre de papel en su cama. Decía su nombre y decidió leerlo:_

 _"_ _Fennel…"_

 _Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar leyendo, sabía que era la letra de Colress y se asustó por completo preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría. Volvió a tomar la lectura empezando desde el principio:_

 _"_ _Fennel, no pertenezco en este lugar. Aquí todos se burlan de mi, nadie me entiende y no puedo seguir viviendo en un lugar en donde no me dejarán crecer mi propio intelecto. Una gran oportunidad se abrió ante mi y la Compañía Plasma me ofreció un trabajo en su empresa. Ellos solo esperan que cumpla el trabajo que me ofrecen, pero no me dicen que tenga que hacerlo cierto modo. Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de tener interminables travesías sin que nadie me detenga. Pero si quiero tomar la oferta me dijeron que tenía que alejarme del mundo que por ende te incluye a ti._

 _Lo lamento,_

 _Colress."_

 _No supo qué decir, tampoco sabía que pensar, lo único que hizo fue empezar a llorar. Tomó la carta y lloró sobre ella, recordó cuánto compartió con Colress, todo lo que le entregó por su amor inocente, todo solo para que la dejara así. Sin avisos, sin adiós, simplemente la dejó. Dos días atrás le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, sin embargo ahora la abandonó dejándola sola con una carta. Con muchísimas lagrimas, la furia fue sustituyendo la tristeza y empezó a romper la carta en mil pedazos. Continuó y continuó hasta que finalmente ya no quedaba más papel, se lanzó sobre la cama y lloró por tanto tiempo que pensó que jamás sería capaz de llorar otra vez._

—¿Cómo espera que lo perdone cuando literalmente me abandonó? —preguntó Fennel en voz alta a su Munna, se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un té y al terminarlo, miró por la ventana del departamento preguntándose por cosas del pasado.

Los días continuaron y Colress la llamaba seguido para peguntarle cómo estaba, la mujer se sentía obligada a ser educada con él pero tan pronto lograba cumplir con el protocolo, le colgaba. No sabía qué tanto podía insistirle el hombre pero un día lo averiguó cuando llegaba a la puerta de su departamento para simplemente saludarla. Cuando tocaba el timbre, Fennel lo ignoraba ya que no quería verlo, se negaba a hacerlo y sin Amanita ya no estaba obligada a atenderlo. Pero una tarde que regresaba del supermercado lo encontró esperándola en el pasillo, ahora ya no podía ignorarlo.

—Fennel, —dijo Colress viéndola, tenía una expresión triste— por favor, yo…

La mujer simplemente le puso las bolsas del supermercado frente a él y se fue caminando para abrir la puerta. Le tomó un momento para entender pero finalmente lo hizo tomando las bolsas de plástico y caminando adentro del departamento de la científica. La ayudó a poner las cosas en la cocina y aunque no supiera en dónde iban las cosas, las sacó de las bolsas intentando ser lo más útil posible.

—Cuando estábamos en la universidad, fuimos novios por más de un año —dijo Fennel rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, Colress la miró desde el otro lado de la cocina sabiendo que la conversación no sería bonita— ¿significó algo para ti esa relación?

El hombre no respondió instantáneamente, primero respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que tenía que pensar con mucho cuidado su respuesta.

—Tú has sido la única novia que he tenido, —respondió Colress mirándola a los ojos— jamás he sentido algo parecido por otra mujer.

Fennel evadió contacto visual y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, verla llorar le rompía el corazón y sabiendo que la razón eran sus acciones lo hacía sentir peor. Volvió a verlo, con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

—¿Entonces por qué me dejaste?

Colress no pudo responder esa pregunta, porque ni siquiera él podía decirle una respuesta digna a la mujer. La vio ahí empezando a llorar y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que solo abrazarla y decirle:

—Porque fui un imbécil, sigo siendo un imbécil y siempre lo seré.

Aunque Fennel no lo abrazara de regreso, se dejó abrazar por él porque en verdad necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento. Ella tampoco conoció a otro hombre que la hiciera sentir de la misma manera que lo había hecho Colress y tampoco tuvo la confianza de pisar ese terreno con miedo de salir lastimada otra vez. Y ahora se encontraba ahí en su cocina, siendo abrazada por ese mismo hombre que le rompió el corazón y no pudo hacer nada al respecto… en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo.

Colress estaba determinado, no había nada o nadie quien lo detuviera así que continuó visitándola a pesar de todo. No siempre lo atendía, las pocas veces que lo hacía era para decirle que la dejara en paz. Hubo una tarde en donde sí lo dejó pasar y fue para enseñarle una carta que le había mandado Amanita desde el campamento.

—Tiene una nueva amiga, se llama Bonie —le explicó Fennel con una sonrisa pasándole una foto en su celular, el hombre pudo ver a una niña rubia posar con la hermanita de la científica las dos sacando la lengua con varias calcomanías brillantes en sus caras— al parecer tiene un hermano que le encanta la tecnología también, ambas son ahora inseparables por lo que me cuenta Amanita.

—Estoy tan feliz por ella, merece tener amigas así —comentó Colress con una sonrisa, pensó en la solitaria vida que tenía Fennel cuando su hermana no estaba y decidió que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla— ¿qué harás esta noche?

—Definitivamente no saldré contigo —aclaró la mujer cambiando a un tono molesto intentando dejar su mensaje claro.

—Muy bien, —dijo Colress que sin decir más salió del departamento sin despedirse, Fennel se preguntó si tal vez se había excedido un poco y por un momento pensó que el científico se había enojado con ella. En realidad había sido todo lo contrario, el hombre regresó a la hora de cenar a la puerta de su departamento con comida kalosiana para dos, la mujer lo vio boquiabierta cuando le abrió la puerta y él parecía estar orgulloso— si vengo yo a tu departamento con comida, no cuenta como una salida porque no estamos saliendo.

Colress estuvo obligado a repetir el proceso unas tres veces hasta que la mujer finalmente le ofreció preparar la cena para él. Al principio la científica aprovechó la oportunidad para prepararle los platillos que más odiaba así que Colress sufrió con pastel de higo, pie de higo y cualquier otro plato que podía tener higo (incluso llegó al punto de hacerlo comer un sandwich con higo). Pero no le importó aguantarse ya que aunque estuviera obligado a soportar su _infrutescencia_ más odiada, por lo menos lo hacía con la compañía de Fennel.

Habían veces que no hablaban durante sus visitas, se quedaban viendo televisión en silencio o de vez en cuando simplemente se sentaban en la mesa del comedor y veían la lluvia (con los cortes de luz no había mucho qué hacer). Colress sintió un avance cuando Fennel le pidió que le sujetara la lana para un nuevo suéter rosado, era uno de color tan brillante que le resultó molesto y sintió lástima por quien fuera que le estaban haciendo el suéter. Sorpresa para el hombre, era para él.

Fennel pensó que si el hombre estaba tan determinado por arreglar las cosas merecía sufrir un poco y muchas veces pensó que se rendiría. Aceptó ir a ver una película al cine con él con una sola condición: tenía que usar el suéter rosado que le había tejido. Llegó el día de la cita y cuando Fennel se cambiaba para ir al cinema se preguntó si debía de arreglarse más. Llevaba un jeans y una camisa de vestir solamente con su cabello suelto, pero por alguna razón no le pareció lo suficientemente arreglado y sacando dos faldas llamó a su Munna y Watchdog y les preguntó:

—¿Cuál creen que es el más adecuado para el cine?

Naturalmente Munna iría por la falda rosada con flores debido al parecido que tenían, Watchdog no ayudó con su decisión al apuntar a la falda azul con líneas diagonales blancas. Fennel suspiró dejando la decisión a la moneda y se miró una vez más al espejo con una blusa blanca y su falda azul. No se había dado cuenta de las ojeras que tenía y decidió maquillarse solamente un poco, antes de salir se vio al espejo por última vez y se asustó que su cabello fuera un desastre, se peinó un poco y pensó que un poco de delineador y pinta labios no le caería mal, pero pronto un pensamiento le llegó como un pelotazo en la cabeza:

—¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por verme bien frente a Colress?

Dejó de aplicarse el pinta labios en ese momento y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Toda su apariencia le decía que no solo estaba intentando verse _linda_ frente a él, quería _coquetearle._ Instantáneamente se quitó el maquillaje y la falda voló por su cuarto mientras se ponía unos jeans y tennis. Se dejó la blusa blanca ya que si ponía otra cosa, seguramente llegaría tarde. Se revolvió un poco el pelo con la mano e intentó verse lo menos coqueta posible ya que no quería coquetearle a Colress, no tenía que coquetearle ya que si coqueteaba con él le daba a entender que quería algo con él y ella definitivamente no quería nada con él porque no quería una relación con él… tantos pensamientos rápidos la confundieron y sin darse cuenta llegó al cinema casi chocándose contra la puerta.

Tímidamente entró al lugar esperando que nadie notara su actitud torpe e inmadura y empezó a buscar al científico, convencida que no llevaría el suéter tejido. No podía culparlo si no lo hacía, el color que eligió para tejer el suéter era tan rosado que incluso a ella no le gustaba (¡eso es mucho decir viniendo de nuestra querida científica!). Pero pudo ver a alguien con un suéter que parecía más un resaltador rosado, era definitivamente Colress. Le costó creer que en verdad estuviera llevando el suéter rosado. Quiso acercarse a él pero notó que una mujer mayor, no más de cincuenta, le hablaba y repetidas veces lo tomaba del hombro acompañándolo con varias palmaditas. Después de unos minutos la mujer se fue y Colress miró sus alrededores, al verla se acercó a ella con una sonrisa diciendo:

—Traje el suéter.

—Ya veo, ¿quién era esa mujer? —preguntó Fennel con curiosidad.

—No tengo idea —admitió el hombre— solamente se acercó a mi y me empezó a decir que personas como yo cambiaban el mundo por no mostrar vergüenza, que demostraba valor y que estuviera con quien amara sin importar lo que los demás digan. No sé de donde vino el comentario pero por lo menos fue alentador y no puedo decir que haya sido algo malo, ¿por qué me lo habrá dicho?

Fennel pensó por un momento y encogió sus hombros al no saber la razón, mientras andaban en la fila para comprar las entradas finalmente entendió el comentario de la mujer. Colress era alguien relativamente arreglado, no al punto de echarse maquillaje pero definitivamente siempre tenía cuidado de estar limpio y con el pelo bien arreglado. Tenía todavía ese mechón azul de pelo que, accidentalmente, ocasionó ella en la universidad y la mayoría pensaba que era cabello teñido. Si combinas eso con unos jeans ajustados (los cuales, según le contó él, le regaló Rosa) y un suéter excesivamente rosado solo podía parecer…

—Fennel… ¿por qué te ríes? —le preguntó Colress.

—Nada solo… solo recordé algo divertido —le contestó Fennel, por Arceus la venganza podía ser dulce.

El resto de la tarde no fue nada fuera del otro mundo: no hubo peleas contra semidioses que podían destruir una dimensión, tampoco organizaciones malignas o armas destructoras de mundos… solamente dos personas disfrutando una tarde juntos.

Colress definitivamente había cambiado desde que habían estado en la universidad, ya no la interrumpía tanto como antes y parecía interesarle más cosas además de la ciencia. Fennel no podía decir que era alguien más normal, porque definitivamente era una persona rara, pero era maduro… se podía decir que era raramente maduro. Hablaron sobre Amanita, Colress parecía muy emocionado por la película que recién miraron y Fennel no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡No había visto una película de superhéroes así de buena en años! —dijo Colress mientras caminaban por el parque— creo que nunca vi una así de buena en toda mi vida.

—¿De qué hablas? Llevan sacando películas como estas desde hace unos años, —comentó Fennel, no le aburrían pero no era tampoco algo totalmente nuevo— ¿en dónde estuviste estos últimos siete años para no haber visto las otras diez que han sacado?

—Yo… —la emoción de Colress se detuvo y su comportamiento físico cambió, dejó de mover sus manos emocionado para meterlas a los bolsillos— solamente llevaba mucho tiempo de no ir al cine.

—¿Qué tanto? —le preguntó Fennel.

—Bueno… la última vez que fui al cine fue… contigo curiosamente —dijo Colress pensando.

—Eso fue hace más de nueve o diez años… —respondió asustada Fennel.

Colress no dijo nada al respecto y por un rato se quedaron en silencio. Se sentaron en un banco para ver la fuente con varios niños corriendo alrededor de ella. Fennel intentó sacar conclusiones de lo que recién había escuchado de Colress y se dio cuenta que habían demasiados cabos sueltos en su pasado. Por la actitud que mostraba el hombre era obvio que no quería hablar al respecto y Fennel la verdad no quería saber más de lo que ya sabía. No le preguntó más al respecto y tal parecía que él tampoco tenía las intenciones de hablar sobre eso.

* * *

—Algo me dice que ese estúpido vino para quedarse, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé Auri —comentó Fennel nerviosa a través del teléfono— es solo que… creo que en verdad cambió.

—¿Sabes lo que estuvo haciendo durante todos esos años que se desapareció? ¿Te lo ha dicho? —le preguntó la profesora Juniper.

—Ahora que lo pienso… no me ha hablado de eso —dijo Fennel recapitulando sus eventos en el cine y lo único que pudo sacarle fue que no había ido al cine en casi diez años— y es raro porque me contó sobre sus sueños, pero de eso no.

—No importa, porque te quiero invitar a ti y a Colress a mi casa este fin de semana a cenar.

Fennel se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, andaba hablando desde el teléfono de la cocina y por un momento dejó que el exceso de azúcar que había en su cuchara cayera en su taza. Pensó que era una broma ya sabía lo mucho que ella lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Fennel.

—Totalmente.

—¿No estás bromeando?

—No.

—¿Tienes pensado envenenar su comida? —Fennel todavía desconfiaba de su amiga.

—Es tentador, pero no —respondió la profesora— es solo que… bueno, estoy viéndome con alguien y esto va para serio. Quiero que lo conozcas pero pensé que invitarte solo a ti sería raro así que puedes traer al idiota también.

—¡Sabía que tenías novio! ¡Sé que es el "viejo amigo misterioso" que por alguna razón siempre te lo encontrabas por ahí y te desaparecías con él! —gritó furiosa Fennel— ¡más te vale explicarme en esa cena por qué no lo conocí antes!

—Te lo explico si traes a Colress —respondió nerviosa la profesora.

—Está bien —Fennel se preguntó si el hombre le creería cuando le contara— solo dime hora y cuando, estaremos ahí.

* * *

Le costó trabajo convencerlo a que la acompañara, primero porque no le creía que hubiera sido invitado y segundo porque le parecía sospechoso que Juniper lo invitara a un evento que estuviera relacionado con comida que ella preparaba. Sabía que envenenar comida no era algo difícil y Fennel le tuvo que asegurar repetidas veces que no saldría intoxicado del lugar (y que si ocurría, que lo llevaría al hospital y que lo cuidaría). Decidieron encontrarse en el departamento de Fennel ya que, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea en dónde vivía el hombre y la pregunta se quedó con ella un buen rato molestándola durante su viaje hacia Nuevama sobre Metagross.

Llegaron en la noche, como habían acordado, y se dirigieron al laboratorio que era también el hogar de la profesora. Fennel miró a Colress y verlo menos casual era una vista bienvenida, se miraba muy bien cuando usaba el suéter color café con esa chaqueta de cuero ya que resaltaba mucho con el color de sus ojos. Se auto-regañó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y tocó el timbre, fueron atendidas por Juniper que se había arreglado muy bien para el evento de esta noche. Era raro cuando Juniper se esmeraba en su apariencia pero eso no cambiaba su simpática actitud:

—Fennel, tarado infeliz, bienvenidos a mis aposentos.

Los dejó pasar pero no lo hizo sin antes intimidar a Colress con una fría mirada. El hombre ya se había hartado tanto de la actitud de la mujer que empezó a construir más seguridad adentro de él, así que ahora era capaz de verla sin mostrar miedo. No era mucho pero era algo. Dejaron sus chaquetas en la entrada y Juniper los invitó a que fueran al comedor para sentarse.

Colress fue el primero en pasar al comedor ya que Fennel insistió en hablar con Juniper en privado por un momento y por una fracción de segundo en donde el científico miró a la pareja de la profesora por primera vez, el hombre casi le dio un paro cardiaco y se ocultó atrás de la puerta.

 _Esto debe de ser una broma_ —pensó totalmente nervioso Colress quien empezó a sudar rápidamente, el hombre que estaba en el comedor era alguien quien ya conocía.

Durante sus días en el Equipo Plasma, hubo un entrometido que varias veces amenazó sus planes. Era un policía internacional que había logrado arrestar a casi todos los miembros del antiguo Equipo Plasma y en varias ocasiones Colress tuvo encuentros incómodos con él con el nuevo Equipo Plasma. Aunque jamás lo viera en el contexto que miraba Rosa y a Nate (en donde cada uno ya sabía que era miembro del malévolo equipo), el policía lo acosaba y estaba seguro que sabía su identidad y pasado.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí, _versión pirateada de Internet Explorer_? —preguntó Juniper quien empezó a empujarlo al comedor, Fennel simplemente se preguntó por qué actuaban tan raro— ¡la cena se debe de comer en el comedor, taradín!

Fennel quedó impresionada con el hombre que los esperaba en el comedor, ¡en verdad Auri se había encontrado a un hombre guapísimo! Era un hombre que seguramente era mayor a ellas pero no podía ser por mucho, cabello negro, barbilla bien marcada y una altura relativamente alta. El hombre se levantó y besó cada mejilla de Fennel demostrando que definitivamente no era de Unova…

 _Siempre te gustaron los extranjeros, ¿verdad Auri?_ —pensó Fennel viendo a su amiga de reojo con un gesto pícaro.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Looker… —dijo el hombre agitándole la mano a Colress quien parecía una figura petrificada por el miedo y nerviosismo que emitía— ¡me disculpo! Mi nombre es Jean Darvell, pueden llamarme Jean. Lamento mi introducción rara, es una mala costumbre de mi trabajo.

—Está bien mi amor —dijo Juniper que le besó rápidamente la mejilla— Fennel es linda y especial como tú y este imbécil de ahí es un completo fenómeno, pueden lidiar con introducciones confusas.

—¡Es un placer que sea así, linda! —hablaba raro el hombre, pensó Fennel, pero parecía agradable este Jean quien empezó a ver a Colress directo a los ojos— no quisiera… _plasmar_ la imagen equivocada.

Colress se puso totalmente nervioso por la manera que enfatizaba esa palabra ya que jamás le había contado a Fennel sobre su pasado, tenía miedo hacerlo y que todas las pocas oportunidades que tenía de arreglarse con ella se esfumaran. Lo último que quería era decirle a Fennel que la razón por la cual la dejó fue para unirse a una compañía que prontamente evolucionó a ser el infame Equipo Plasma y que él siempre supo que eran malas personas pero que no le importaba con tal que le siguieran dando dinero para seguir sus experimentos. Que Juniper apareciera no ayudó al caso al decir:

—No te preocupes por _plasmar_ malas impresiones _,_ iré por la cena y ustedes quédense aquí… ¡esta cena será _plasmática!_

—¡Vaya linda! —dijo Jean sentándose en su silla— ¡adoro esa palabra! ¡Creo que voy a empezar a repetirla hasta que sea una tendencia entre jóvenes! _¡Plasmático!_ ¿No te gusta cómo suena eso, Srta. Fennel? ¿No cree que _plasmático_ es una palabra bien _plasmática_?

El pobre Colress sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, era tan obvio lo que intentaban hacer que incluso a él le dolía solamente verlo. No entendía por qué Juniper quería atormentarlo tanto, no porque pensara que no lo mereciera pero definitivamente era muy molesto. El famoso Jean sirvió un poco de vino y mientras lo hacía comenzó la conversación diciendo:

—¿No les parece fascinante cuántos términos se pueden relacionar a la palabra _plasma_?

—Lo único que se me viene a la mente —dijo Fennel con Colress que se le retorcían las entrañas por los nervios a su lado— es una televisión de plasma…

—¡Pero hay tanto más de qué hablar! ¡Cosas _plasmáticas_!—dijo el hombre emocionado mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina, regresó rápido con unos platos que eran la entrada que se basaba en un extraño soufflé de zanahoraias y acalabacitas— ¿sabía usted, Sta. Fennel, que el _plasma_ es uno de los cuatro estados de la agregación de la materia?

—¡No olvides que también el _plasma_ es el componente líquido de la sangre, cielo! —agregó Juniper trayendo el plato fuerte que parecía alguna clase de crepa salada, puso los platos en frente de cada invitado— ¡espero que disfruten la cena! ¡Algo me dice que será _plasmático!_

—Oirte decir eso, linda, hace que mi corazón tiemble! —replicó dramáticamente el famoso Jean— ¡repítelo por favor!

— _¡Plasmático! ¡Plasmático! ¡Plasmático!_

El nerviosismo de Colress se tornó rápidamente en furia, esto ya estaba llegando a unos niveles ridículos y dejó claro sus sentimientos cuando se levantó de la mesa y gritó:

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Fennel lo miró confundida desde su asiento y la pareja _plasmática_ sonrió al sentir que habían triunfado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Fennel.

—Escucha, Fennel, hay algo que debo decirte —dijo el hombre tomando una mano de la mujer, miró a la pareja molesto esperando que captaran el mensaje de su deseo por privacidad.

—Si esperas que nos vayamos, no veo que pase eso Sr. Acromo —dijo el hombre levantando su copa de vino— ya que esta es el techo de mi mujer y se hace lo que ella dicta en su casa.

—Hay veces que te amo tanto —comentó Juniper con una sonrisa mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios. El hombre no la dejó separarse por mucho ya que empezó a besarla más, se estaba volviendo en una escena incómoda.

Suspiró frustrado y llevó a Fennel de la mano afuera del comedor, la llevó a cualquier parte que estuviera lejos de ellos buscando privacidad y terminaron en la entrada. No le soltó la mano y el hombre pensó que si en verdad quería lograr arreglarse con ella, necesitaba ser 100% sincero:

—Escucha Fennel, hay una razón por la cual no escuchaste de mi durante todos estos años —la mujer lo miraba con atención y el hombre tragó saliva— la razón por la cual me fui de la universidad fue porque un hombre me ofreció un trabajo y este terminó siendo el Equipo Plasma… **El** Equipo Plasma que intentó apoderarse de la región venciendo al campeón… trabajé con ellos durante todos estos años y solo me quedé con ellos porque me pagaban muchísimo dinero y me daban libertad para todo y ahí conocí a Nate y a Rosa cuando me ayudaron a salir y darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba…

Fennel estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que él esperaba, tenía un gesto serio y los brazos cruzados. La mujer no le habló ya que parecía estar esperando que terminara. Decidió terminar diciendo:

—Sé que estuvo mal no irme cuando me di cuenta que eran malas personas y la verdad me siento como un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes. Sé que fui una persona horrible pero te juro que ya cambié y yo… y yo… por favor Fennel… te suplico que no me odies…

—Colress —interrumpió la mujer poniéndole la mano sobre la boca, el hombre ya había empezado a balbucear y no se le entendía una sola palabra— ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabías todo? —preguntó sorprendido Colress.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Juniper a lo lejos, Fennel le dio una cara seria y la mujer prefirió retirarse a la cocina con su novio quien la siguió bien de cerca. Al irse, toda la atención se enfocó de nuevo al científico que parecía estar confundido, algo aliviado pero sobre todo confundido.

—¿C-cómo? —fue lo único que pudo decir con elocuencia el hombre.

—Primero me dejaste una carta que decía _Compañía Plasma_ … ¿crees que no lo hubiera relacionado yo misma cuando vi por primera vez el noticiero con el Equipo Plasma? —Fennel seguía con una actitud tranquila— segundo, lo primero que hice después de verte en el cumpleaños de Rosa fue hablar con su mamá. Quería saber de dónde te conocía y me contó todo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo; de cómo eras un antipático científico pero que de alguna manera ayudaste a Nate para detener a Ghetsis, que fuiste por un tiempo el líder de ese equipo, que tenías máquinas raras que tenían que ver con Pokemons… —Fennel miró al hombre y negó con su cabeza— ¿no me das mucho crédito, verdad? ¿En verdad creíste que dejaría que dejaría a Amanita, mi única familia, estar contigo sin antes haber averiguado qué hiciste durante esos años desaparecido?

—Yo… yo solamente tenía miedo de decirte las cosas…

—Lo sé, por algo te cerré la puerta en la cara veintisiete veces antes de dejarte pasar cuando Amanita se fue al campamento —dijo Fennel— ahora, ¿podríamos ir a comer? Necesito conocer este hombre para ver si será el que finalmente le de nietos al Sr. Juniper…

Cuando la mujer empezó a caminar de regreso al comedor, Colress la detuvo sujetándole la mano. Últimamente tenía más contacto físico con él y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Espera Fennel, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

—La mayoría de las veces lo estoy —contestó molesta la mujer soltándose de su agarre.

—Me refiero con todo esto del Equipo Plasma… ¿no te molesta?

—Por supuesto que sí, —respondió con firmeza la mujer cruzando sus brazos— pero después de haberme abandonado a media relación, a pesar de todo lo que te di, todo lo que compartimos juntos en ese año de relación, lo mucho que te amé y todo; no me sorprende que hicieras malas decisiones. Aprecio muchísimo lo que hiciste por Amanita y por todo lo que me ayudaste cuando ella se escapó… pero esto y nuestra pasada relación solo es un recordatorio de lo imbécil que fuiste al tomar malas decisiones… no te odio pero… Arceus, eres un idiota Colress.

—La verdad lo soy… —admitió el hombre avergonzado— en verdad lo soy. Fennel, yo…

—¿Podríamos dejar esta charla para después? Ahora en verdad no tengo las ganas o las energías para discutir esto —tenía un tono molesto y enojado, Colress cedió con el miedo de enojarla más.

El resto de la cena tuvo un desarrollo extraño al principio, pero Fennel probó ser el alma de la fiesta invadiendo a Jean con miles de preguntas. El hombre era amistoso, raro pero en verdad mostró ser alguien agradable ya que siempre lograba sacarle una risa de ambas mujeres. Colress no se sentía incómodo en la cena hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie le hablaba, nadie le dirigía la palabra y la mayoría actuaban como si él simplemente no existiera. Se sentía presente pero como un fantasma en la esquina del laboratorio. No tuvo el valor de aportar nada a al conversación pero miró a Fennel durante todo el evento y en verdad le dolía muchísimo que ella no le dirigiera la palabra. Cuando la velada terminó, el hombre se preparó para irse con su Metagross para dejar a Fennel en Striaton pero ella le dijo:

—No te preocupes, me quedaré esta noche con Juniper.

—¿Estás segura? —la mujer asintió y Colress suspiró— Fennel, te quiero ver otra vez.

—Está bien, la próxima que nos miremos será en tu casa —dijo la mujer haciendo sonar más como un hecho que como una opción— quiero saber en dónde vives.

—Yo.. no… no creo que te vaya a gustar… —dijo Colress nervioso rascándose el cuello.

—¿Tú puedes venir a mi casa cuánto quieras pero yo ni siquiera puedo saber en donde vives?

—Está bien, esta semana ya terminó el año universitario y te llevaré a mi… casa supongo… —el hombre sabía que le estaba dando demasiado crédito al lugar donde vivía en el presente.

Cuando se despidieron, Fennel se dio la vuelta para regresar adentro del laboratorio pero Colress la detuvo para sujetarla de ambos hombros y besarle la frente. En todo este tiempo jamás la había besado de ninguna manera y la acción había sido repentina… pero no lo odió tanto como hubiera querido. Entró de nuevo al laboratorio y se encontró con la profesora que la miraba enojada:

—Esta noche te espera una buena regañada, Fennel.

—Tú eres la que mantuvo secreta una relación con alguien sin contármelo a mi o a tu padre y sé que llevan así años —respondió enojada Fennel— así que no te creas con el derecho de juzgarme.

— _Touché._

* * *

Notas del autor: ya estoy terminando el último cap, lo publico entre mañana o pasado. Se podría decir que será algo _plasmático_

Amphy and Alex: No tienes idea de cómo salvaste el fic con cambiar la fecha. Tuve problemas así bien feos y no pude escribir durante varios días (por suerte las cosas ya se están arreglando y ya pude escribir). ¿Quieres que el capítulo sea más sentimental? Escucha el soundtrack de la película de pixar Intensa Mente y te aseguro que llorarás (yo lo escribí así y en serio lloré en algún punto). El título vino con la idea de que Colress encuentra una disculpa sincera, pero eso no necesariamente significa que Fennel lo disculpará así nada más. Y bueno, lo puse porque quería escribir sobre el perdón ya que el último Fic (el de Diantha y Malva) era básicamente lo contrario. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!


	7. Etapa Final

Notas del Autor: Amé escribir esta historia, en verdad disfruté mucho todo y espero que quien sea que haya leído esto lo haya disfrutado también. Espero leer sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones y les deseo una linda vida que nos queda vivir por delante (cuando me desvelo escribiendo me pongo poética). Dato curioso del relato: ¿se dieron cuenta que hasta donde hemos llegado en la historia, Colress jamás se disculpó con Fennel por lo que le hizo en la universidad? _Mind blown!_

Amphy and Alex: El secreto para hacer llorar a tu lector es esconder cebollas cortadas atrás de sus almohadas cuando leen (?). Me costó pensar en algo de comedia para el capítulo anterior, pero sabía que necesitaba balancear un poco las emociones ya que había sido súper triste y ya se estaba desequilibrando un poco. Seamos realistas: Fennel podría ser más sádica como Juniper (que dios ayude a Colress si la cosa fuera así jaja). PD: gracias por el apoyo :) ¡En verdad gracias por todos tus comentarios!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en la historia, ¡déjenme saber lo que les pareció!

* * *

 **Utada Hikaru- First Love**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La Etapa Final de la Búsqueda**

Colress vino por Fennel un sábado por la mañana para cumplir lo prometido, el hombre parecía sumamente nervioso pero decidido al mismo tiempo de demostrarle en dónde vivía. Volaron por los cielos con Metagross y Fennel se sorprendió que fueran a parar a la ruta 17 a las afueras de Nuevama. La llevó a una pequeña isla en donde había un laboratorio en ruinas y una clase de barco estacionado en las orillas de la isla.

—Bienvenida a la Fragata Plasma supongo… —dijo Colress mientras bajaban en el barco abandonado, el hombre la ayudó a bajarse ya que el barco estaba completamente desatendido.

—¿Aquí vives? —preguntó preocupada la mujer.

—En realidad vivo un poco más… abajo —el hombre se rascó el cuello y empezó a guiar a Fennel por el barco abandonado, todo tenía un aspecto mohoso y el ruido que emitía cada esquina metálica del lugar con cada pequeño movimiento del agua no ayudaba.

La Fragata Plasma parecía más una chatarra flotante por todo lo sucio y oxidado que estaba el exterior, cuando empezaron a bajar el interior seguía igual de mal. Fennel le preocupaba imaginarse que viviera ahí ya que no parecía ser un lugar muy higiénico.

—¿Qué era este lugar?

—Básicamente fue el centro operativo del Equipo Plasma, trabajé en el diseño del barco —dijo Colress un poco presumido sujetando una linterna en su mano— si tiene el tanque cargado y un poco de mantenimiento en el motor, esto podría volar.

—¿Un barco que vuela? —preguntó Fennel pensando que había salido de un cuento de hadas el diseño del buque— ¿por qué te hicieron construir algo así?

—Bueno, Ghetsis era el líder y quería un vehículo lo suficientemente grande para llevar miles de personas y también que pudiera volar y navegar por el mar —Colress suspiró un poco recordando todo el trabajo que hizo— lo más lógico fue tomar un barco y usar la estructura para ponerle mecanismos que lo ayudaran a volar.

Hubo un ruido extraño que aterró a Fennel por completo, llegó al punto de ocultarse atrás de Colress ya que parecía provenir de un ser moribundo que se deslizaba por las paredes metálicas. La completa oscuridad que los rodeaba no la ayudaba para afrontar el miedo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Colress— ese ruido es mi Pokemón, Rotom.

Decir su nombre en alto era como un llamado y así el Pokemón plasma apareció frente a la pareja. Rotom se asomó por el hombro de Colress con curiosidad para ver a Fennel, quien al verle la carita al tierno Pokemón se enamoró de él. Intentó tocarlo y aunque sintiera un pequeño choque eléctrico, no le había dolido y lo volvió a hacer.

—Rotom está encargado de cuidar este lugar mientras no estoy —explicó Colress— le encanta asustar a las personas así que decidí aprovechar su mal hábito para espantar a fisgones.

—Eres en verdad eres muy lindo y tierno —declaró Fennel mientras que el Pokemón se acercaba a ella buscando un abrazo, seguramente esperaba un trato parecido que le daba Amanita y viniendo de Fennel, lo recibió.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a unas puertas metálicas y Colress sacó unas llaves y abrió tres puertas diferentes para entrar, una atrás de la otra. Fennel levantó una ceja un poco sorprendida de la excesiva seguridad que había en esa sección del barco. El hombre notó su expresión y se explicó diciendo:

—Solía ser una bóveda este lugar, pensé que si iba a vivir en un barco abandonado necesitaba el lugar más seguro.

—Tienes sentido —comentó Fennel, aunque admitió pensar que era terrorífico ya que si se quedaba atrapado ahí no habría forma de que alguien lo sacara.

No sabía qué esperar cuando se encontraba abriendo la última puerta, ¿sería un lugar asqueroso y totalmente desordenado lleno de objetos acumulados? ¿O sería tal vez un pequeño hoyo sin luz y sin espacio? La puerta se abrió y su pregunta fue respondida: era un lugar decente… no era lindo pero definitivamente decente.

El hombre le abrió el paso y notó que el lugar se dividía en tres secciones: una sección grande en donde había una lavadora y secadora con varias cuerdas vacías colgando sobre ellas (supuso que sería para la ropa) y arriba con una pequeña ventana circular, a la esquina de esa misma sección había un escritorio con muchísimas computadoras y otros electrónicos sobre un escritorio y supuso que ahí haría cualquier experimento raro; la segunda sección era mediana, tenía una mesa con libros y papeles y un espacio para comer, sobre algunos libros había una laptop cerrada; la tercera sección era la más pequeña ya que casi toda la habitación tenía una cama de tamaño reina y una mesa de noche alado.

—Es más grande de lo que pensé —confesó Fennel.

—Si tienes a un Metagross contigo, ocupa la mayoría de espacio del comedor —comentó Colress riéndose, recordando que consideró buscar otra parte del barco si su Pokemón no hubiese cabido en el lugar.

La mujer recorrió un poco más el lugar y notó que en la primera sección había un microondas y una pequeña estufa eléctrica, supuso que en las cajas que habían alado sería donde guardaba su comida y todo se miraba limpio pero tan… triste y solitario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

—Desde que se separó el Equipo Plasma… la segunda vez… —aclaró el hombre— como unos dos años creo.

Colress se acercó a una de las cajas y sacó una botella de agua purificada, por lo que pudo ver Fennel podían haber suficientes raciones para alimentar todo un ejercito. Le pasó una a la mujer y después le dio otra caja para que se sentara, Colress decidió sentarse en el suelo.

—Ghetsis me hizo el supuesto jefe del equipo por un tiempo, era más el título que el deber ya que ese hombre se encargaba de todo —explicó el hombre abriendo su botella— la cosa es que cuando se separó el equipo otra vez, el hombre nos abandonó a mi y al resto de los miembros del Equipo Plasma. Rosa solía ser una miembro en la primera revuelta que hubo hace años así que me ayudó a mi y a Nate para buscar un mejor futuro a todos los miembros restantes. Algunos regresaron con sus familias, otros les di una buena suma de dinero para que empezaran otra vida y escuché que otros se fueron a unir a cualquier otro grupo mafioso que pudieron encontrar… incluso escuché que algunos se fueron a Kalos al escuchar que si dabas una cierta suma de dinero se unirían a un grupo parecido al Plasma… solo eran rumores pero aun así era su problema lo que hacían con su vida. Yo solo me encargué de ayudarlos con lo que podía.

—¿Cómo pagas la universidad?

—Ghetsis me hizo jefe, ¿recuerdas? Me dio acceso a los recursos del Equipo Plasma. No tengo idea de dónde sacó tanto dinero, pero cuando desapareció después de ser vencido por Nate y Rosa aproveché el dinero para ayudar a los demás. Tengo una suma conmigo pero solo me da para vivir unos diez años si vivo de las provisiones del barco. Aquí no necesito pagar renta y la electricidad es generada por un pequeño generador que inventé. La mayoría del dinero lo gasté en ayudar a los demás miembros a encontrar una vida después del Equipo Plasma… incluso le di a Rosa y a Nate para ayudarlos con su futuro.

Fennel quedó atónita, no pensó que Colress fuera alguien tan considerado como para gastar el dinero que tenía para ayudar a los demás. No estaba segura si lo hacía por obligación de ser su líder (aunque fuera solamente algo simbólico) o si en verdad era una necesidad que le dictó su conciencia. Sin importar la razón, había algo de bondad atrás de ambas opciones.

—Me preocupa tu dieta, no creo que sea sano solo vivir de provisiones —comentó Fennel.

—No es tan mala como se escucha, mucha comida instantánea y barras de energía —respondió Colress encogiendo su hombro, buscó una caja en donde sacó dos barritas de granola y cuando le ofreció una a Fennel, ella lo rechazó educadamente— uno se acostumbra con el tiempo.

Fennel observó de nuevo el lugar, no sabía qué era lo que daba esa sensación tan solitaria y supuso que sería la falta de luz. Solamente entraba un poco de la pequeña ventana de la tercera sección pero no era suficiente para iluminar el resto del espacio.

—También gané dinero vendiendo algunos electrónicos del barco —comentó Colress— pensé que sería mejor hacer eso que dejarlos desatendidos… claro que me quedé con una parte para entretenerme pero desde que entré a la universidad lo he dejado de hacer.

La mujer asintió una vez más, miró al hombre y sintió mucha lástima por él. Estaba segura que cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado todo el dinero y se hubiera largado sin mirar atrás, pero Colress no sería capaz de hacer eso.

—¿No te sientes muy solo viviendo aquí? —preguntó Fennel, el buque era ridículamente grande para una sola persona.

Colress no respondió instantáneamente, solamente encogió un poco sus hombros mientras continuaba comiendo su barrita de granola. No sabía por qué le había preguntado, era evidente que se sentía muy solo viviendo ahí. Aunque se tuviera una compañía constante de los Pokemons, era natural que un ser humano quisiera relacionarse con otro. Ahora entendía por qué siempre insistía en visitarlas a ella y su hermana en Striaton.

—¿Quieres ver el resto del barco? —preguntó Colress después de un buen rato de silencio.

—No, estoy bien así —la mujer se levantó de la caja y se sacudió un poco su pantalón, puso ambas manos en su cintura y miró el lugar, todavía sorprendida de lo deprimente que se veía— ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas vivir aquí?

—Hasta que consiga un trabajo estable, pero para eso necesito terminar la universidad —Corless suspiró un poco molesto— para eso me hace falta tal vez otros dos años… uno si logro sacar unas clases en el curso de verano.

Era obvio que no le gustaba vivir ahí, no lo podía culpar ya que en verdad era claustrofóbico y deprimente. Parecía como si el ambiente del lugar te absorbiera la energía positiva que recorría tu cuerpo y Fennel se acercó a unas cajas de provisiones en donde encontró comida enlatada y otras comidas parecidas.

—¿Quieres hacer un picnic? —preguntó la mujer, el hombre se vio incapaz de rechazar esa propuesta.

Al ser comida que era básicamente una variante de ración de combate, el menú no era muy extenso pero lograron improvisar algo decente. Había paté de varias carnes con galletas de trigo como comida principal y una sopa instantánea con pasta de fideos como entrada. De postre decidieron llevarse más barritas de granola (¡tenía para el resto de su vida con esa cantidad que tenía!).

Colress la guió por el barco y ambos fueron a la popa en donde le mostró un pequeño lugar que quedaba justo debajo de un escombro, daba una sombra magnífica y la vista al mar era sencillamente espectacular. Fennel quedó con la boca abierta al ver el horizonte, el mar parecía un enorme zafiro y el cielo hacía una combinación espectacular con un color más claro y más brillante. Sentir la gran brisa y el dulce aroma salado del mar hizo que la mujer apreciara más el lugar.

Colress llevaba tiempo en donde ya no encontraba placer alguno al comer, solamente miraba las horas de comida como una necesidad que necesitaba realizar para no morir del hambre. Después de repetir los mismos platos todos los días durante años, ¿quién podía culparlo? Pero ese almuerzo, aunque comió el mismo maldito paté con la misma infeliz sopa instantánea con las benditas barras de granola, tuvo una de sus mejores comidas en años con la compañía de Fennel.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, justo como cuando eran universitarios en donde los dos aportaban algo divertido y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban mutuamente. Verla reírse fue tan dulce que el hombre quedó convencido que seguía locamente enamorado de ella. Quería volver a ser su novio, su pareja, su alguien con quien pudiera abrazar ese hermoso cuerpo, besar esos hermosos labios y acariciar ese cabello. Lo quería todo, pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por el impulso y necesitaba ir las cosas un poco más lento.

—Tenemos que repetir esto —comentó Fennel— pero yo traeré la comida, dime qué quieres y yo te lo preparo.

—¿Estás segura? Yo también podría preparar algo.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres el que ha estado viviendo de la misma comida por años —respondió Fennel dándole un empujón amistoso— dime, ¿qué te gustaría?

Colress miró el mar y trató de pensar qué le podría pedir a Fennel. Su corazón le gritaba que le pidiera sus labios ya que era lo único que quería saborear en ese momento, pero decírselo solo así seguramente la espantaría. Pensó en qué era lo que más extrañaba ya que lo último que había comido afuera de su dieta diaria había sido la cena de Juniper (lo cual no lo pudo disfrutar por miedo a la intoxicación).

—Pie de manzana… —respondió finalmente Colress— no sé por qué pero recuerdo que ese era uno de mis postres favoritos de niño…

—¿Y de almuerzo? —preguntó Fennel.

—Cualquier cosa que no tenga higo por favor —la mujer se rió al notar la súplica que había en el tono de Colress, se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho pasar malos ratos con sus almuerzos de venganza.

—Prometo no poner nada de higo.

Ambos se quedaron el resto de la tarde mirando el mar y como el sol fue poco a poco escondiéndose atrás del horizonte. Fennel fue fiel a su palabra y cuando volvió a verse con el científico en el buque, trajo con ella un canasto con estofado y pie de manzana, había incluso traído otros platos para que Colress pudiera comer otros días y el hombre no pudo evitar abrazarla. A ella no le importó, no lo culpaba. El científico suspiró a las espaldas de la mujer varias veces en su presencia, en verdad se miraba hermosa esa tarde usando una falda azul con líneas diagonales blancas.

Una vez más decidieron comer frente al mar, pero esta vez se quedaron en la isla con el pasto y dejaron el buque atrás. Con el celular de Fennel lograron tener una vídeo llamada con Amanita y ambos estuvieron conversando con la pequeña por casi una hora. En verdad estaba muy feliz en el campamento e incluso estaba triste que se acabaría pronto. Fennel sonrió al notar lo feliz que estaba su hermana con nuevas amigas en Kalos.

—Necesito confesarte algo, —le dijo Fennel mientras sacaba el pie de manzana de su envase casero, el corazón de Colress empezó a acelerar dejando que sus esperanzas se elevaran hasta el techo— el otro día que me confesaste lo del Equipo Plasma… no te dije todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó un poco desilusionado Colress, pensó que la confesión tendría que ver con otros temas amorosos.

—Verás… hay algo que he ocultado por mucho tiempo… hice algo horrible en mi pasado y no le he contado a nadie… —Fennel sacó un cuchillo y le cortó un buen pedazo a Colress— no sé si Amanita te contó alguna vez que trabajé en donde ahora están los escombros del Dream Yard.

—Me lo mencionó una vez —respondió Colress recordando los acontecimientos del día mientras empezaba a comer su porción del delicioso postre (¡por Arceus su boca casi se derritió por el excelente sabor!).

—Bueno… no siempre fue una ruina ese lugar. Solía ser un centro de investigación que buscaba encontrar usos funcionales al polvo de sueño de Munna y Musharna —explicó Fennel quien tenía su porción de pie, todavía sin tocarlo o comerlo— después de graduarme, logre obtener un puesto ahí y era como un sueño ese lugar Colress… perdón por el mal chiste.

—No importa, —respondió Colress con una sonrisa— continúa.

—En fin, el experimento y la investigación fue un éxito logrando conseguir un equivalente cercano a una fuente de energía pura y estable… —Colress la observaba súper interesado en su relato— pero… algo malo pasó. Verás, los sueños que se alimentaba Musharna para producir ese polvo de sueño eran casi siempre sueños de Pokemons. Los Pokemons son criaturas simples en el sentido que solo buscan lo necesario en la vida, así que sus sueños suelen ser simples y puros. Sin embargo, varias personas empezaron a mostrar interés por el experimento y comenzaron a venir con pensamientos codiciosos… a Musharna no le gustaba esa clase de sueños…

Colress decidió dejar el delicioso pedazo de pie al notar que el tono de Fennel comenzaba a quebrantarse poco a poco; se levantó de su lugar y se fue a sentar a su lado en el pasto más cerca que antes.

—Yo sabía que la presencia de esas personas le estaban haciendo daño a Musharna y varias veces se lo advertí a mi jefe. No me escuchó y me comentó que Musharna tenía que aprender a soportar la presencia de esa clase de gente si queríamos hacer realidad nuestro proyecto —Fennel se limpió una lágrimas y Colress tomó una de sus manos— poco a poco, Musharna dejó de comer y siempre andaba como enferma. Me di cuenta que en cuestión de una semana ya estaba cerca de morirse, intenté detener el experimento pero no me atreví a hacer más por el miedo de ser despedida. Una noche antes de irme, finalmente, encontré a Musharna muerta en su cápsula… estaba muerta Colress. Había sufrido tanto por las impurezas de esos pensamientos que terminó matándola…

Colress soltó su mano para abrazarla, Fennel lloró por un momento en su hombro desconsolada recordando sus pecados del pasado con gran dolor.

—Cuando encontré su cuerpo, me di cuenta que tenía un huevo —dijo Fennel todavía ocultando su rostro en el hombro del científico— sabía que si mi jefe se enteraba de la muerte, tanto él como los demás no les importaría y buscarían otro Musharna para hacer el trabajo… si el proyecto era un éxito, empezarían a explotar a todos los Musharnas del mundo hasta llevarlos a la muerte. Me llevé el huevo y después de ocultarlo en mi casa, regresé al laboratorio e hice algo terrible…

Fennel tomó la camisa de Colress y no se movió de su lugar, el hombre sabía que ella tenía la tendencia de aferrarse a la prenda de los demás cuando algo lanzaba sus emociones a extremos peligrosos.

—No me sentía digna de vivir, no después de haber torturado a una Pokemón tan hermosa e inocente como Musharna —Colress no le gustaba a donde iba la historia y puso sus manos en sus hombros— toda la energía que había acumulado Musharana… las últimas gotas de su vida que había logrado arrebatar la máquina, decidí sobrecargarlo con todo lo que había…

Fennel rompió a llorar desconsoladamente sobre Colress, el hombre empezó a acariciar su cabello con cariño intentando consolarla. Ambos estaban sentados bajo el hermoso sol de esa tarde y tristemente el sonido de las olas no lograron ocultar el sonido de su llanto.

—La explosión destruyó gran parte del laboratorio, por suerte no murió nadie y no sé cómo sobreviví… —Fennel lloró por un poco más y finalmente el llanto se tranquilizó, la científica se separó de él por un momento y lo vio— cuando me levanté mi mamá solamente me miró, su cara lo decía todo y ella sabía que había sido responsable de la explosión. Pero no me acusó con la policía, tampoco me juzgó por lo que hice aunque pienso que debió hacerlo… ella, mi hermosa madre, se sentó a mi lado y me devolvió toda esperanza diciéndome: _"estoy embarazada, creo que tendrás una hermanita"_.

Colress sonrió y ahora entendía más que nunca por qué la científica amaba tanto a su hermanita. Ella era más que una simple niña para ella, más que su hermanita molesta, era la persona que había traído esperanza de nuevo a su vida después de todo lo que vivió.

—La razón por la cuál no me enojé tanto contigo por el Equipo Plasma es porque no me sentía con el derecho de juzgarte —explicó Fennel limpiándose lágrimas— después de lo que yo hice…

—Lo que tú hiciste no fue algo maligno —dijo Colress interrumpiéndola— por favor, no me compares mis errores con los tuyos. Mis errores fueron egoístas y los tuyos fueron… puros, puros de alguna manera. Lo hiciste pensando en lo mejor para una especie completa de Pokemons, yo lo hice solamente porque me convenía hacerlo…

Tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y se aseguró de limpiar todas las lágrimas restantes, odiaba ver a Fennel llorar y saber que pasó por algo así de difícil en verdad le rompía el corazón.

—Gracias por contarme esta historia Fennel, —el hombre la jaló para abrazarla y ella aceptó el contacto sentándose frente a él para abrazarlo— en verdad gracias…

—Gracias a ti por escucharme —respondió Fennel con una clase diferente de lágrimas.

* * *

El tiempo continuó pasando y la muralla que había construido Fennel en contra de Colress se fue desmoronando pieza por pieza. Cada día que Colress pasaba tiempo con ella, ya fuera llamándola al teléfono, visitándola a ella y a su hermana o simplemente dejando un pequeño mensaje deseándole un buen día, un ladrillo más se caía de la estructura.

Colress decidió poner todo su empeño en la universidad y logró terminarla en un tiempo récord de año y medio. Era alguien inteligente, pero antes no le estaba poniendo toda su dedicación como ahora. Ahora tenía una razón para graduarse lo antes posible: quería vivir más cerca de Amanita y Fennel para poder ser más parte de sus vidas y para lograrlo necesitaba el título y el trabajo.

Se graduó con honores y durante el acta de graduación, Amanita y Rosa estuvieron ahí para gritarle con pompones y confeti, sin duda alguna fueron el alma de la graduación. Asistieron Fennel, Nate, la madre de Rosa y sus dos admiradoras favoritas con pompones; Colress no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Aún había una brecha entre Fennel y él, pero ahora lo trataba como un amigo cercano y no como el ex-novio maldito que seguía siendo. El problema era que con cada día que pasaba con ella, la culpa seguía invadiéndolo cada vez peor. No tenía idea de cómo disculparse y en todo este tiempo no le había dicho directamente las cosas con el miedo de que no lo disculpara. Pasó varias noches después de su graduación pensando en cómo disculparse con Fennel ya que quería dar ese paso, ahora ya se sentía lo suficientemente digno para extraño mensaje de la Profesora Juniper interrumpió una noche de contemplación en donde le pedía que fuera a verla a su laboratorio. Decidió confiar en la mujer sabiendo que si intentaba atacarlo, siempre tenía a Rotom y Magneton para electrocutarla.

Llegó a Nuevama sintiéndose más ligero a comparación de la última vez que había visitado el lugar. Al tocar la puerta del laboratorio notó que a lo lejos estaba el famoso Jean, o Looker como lo conoció él, alimentando unos Pokemons en el enorme terreno del laboratorio. Supuso que ahora vivía con su mujer ahora que no era policía.

—¡Hola! ¡Llevaba tiempo de no verte! —lo atendió la dulce jovencita Bianca con una sonrisa, una que Colress respondió recíprocamente.

—Lo sé, es un gusto verte Bianca.

—¡Wow! ¡Ya no eres tan tímido! —comentó felizmente la jovencita guiándolo adentró del laboratorio— espera aquí mientras la profesora termina con su llamada.

El hombre caminó atrás de la asistente y notó que habían varias fotos ahora en la entrada. En un marco pudo ver a la profesora con su famoso novio extranjero y un hombre mayor que abrazaba felizmente al ex-oficial Looker.

—Raro, ¿verdad? —comentó Bianca al notar la cara de Colress al ver la foto— esa foto me pidió que la tomara el papá de la profesora cuando conoció a su novio, estaba tan feliz de conocer a un hombre que podría darle nietos que lo abrazó para la foto. Es muy tierno si me preguntas.

— _Plasmático_ diría yo… —respondió Colress.

Finalmente la profesora apareció en el pasillo y tenía un teléfono en su oreja mientras hablaba:

—Papá, no te preocupes, serás el primero en enterarte la fecha de nuestra boda cuando sepamos cuándo hacerlo —Colress notó que había un anillo en uno de sus dedos— ¡por Arceus Papá! Si sigues rogando por nietos de daré un cactus con gorra… yo también te quiero papá, adiós.

Al terminar, guardó su celular y miró al hombre con brazos cruzados. La mujer seguía tratándolo con insultos pero ahora Colress ya no le daba el placer de dejarse molestar mostrando miedo, la mayoría de las veces simplemente la observaba seriamente y la ley del hielo lo había ayudado un par de veces. Lo guió hacia su laboratorio y lo llevó hacia una máquina. No era algo muy tecnológicamente avanzado pero definitivamente tenía un aire sofisticado en él.

—Eres un nerdo con las máquinas según la mamá de Rosa, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que sí —respondió un poco molesto Colress por los adjetivos innecesarios.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con ésta máquina?

Colress consideró irse de ahí y no ayudarla, pero recordó que era la mejor amiga de Fennel y que tal vez ayudándola conseguiría que dejara de ser tan agresiva. Se acercó a la máquina y lo primero que revisó fue la maquinaria básica interna, siguió algunos cables y notó que todo parecía estar bien. Le resultó extraño, revisó otras partes de la máquina y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en su lugar y cuando se asomó para revisar la parte trasera notó que no estaba conectado. Mirando molesto a Juniper, se agachó para conectar la máquina y ésta se prendió mostrando su funcionalidad.

—¡Bravo lo arreglaste a pesar de ser un inepto! —dijo Juniper con un tono sarcástico mientras aplaudía, se acercó a Colress y le entregó un sobre— toma, aquí está tu carta de recomendación.

Colress miró confundido a la mujer, no tomó el sobre por un momento esperando que se explicara y la profesora suspiró diciendo:

—Te acabas de graduar y buscas un trabajo, ¿verdad? Bueno, si quieres conseguir uno tienes que tener una buena experiencia o por lo menos buenas recomendaciones. Suponiendo que eres listo, no pondrás que fuiste miembro del Equipo Plasma así que para el mundo tu experiencia es nula.

Juniper sacó otro sobre pero éste se encontraba vacío y sin sellar.

—Conociéndote no confiarás en mi y revisarás la carta para ver si no puse nada malo en ella, tranquilo no lo hice —dijo la mujer— si no me crees puedes abrirla y leerla, pero llévate este sobre para que puedas presentarla en tu próxima entrevista. Te daré varios sobres para que puedas fotocopiar la carta.

—Gracias, —Corless todavía tenía un tono desconfiado recordando la agresividad de la mujer hacia él— ¿por qué me ayudas? Lo agradezco pero…

—Te lo pondré simple: quiero a Fennel y a Amanita como familia, tú obviamente estás aquí para quedarte y si te quedas tendrás que aportar en algo. Quiero que encuentres un trabajo que te haga miserable así podrás ganar dinero y asegurarme que no serás una sanguijuela con mi mejor amiga —Juniper miró hacia la ventana— no creas que es porque me agradas porque francamente, me sigues cayendo mal.

—Es algo mutuo, no te preocupes —respondió Colress levantándose, se paró frente a la profesora y extendió su mano— gracias, eres una horrenda bruja pero agradezco la carta.

—Espero que te exploten en tu trabajo y que seas infeliz —agregó la profesora mientras le agitaba la mano.

—Y yo espero que haya un huracán en tu futura boda —respondió Colress soltando su mano— así tal vez el clima va acorde a tu corazón y alma maligna que tienes.

—Quién lo diría, tienes agallas para responderme finalmente —Juniper empezó a aplaudir— pero no lo hagas en frente de mi prometido, él podría patear tu esquelético trasero sin problemas.

Colress no pensó que llegaría el día que sonreiría por un comentario de la profesora, pero esa tarde lo hizo ya que en verdad sentía mucha gratitud hacia la mujer. Se despidió amablemente de Bianca y notó al prometido de la profesora observándolo desde el jardín, todavía alimentando a algunos Pokemons. Colress no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que saludarlo de lejos, pero Looker … ¡es decir! Jean respondió poniendo dos dedos frente a sus ojos y después apuntándolos hacia él diciendo claramente "te estaré observando". El científico encogió sus hombros y se fue del lugar, había sido una visita mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su pequeño camarote, revisó el contenido de la carta y no encontró insultos o textos indecentes, se sorprendió de ver que en verdad era una carta profesional que lo recomendaba para quien fuera que lo leyera. Juniper no era tan bruja como ella actuaba. La carta fue la llave para encontrar un trabajo decente en un centro de investigación, aunque fuera en Nacrene City y no Striaton, vivía a un par de estaciones de tren de distancia y Metagross podría llevarlo sin problemas ahí con la condición de recibir mucho amor por parte de Amanita a cambio. Encontró un pequeño departamento en Nacrene con la temática de almacenes antiguos. Después de vivir por años en una bóveda oscura, un antiguo almacén con iluminación natural y espacio abierto con terraza parecía un paraíso para él.

Ahora que ya tenía el trabajo asegurado y ya había recibido su primera paga (la cual era decente), Colress decidió que ya era momento de comprar el departamento y mudarse. Sus Pokemons podían ayudarlo a teletransportar los muebles pesados (la cama, mesa, lavadora e incluso las provisiones que quedaban, aunque estaba seriamente pensando que podría donarlo a la caridad… no podía soportar la idea de comer la misma sopa instantánea otra vez), pero no quería explotarlos así que fue mudando esos objetos poco a poco. Lo que tenía que ver con folletos y libros necesitaba más ayuda ya que necesitaba organizarse y Fennel se ofreció para ayudarlo (ella quería que dejara ese maldito y deprimente lugar atrás).

Amanita estaba en Nacrene decorando su departamento, le insistía que tenía una "sorpresa" preparada para él y lo único que rezó el hombre era que no intentara hacer algo raro con las máquinas que había traído del buque. Pero por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar en su viejo camarote mientras que él y Fennel se encontraban organizando los libros y las múltiples hojas.

—¿Qué tantas cosas tienes por aquí? —preguntó Fennel sorprendida, después de pasar casi una hora estornudando y buscando arreglar un poco el lugar para hacer la mudanza más fácil.

—Cada fólder representa algún proyecto que he hecho, —explicó Colress con una sonrisa— creo que los que tienen los emblemas del equipo plasma será mejor quemarlos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Fennel, la mayoría tenían el símbolo y aunque fuera hecha por la gente incorrecta, estaba segura que había grandes procesos que podían aportar algo a un futuro proyecto.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa importante del proyecto lo tengo apuntado en otra parte —no era cierto con _todos_ los experimentos pero sí podía decir por la mayoría— entre más evidencia me deshaga, mejor será.

—Si tú insistes… —Fennel separó esos folders como se le había instruido listos mientras seguía buscando más cosas para ayudar al hombre.

Mientras trabajaba, Colress descansó su mirada en ella. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba, la científica seguía siendo una hermosa mujer con unos ojos espectaculares. Había un brillo en ellos que sus anteojos no podían ocultar, ya no lo miraba con odio o rencor, ahora había algo diferente en su forma de miras y Colress lo notó cuando le daba una genuina sonrisa cada vez que lo encontraba mirándola así.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermosa como Fennel? Pensando en la primera vez que la conoció, Colress recordó su risa y su obsesión por tejer… siempre había sido la misma y ahora era incluso mejor. No pudo evitar recordar su cobardía al dejarla, ¿en verdad había dado a Fennel a cambio del trabajo que le ofreció Ghetsis? ¿Qué obtuvo en esos años solitarios? Claro, aprendió cosas por su cuenta pero no hubo nadie quien lo animara a seguir mejorando, solo un hombre con dinero que le exigía más cosas. El dinero jamás fue un problema en estos años, ¿pero de qué servía si no podía gastarlo en Amanita llevándola al cine? O gastarlo en Fennel invitándola a ella y a su hermana a comer de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo Fennel podía verlo ahora después de todo el daño que le hizo?

Ahora que finalmente tenía su comodidad, Colress tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus errores del pasado y se dio cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de perder a la cinetífica para siembre. La única mujer que había compartido sus sentimientos, su amor, su pasión… casi lo pierde todo por estúpidas cuestiones de orgullo. ¿Por qué dejó que su necedad lo llevara a casi arruinar un evento de la universidad? ¿Por qué tenía tanta necesidad de probar su inteligencia cuando todo el mundo ya lo sabía? ¿Por qué pensó, en esos años de su juventud, que la opinión de los demás importaba cuando ya tenía la más importante con su novia? ¿Cómo se atrevió a arruinar la única y seguramente la mejor relación que tendría en su vida cuando ella jamás lo hubiera abandonado?

Fennel era alguien tan fuerte y había pasado tanto en estos años que él estuvo "realizando su sueño" con el Equipo Plasma. Su madre murió, su padre las abandonó, todo el evento traumático del laboratorio y el Dream Yard… ¿por qué no estuvo él para ella cuando más lo necesitaba?

—¿Colress? —escuchar a Fennel llamando su nombre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, sintió una extraña humedad en su rostro y se dio cuenta que habían lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Intentó detenerse, no le gustaba llorar y mucho menos en frente de Fennel en un momento tan fuera de contexto. Sin embargo las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y Colress llegó al punto de levantarse e intentar huir a su cuarto. Se sentó sobre su cama y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero era un trabajo inútil ya que continuaban llegando una tras otra. Fennel lo siguió de cerca y se hincó frente a él en la cama intentando verlo al rostro que ocultaba atrás de sus manos limpiando su rostro.

—Colress, —Fennel habló con un tono tierno y movió sus manos para revelar su rostro notando que continuaba llorando sin parar— Colress, ¿qué pasa?

—Perdón —es lo único que pudo decir el científico entre tantas lágrimas.

—No te tienes que disculpar Colress, —respondió Fennel acariciando su rostro para quitarle unos cabellos rubios que habían caído sobre su frente— todos lloramos de vez en cuando…

—No Fennel, —Colress tomó su mano en su rostro— perdón, perdóname por todo… te abandoné sin razón alguna y destruí tu corazón. No estuve ahí para cuando más me necesitabas, te lastimé tanto y yo… yo fui un maldito egoísta.

No dejó de llorar y Fennel no podía creer lo que veía, había visto gente arrepentida en su vida pero jamás algo como esto.

—Por años busqué reconocimiento para encontrar la felicidad —Colress continuaba sujetando su hermosa y delicada mano en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, necesitaba sentirla cerca— pero esa felicidad… _esa felicidad_ siempre fuiste tú Fennel, perdóname. Perdón.

Continuó lamentando sus errores entre llantos sinceros y arrepentidos, como una triste tempestad de sentimientos que no lograba tomar control ante tantas emociones. Fennel soltó su rostro para levantarse y sentarse a su lado, con cuidado lo tomó por los hombros y lo guió hacia la cama en donde ambos se acostaron, uno alado del otro. Colress no estaba seguro de qué hacer ya que en verdad no podía dejar de llorar, la culpa que debió sentir hace años estaba desahogándose en un solo golpe y no podía parar. Pero Fennel le acarició con cariño el rostro y sin dudarlo lo guió hacia ella con ambas manos, así terminó abrazándolo y lo consoló entre sus brazos. Finalmente logró tranquilizarse y se separó un poco de él, no al punto de dejar el abrazo pero sí para que pudiera verla.

—Te perdono Colress…

Al escucharla decir eso, el hombre sonrió, todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos pero sonrió de la felicidad. No tenía sus anteojos puestos pero había pasado tantas noches pensando en ella que ya se había memorizado su rostro. Cada centímetro de su cara era hermosa y memorable y sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia ella para besarla. Sus labios se encontraron y Colress se mantuvo ahí, no pudo resistirlo más y ahora decidió arriesgarlo todo en una sola movida. Pero no fue en vano, pues Fennel lo besó de regreso, aceptando su gesto de amor. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con sus labios que ahora que los tenía, deseaba más dejando que el hambre y la codicia empezara a tomar control de sus acciones entuciastas.

Sus besos se fueron intensificando y Fennel lo permitió ya que él no era el único que soñaba con este momento. Sus besos eran mejores de lo que recordaba y notó que había un tono desesperado en ellos, era obvio que Colress había pasado demasiado tiempo solo en los últimos años. Rápidamente se posicionó sobre Fennel y apoyándose en cada brazo se acomodó para no aplastarla, continuaron el beso que con cada segundo que pasaba se iba apasionando más. Como dos piedras cayendo en un gran pozo de deseos e ilusiones perdidas que llevaban años enterrados en rincones de una triste memoria.

—Colress… espera —Fennel decidió detenerlo cuando sintió su mano deslizándose adentro de su blusa empezando a acariciarle la cintura.

El hombre se detuvo al instante, se separó de ella y la miró totalmente aterrado, como si tuviera miedo de haber arruinado todo con su acto desesperado.

—F-Fennel, lo lamento yo…

—Está bien, —le respondió ella— solo necesitamos tomar las cosas más despacio.

—Muy bien, tienes razón es solo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien —confesó Colress.

—Me di cuenta —Fennel le dio una dulce sonrisa, todavía acostada sobre las almohadas con todo su cabello desparramado por todas partes, Colress le quitó varios mechones que cubrían partes de su rostro y con mucho cariño le besó la frente— estoy segura que Amanita nos está esperando en tu departamento, ¿vamos?

Colress se levantó primero y ofreció su mano para ayudar a Fennel a levantarse, cuando la tomó y rápidamente se levantó con su ayuda. Al momento de levantarse, Colress le besó su mano y jamás quitó sus ojos de ella. Verla sonrojarse fue una vista muy bienvenida, ¡cuánto había extrañado ese hermoso cariño!

Y así ambos regresaron al nuevo departamento del recién graduado científico y lo encontraron lleno de globos y con unas flores en la mesa. Amanita estaba en la cocina intentando encontrar una jarra para poner las hermosas y pequeñas flores que recién había cortado en el parque (los dos adultos se preguntaron cómo no se metió en líos). Lo único que encontraron para las flores fue un vaso y la niña lo aceptó rápidamente con miedo que las flores murireran.

Esa noche, después de haber mudado la mayoría de las cosas al nuevo departamento con la generosa ayuda de sus Pokemons, decidieron celebrarlo juntos. Compraron un pastel y unos sandwiches que vendían en la panadería cruzando la cuadra y decidieron dejar a sus Pokemons afuera ya que merecían celebrar con ellos. Mientras que Amanita jugaba felizmente con Rotom y Munna; Metagross, Magneton y Watchdog se encontraban en una esquina tomando un merecido descanso después de haber trabajado gran parte del día ayudando a sus entrenadores. Fennel atrapó varias veces a Colress mirándola y con cada mirada le respondió con una genuina sonrisa llena de compasión y puro cariño.

Fennel sabía que no había encontrado en Colress un verdadero príncipe azul súper estrella de pop rebelde incomprendido, pero sí descubrió a su primer amor. Jamás pensó que el amor fuera algo tan complicado y a la vez tan simple: cuando lo conoció supo que se había enamorado y eso era lo simple, lo difícil fue volverlo a aceptar en su vida después de tantos años. A pesar de las dificultades, el hombre se mantuvo determinado e intentó arreglar aquello que había roto recuperándolo pieza por pieza.

El perdón es algo que viene dotado de compasión, un amor que solamente aquel que sea sincero podrá encontrar su camino de nuevo después de permanecer perdido por tanto tiempo. Muchas veces el dolor puede pesar más que el perdón, pero si uno se esfuerza y encuentra la fuerza para perdurar ese dolor encontrará algo más hermoso después de la compasión y es la libertad. Ahora Fennel era libre de volver a amar a su primer amor.

Colress aprendió que la cuestión no quedaba en buscar un perdón para arreglar las cosas, lo que debía hacer era encontrar una disculpa sincera. Ahora más que nunca apreciaría esa relación que antes fue demasiado egoísta para cuidar o entender, amaría a Fennel con toda la pasión que podía ofrecer su corazón y cuidaría a Amanita con todo el cariño del mundo. Tenía planes para el futuro y muchos de ellos involucraba la experimentación de nuevas teorías e hipótesis, pero ahora este deseo del mañana se miraba más completo con nuevos amigos que formaban parte del marco y una hermosa pareja que amaría por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero por ahora disfrutó esa noche de celebración en donde él, Fennel y Amanita se sentaron frente a la chimenea y después de devorar el pastel, el científico se aseguró de tirar todos los folletos del Equipo Plasma, prueba escrita de su peor y más oscura decisión, al fuego. Sin embargo no sintió pena de ver la mayoría de sus descubrimientos convertirse en cenizas, ya que tenía a su mejor amiga quemando unos malvaviscos por un lado y a su hermosa y recién encontrada pareja recostada en su hombro por el otro. Teniendo la compañía de su primer amor y el de su mejor amiga en el mundo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

 _El Fin,_

 _BELLE-BW03_


End file.
